Commandeering Commodore
by orpsgod
Summary: James has an important misson to complete that requires the help of Jack and his Pearl. Not slash. Please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 1

"You're not takin over me ship."

"Ah, let us examine that statement for a moment shall we? It would appear the facts of the matter do in no way support your claim, as I have indeed _taken over your ship_, or if you please _commandeered_ said ship. A nautical term I'm sure you are somewhat familiar with Sparrow."

"I'll not be lettin the likes of you and your navy gobs take my Pearl from me Commodore. Not without a fight." Jack said darkly.

"Sparrow, I have already explained this to you. I understand you are still under the influence of all the rum you felt the need to imbibe last night, but _really _you must pay a little more attention to the details." James said wearily, letting out a long sigh.

"Ya can stand here all day with yer _explanations_ and it won't change a thing Commodore. It still sounds like you've a mind to be divestin me of me property, namely me Pearl, and I'll not be givin her up lightly, not again, not bloody likely." Jack retorted still sounding defiant.

"Jack, listen to what the Commodore is saying. He only needs the Pearl for a short time, and he's not taking it away from you, you'll be right here the whole time. And when it's over you and your Pearl are welcome to go on your merry way. Isn't that right Commodore?" Will interjected in his earnest tone, looking to James for an affirmation of his statement.

"I don't trust him William." Jack said looking warily at James.

James let out a snort and said, "I can not believe that actually came out of your mouth _Captain_. _You_ don't trust _me_?"

"Jack, the Commodore has been up front with you about the matter at hand. You don't have any reason not to trust him." Will said still being very earnest.

"I would just as soon do this with your co-operation Sparrow, if possible. However there is a little matter you may have overlooked." James said as he pulled a packet of papers out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

"This is your signature is it not?" James said as he unfolded the papers and held them in front of Jack's face.

Jack squinted at the papers in front of him, swayed back and forth a bit and wiggled his fingers around, made a few faces, and finally said, "Aye, it looks a bit like me inscription."

"Did you in fact take the time to actually read these papers before you signed them _Captain_? Or were you possibly in a state of over indulgence of rum at that time as well?" James asked sarcastically. "Because _Captain_, if you had taken the time to read what you so flamboyantly affixed your signature to you would certainly be aware that you did in fact agree to be an agent of Her Majesty, and as such would not only divide any spoils obtained in the course of your actions for Her Majesty on Her Majesties enemies, but also would serve Her Majesty in any and all other endeavors, procedures, and actions, covert or otherwise she might deem necessary to assist in the defeat and downfall of said enemies."

"I'm afraid I might have become a bit distracted after I read the part about takin all the swag Commodore." Jack said a bit sheepishly, waving his hands about.

"Well that is indeed an unfortuitous circumstance for you Captain, because you did sign Her Majesties Letters of Marque, and if you care to see your beloved Pearl sailing off into the horizon and not lying in Davey Jones locker I would suggest you reconsider your earlier refusal to abide by the aforementioned Letters."

"Ya wouldn't actually try and sink me Pearl would ya Commodore?"

"I would have no choice, my orders are very clear on the matter Captain. Either obtain your full co-operation or scuttle the Pearl where she sits. The Crown feels if you are not willing to follow the terms of your agreement then they have no further use for you." James said rather quietly, and then after a pause added, "I was truly hoping it would not come to that Captain."

Jack looked intently at the Commodore for a moment or two, studying the man who was returning his gaze unflinchingly. "Yer tellin me it will only be a week or so and then me and me Pearl are free to go on about our pillagin and plunderin…..of her dear old royal self's enemies of course."

"Of course. If all works out as planned a week or two, perhaps a month at the most, no longer than that surely." James said sincerely still holding the pirates gaze, "And then you would be free to go about your _pillaging and plundering_……..of Her Majesty's enemies."

Jack suddenly flashed a shiny grin, held out his hand to the Commodore and said very cheerfully, "I believe we have an accord Commodore."

James took the proffered hand, shook it and said, "I am glad you have chosen to see reason in the matter Captain. I would have regretted the alternative."

"Not nearly as much as I Commodore." Jack replied, and then with a merry tone and much flopping of arms said, "I'm havin a thought here Commodore, I'm thinkin this calls for a drink. Everyone to the galley! Well not everyone I guess….. Mr. Gibbs, find these _fine navy tars_ something to do besides stand there pointin those muskets at me crew." and turned on his heels and headed off. Will gave James a shrug of his shoulders and headed off after Jack. James turned to his men and ordered them to stand down, and then followed after Will.

Mr. Gibbs stood there mumbling to himself and staring after Jack, then turned to the men, both pirate and navy and said, "How about a wee bit o drink to settle everyone's nerves? Marty, you and Cotton go fetch us a keg while me and the navy makes ourselves comfortable. I'm thinkin this may be a right proper time to be sharin a mug an a story or two, just to calm everyone down a mite."

To Be Continues

Reviews are welcome

4


	2. Chapter 2

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 2

Jack and Will were already seated at the table with mugs of rum in front of them when James entered. Jack poured James one and slid it across the table as James sat down. James looked at it disagreeably and slid it back towards Jack. Jack flipped his hands about a bit, took the mug, and drained it.

"Sorry Commodore, we don't usually stock fine brandy aboard. If you'd care for some I'll keep you in mind the next French merchant ship we come across, or perhaps we could go looking for one right here right now." Jack said as he stared at James, giving him a slightly sarcastic smile.

"Please do not trouble yourself on my account _Captain_. _I_ am perfectly capable of going for quite some time without _alcohol_ in _my_ system." James said as he returned his own stare and sarcastic smile.

"Maybe we should go over the plans now." William interjected, looking warily between the two, sensing the tension and trying to head off any problems between the two men that might be about to arise.

"You are right of course Mr. Turner." James said as he reluctantly broke the eye contact with Jack and looked towards Will.

"Ah dear William to the rescue." Jack said with a wave of his hands, which brought a snort from the Commodore, and a _please Jack let it drop_ look from Will.

Jack gave Will a pout, kicked himself back in his chair, propped his feet on the table, crossing his ankles, and cradled his mug in his hands as he said sourly, "Aye Commodore, go on then, let's hear the plans you have for me Pearl."

"We shall be picking Mrs. Turner up in Port Royal and be escorting her to Saint Dominque where we will drop her off. She will be meeting with the governor there, allegedly on behalf of Governor Swann, and in turn the Crown, to set up a supposed mutual trade agreement. She will in fact be spying, ferreting out whatever information she can about the troop strength, number of ships, and armaments in the area, or any build up of the same that are planned in the near future. The Crown is suspicious of the French influence in the area, concerned they might be planning some sort of _action_ in the near future."

"And you couldn't pick a different ship to transport her on? You had to have me Pearl for _this_?" Jack said a bit disgruntled waving his hands about.

"If you had been _listening _the _first score of times_ I tried to explain this plan to you instead of trying to drink every drop of rum in the Caribbean you would know there is more to it than that." James said peevishly.

"Oh!" Jack said sounding a bit surprised; "There's more to your plan then?"

"Only if you are _listening _this time, and ready and able to assist with the plan when the time comes. Otherwise it would seem to me you would be as much help sitting in the _brig_." James replied still peevishly.

"Brig? Which brig?" Jack asked not looking happy, and sounding unhappy as well.

"Does it really matter Sparrow?" James replied.

"It might." Jack said a bit poutily.

"Indeed!" James spat back.

They sat staring at each other for a few minutes until Will once again intervened.

"The rest of the plan Commodore?"

James once again broke eye contact with Jack, straightened his shoulders, and continued, "We, meaning you _Captain_, Mr. Turner, and myself will continue on to Tortuga to meet with an informant who has been gathering intelligence for the Crown about the Spanish in the area. Once we have what we need you will return Mr. and Mrs. Turner and myself to Port Royal and then good riddance to you."

"Tortuga you say? Well that can't be all bad then can it?" Jack said with a smile.

"You will not be there to give into your baser instincts Sparrow. We will all have to be in a proper state of mind to make this work without a hitch." James said disapprovingly.

"I'd be thinkin you've enough _proper_ for all of us Commodore." Jack said making a face at James.

"We shall _all_ be proper on this visit Captain. Do I make myself clear?" James said warningly.

"Sobering-ly Commodore." Jack said with a pout, and then as a thought struck him he got a worried look on his face, "You're surely not thinkin of marchin into Tortuga all stuffily Commodore-like are you?"

"No Captain, I have brought other apparel along for that."

"Oh good. Even though we've never been what you might call _friends_ or such it'd be a bloody regretful shame to have to witness you bein strung up by an unruly pack of drunken piratical Commodore hatin miscreants."

"Hopefully we will be able to avoid that happening as well as the avoidance of the rum while we are there Captain."

"Aye to the former no question Commodore, as far as the latter………."

Jack was cut short as they heard a raucous noise coming from the deck. All three jumped up and headed on the double up the companionway, hoping bloodshed of some sort had not broken out between the crews in their absence.

James was the first to top the stairs, and drawing his sword as he did took a few steps and stopped dead in his tracks. Will and Jack both barely avoided colliding with him as they came bounding off the stairs. It took a few moments for the scene in front of them to sink in. When it did James put his sword back in its scabbard and looked from Jack to Will and then back at Jack with an unbelieving expression on his face. He turned back to the men in front of him and called out at almost the same time as Jack did, "Lieutenant Groves!"

"Mr. Gibbs!"

Groves immediately straightened up to military posture and giving a snappy salute responded, "Aye Sir!"

Mr. Gibbs answered a bit less militarily, "Aye Cap'n."

And out of both James and Jack's mouths, "What is going on here?"

Lieutenant Groves and Mr. Gibbs both started to talk at the same time.

"Commodore the men………" Lieutenant Groves started.

"Well ya see Cap'n it all started cause Mr. Gillette here said………." Mr. Gibbs said over Lieutenant Groves.

James held his hand up and said, "One at a time if you please. Lieutenant Groves you may start."

"Aye Sir." and snapped off another salute, "It seems that Mr. Gillette and Mr……..Marty here began a discussion………" Groves was interrupted by Mr. Gibbs at this point. "Were more than a mere discussion Theodore. Were more like a challenge……"

"Well yes Joshimee, I guess you could classify it that way. I guess I am just more used to Mr. Gillette's rather brash manner………."

"Gentlemen if you please? Would you kindly explain why those two men are doing _that_ on my deck?" Jack said rather snippily, although he was starting to see the humor in the situation, unlike the Commodore who had the opinion that this particular activity having anything to do with any man under his command was entirely improper and inexcusable under any circumstances, especially in public.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	3. Chapter 3

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 3

"Mr. Gillette, you will cease and desist that disreputable and deplorable display immediately!" James roared in his most Commodore-ly tone.

Gillette had been so intent on what he was doing he hadn't realized the Commodore had come on deck until he heard his name and those words. He immediately jumped up, smartly came to attention, saluted, and said "Yes Sir!"

"Mr. Gillette, I would appreciate an explanation for this atrocious behavior from one of my officers no less, whom I would have thought was above such a shocking and objectionable display." James said still very Commodore-ly like.

"Sir! I was upholding our honor sir." Gillette replied.

"Please do go on Mr. Gillette, I am listening intently."

Jack stepped up behind James, leaned in swaying-ly, and said quietly in his ear, "I think you're takin this a bit too seriously mate."

"Captain Sparrow, the discipline of my men is my business not yours, and I do not feel I am taking the situation too seriously." James replied rather haughtily still staring at Mr. Gillette.

"Aye, you're right about that, the discipline of yer troops is yer business, I'm just trying to keep you from makin a horse's arse out o yerself here……in front of yer troops as it were." Jack said with a wave of hands and a shrug as he bobbed his head back and forth next to James' ear.

James looked at Jack then, "And just how, as you so eloquently phrased it, am I making a horse's arse out of myself?"

"Just a bit of fun between our crews Commodore, no harm done. And I'm thinkin some camaraderie betwix 'em can't be hurtin now can it?"

"You have not answered my question Captain, you called me a horse's arse." James said still a bit haughtily.

"Now Commodore, if _you_ was _listenin_…..I did not call you a horse's arse, I said I wanted to _keep_ you from making a horse's arse out o yerself, not that you were one, although arguments could be made for that I'm thinkin by more 'n a few people that have dealt with you no doubt, and not just a horse's arse for that matter, but all kinds of arses that might be used come to mind." Jack stopped and looked innocently as James let out a snort, and then continued, "Me exact words were _keep_……_keep_ you from makin a horse's arse of yerself if I'm not mistaken….. which I'm not….. on this particular occasion."

"Thank you so much _Captain_ for clearing that up." James said sarcastically, and then turning once again to Mr. Gillette, "I shall deal with this later Mr. Gillette. Do not make the mistake of believing this blatant disregard for naval protocol will be forgotten." With this James turned and headed back towards the galley.

Jack watched with a smile on his face as James marched off. It really was too easy to get to the man, too easy by half, but just so much fun he couldn't resist.

"So just what did bring this about Mr. Gibbs?" William said curiously.

"Well boy, best I kin figure it was the rum played a part, and throwin navy and scalawags together for any amount of time I suppose, bound to be difficulties, just ain't natural you see, and down right bad luck." Mr. Gibbs said as he threw a friendly arm around Will's shoulders. "See Mr. Gillette there wasn't imbibin at all, and Marty there was imbibin a bit too much. Now they bein who they are……..a bit gaudy in their respective attitudes and all you see, it was only a matter of time, them bein thrown together in close quarters and such, till something like this was bound to happen……challenges made…..challenges answered and all."

"So that's why they were arm wrestling?" Will said, thinking this was not the outcome he would have thought would have come about between the men if they had differences, swords or pistols seemed the likelier choice, but definitely not arm wrestling.

"Aye that's about it boy." Mr. Gibbs answered with a shrug and a smile.

"Well Mr. Gibbs, now that we have that little matter all cleared up I would assume we can get back to other matters, such as the runnin of me Pearl." Jack said as he flopped his hands around.

"Aye Cap'n."

"Good…. and you will see to that?"

"Aye Cap'n."

"Now William, perhaps we should see just where our dear Commodore has stomped off to in such a snit, and see if we can cheer him up a bit. After all we will be spending quite a bit of time with him, and a stuffy, upset, outraged, and thoroughly pissed off Commodore does not tend to make good company." And then as an afterthought, "Not that he's all that good of company to begin with."

"Most people find his company pleasant to be around Jack." Will said in James' defense.

"I highly doubt that William." Jack tossed back over his shoulder as he headed off in the direction James had gone.

Will looked after Jack for a moment and then determining it would be wise for him to be around as much as possible when James and Jack were within fifty yards of each other followed.

Jack and William found James sitting in the galley, a frown on his face, a bottle of rum sitting on the table in front of him, and a mug of rum gripped tightly in his hand.

"Really Commodore, do you think it wise to be partaking of strong spirits while you're in the state you presently appear to be in and for that matter without a doubt are in?" Jack said reprovingly.

"It came down to a choice between rum and hanging someone." James said snappishly as he glared at Jack. "As hard as it is for me to believe I chose the former."

"I take it by your apparent vexed tone you are……..perturbed with someone for some reason?……..me perhaps?"

"So it would seem." James said, the anger still dripping off each word. "Tell me _Captain_, what would your reaction be, if in the midst of disciplining your crew, and we will assume for the sake of this little discussion that there is such a thing as discipline on this bloody ship and you do actually engage in said discipline from time to time, another person, and here again just for arguments sake let us say that person was you…….and let us say this person interrupted…..in fact did more than interrupt….. in fact this person flagrantly subverted your authority in front of your crew. Now _Captain_, perhaps you would care to tell me what your reaction would be." James finished still glowering at Jack.

"So ya think I subverted you in front o yer crew? I'm not seein it in that particular light at all Commodore." Jack said a bit confused, and then after a thoughtful pause, and a rather loud snort from the Commodore continued, "However upon further ponderin of said matter I might could see how a stuffy and self-important person as yerself might interpret it that way." This statement brought another loud snort from James as he rose from his chair rather abruptly and advanced toward Jack, who was standing there in thought, tapping his finger on his chin.

William, who had been standing there observing decided this would be the opportune moment to intercede in the proceedings, and positioned himself so he was between James and Jack.

"Commodore, I'm sure Jack didn't intend to interfere with the disciplining of your crew." And noting the Commodore had stopped his momentum towards Jack, turned to Jack and said, "You do owe the Commodore an apology Jack, in front of his crew."

"What?" Jack said in a high-pitched squeak. "I am not the apologizin type William, and I definitely do not apologize to stuffy overbearin Commodores especially in front of said stuffy overbearin Commodore's crews."

"Well," Will said with a shrug, "I guess I'll just have to let the Commodore settle this his way then." and stepped out from between the two men.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	4. Chapter 4

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 4

"Now William……don't do anything stupid!" Jack said as he waved his arms around with a look of what could very easily be construed as panic plastered on his face. The thoughts going through his mind were these, _He was no fool, and it usually didn't take him long to figure out he had pushed a situation too far, and He was not afraid of fighting the Commodore………….that is as long as he had room to maneuver, he would fight the Devil himself if he had maneuvering room, and There was no maneuvering room in here, and William was between him and the only way out, and didn't look like he was about to budge, and the Commodore was getting very close, and that was definitely not a friendly look spread across said Commodore's face._

"I'm havin a thought here Commodore." Jack said waving his hands about frantically as he looked around for the best route away from the advancing Commodore. "I'm thinkin there may be room for some negotiatin here, some understandin we could come to, to avoid any bodily injurin that may be about to be visited on certain persons present as it were……..such as meself Commodore. Commodore? Would it help if I waved a white flag……..er shirt?" Jack said as he scrambled onto one of the tables to escape the ever-advancing Commodore.

"The only thing that will help _Captain_ is for me to get my hands around that insolent neck of yours." James spat out as he paced around following Jack as the man jumped from table to table just out of his reach.

William watched for a few minutes while the two men played catch me if you can, and then decided enough was enough. He surprised even himself with the forcefulness of the command that came out of his mouth, stopping both men in their tracks, "Enough! Both of you stop it right now!" Both men stared at William who stood there staring at them, still a little flummoxed by his actions. He recovered a little, and with a bit less forceful tone, "Enough you two, really if we can't manage to get along this venture is doomed before we even get started."

"I wasn't doin a thing William." Jack said in an innocent tone trying to match it with his expression.

James snorted and said, "Indeed! You most certainly were Sparrow."

William stepped forward and with a very serious look on his face addressed each man, "Jack if you don't put your differences with the Commodore behind you and at least try to get along and make this work you put yourself in a position of loosing the Pearl forever. Is that what you want? And you Commodore, if you don't accomplish this mission you take the chance of putting a black mark on your record that you may never be able to erase. It's to your advantage as well to get along with Jack. It would be to both of your advantage to work together on this, not to mention my advantage as well, as I am going to be around the two of you for the duration. Now can't we come to some sort of agreement here?"

Jack looked a bit obsequiously at William, James looked at the floor, pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, and then looking up at William said, "You are of course right Mr. Turner, it is to all our advantage not to let personal feelings get in the way of the success of this mission."

William gave James an encouraging smile and then looked at Jack.

"What?" Jack said.

"You know what Jack." William stated firmly.

"No I don't." Jack said flipping his hands about.

"Very well Jack." Will said, and then turning to James said, "I guess we might as well return to your ship, you can carry out your orders as far as the Pearl is concerned and we can be on our way to find someone else to help with the mission." William turned to head for the door, and James, after a moments pause began to follow.

"Oye there! William?……..Commodore?…….." Jack called out, and then hurriedly put himself between the two men and the door. Holding up his hands in front of the two, and then waving them around foppishly as he said, "I'm havin a thought here mates. I'm thinkin we can indeed come to some sort of harmonic affiliation between the lot of us. No need to be wastin Her Grand Old Self's powder and shot nor her cannon balls for that matter. Savvy?"

"I don't know Jack, you'd have to agree to do your best to get along, and do your best to make sure the mission succeeds." William said looking at Jack dubiously.

"I'm good with that." Jack said giving William and James a winning smile.

"There's one more thing Jack." William said, still eyeing Jack dubiously.

"What's that William?" Jack inquired.

"You do still need to apologize to the Commodore …..in front of his men." William answered.

"I knew you were going to say that." Jack said poutily, and then after a thoughtful moment said, "I need only apologize, no specifications, whereas or wherefore-s attached?"

"None, as long as you apology is in front of the Commodore and his men, and doesn't turn out to be a farce Jack." William answered.

"All right, I'm good with that too." Jack replied. He looked at James and held out his hand, "Well Commodore, shall we endeavor to make this a fortuitous trip for all?"

"I shall if you shall Captain." James said as he took Jack's hand.

"Now let's get down to business. Where's me rum." Jack said with a glittering smile at James as his eyes perused the galley. "Oh there you are!" he said happily as he spotted and then headed for a bottle sitting on the table. He took a long drink, gathered together the mugs, poured each full, handed James and Will each one, and holding his own up in salute said, "Here's to me Pearl, may she carry us true, our mission, may we each get what we're expectin, and to getting along with our fellow mates, no matter how hard or vexin that may turn out to be."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

4


	5. Chapter 5

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 5

"I am still not convinced this is the best course Elizabeth. I feel I am placing you in much too dangerous a situation." Governor Swann said as he sat at his desk fiddling with his ink well.

"Oh Father, we've already been over this and agreed. Besides this is not nearly as dangerous as some of the other situations I've been involved in during the recent past, and anyway you have already given your approval." Elizabeth replied.

"Under duress I assure you. Your Mother must surely be turning over in her grave. I can not believe I let you talk me into this folly." Governor Swann said as he shook his head.

"Now Father, I'm not a little girl anymore, and I think I have proved I am more than able to take care of myself. Besides this needs to be done now and you cannot possibly leave, not with the imminent visit of Sir Connoly. You must be here for that as well as the other matters that demand your attention." Elizabeth said as she took her Father's hand and gave it a little squeeze and a winsome look.

"I have spoiled you far too much Elizabeth." Governor Swann said as he raised his eyes to hers. "Please do be careful. I could not bear it if something were to happen to you."

"Don't worry Father, I shall be fine, and in very good company besides."

"I would agree with that statement as far as Commodore Norrington is concerned, and perhaps even Mr. Turner, but as far as that Sparrow fellow and his crew of ruffians, I have serious doubts." Governor Swann said with a distasteful look on his face as he said the last.

"Oh Father, Jack is a good man despite his reputation. He would not allow any harm to come to me any more that Will or James would." Elizabeth said with a little smile.

"I am not convinced of that in the least Elizabeth." Governor Swann said with an unsure look on his face and then added, "But I see you have your mind made up, and I cannot bring myself to deny you. Promise me you will take every precaution and not do anything foolhardy."

"I promise." Elizabeth said as she gave her Father a hug.

"Very well then daughter, go pack your things." Governor Swann said as he smiled indulgently at Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah William, there's your bonny lass now." Jack said as the Pearl entered the harbor at Port Royal and approached the dock.

William stood there with a grin on his face at the sight of his wife waiting his arrival. He gave her an enthusiastic wave and she returned it. James, who was standing near Will and Jack looked off in the other direction, a stoic expression on his face. He had come to an understanding with himself as far as Elizabeth Swann-Turner was concerned. He would always love her, and hold a special place for her in his heart. He was however above all an honorable man and knew he could not hold her heart as she held his. The only thing he could have done he did, step aside and let her go to the man she loved. It had hurt deeply at the time, still hurt deeply when he allowed himself to think about it, especially at times like these when he was witness to the two of them anywhere near each other. He only hoped as time went on he would become better at hiding his feelings, or they would diminish. He had serious doubts about either of those things happening.

They were docking now and Will wasted no time in disembarking. He hit the deck running, gathering Elizabeth up in his arms and spun her around as they both laughed and planted numerous kisses upon each other.

James stood there with his head down, his eyes firmly on the deck, his hands clasp behind him, and did not notice Jack approach until he felt the man's hand on his shoulder, and the words the man whispered as he leaned close to his ear. "I _was _rootin for you Commodore, and I do think although William is a fine man, the bonny lass would have done better if she'd chosen you."

James straightened up to his full height, squared his shoulders, put the best Commodore-ly expression on his face he could manage as he looked Jack in the eye and replied, "Be that as it may Captain, what's done is done, and must be dealt with as such. I am sure Mrs. Turner is much happier without me in her life, and that Mr. and Mrs. Turner will no doubt have a very long and happy life together."

"Keep tellin yourself that Commodore, one of these days you may just begin to believe it." Jack said as he headed for the dock, then tossed back over his shoulder, "But I highly doubt it." as he left the Commodore standing there pondering his words.

William and Elizabeth were half way up the hill on their way to the Governor's mansion, arm in arm of course, and Jack was a little behind them before James roused himself out of his reverie and left the Pearl. He paused as he was hailed from the Dauntless as it docked opposite Sparrow's ship.

"Commodore Sir," Mr. Gillette called, "Would you care to give orders Sir?"

"Well James, fine commanding officer you are, forgetting your own ship and crew." He mumbled to himself as he turned to face his ship. "You may give the crew leave to come ashore Mr. Gillette. I think a skeleton crew of your choosing will be sufficient at present. I shall be in my office if you have further need of me." He gave a quick salute and headed for the fort.

"Now that was strange, wonder what's gotten into him? It's almost like he forgot all about us." Mr. Gillette said to Mr. Groves. Mr. Groves pointed to the retreating figures of Mr. and Mrs. Turner and Mr. Gillette nodded in agreement as he said, "You would think he'd be glad to be shed of her after the public embarrassment she put him through."

"I think our Commodore is much more tenderhearted than he would ever be inclined to admit, and is still harboring deep feelings for that woman he has not been able to master. Only takes one look at his face whenever she's around to know that." Mr. Groves replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James entered his office, took off his coat and neatly hung it on the rack by the door, placed his hat on the top of the rack, poured himself a glass of brandy, sat at his desk, and looked out the window not really focusing on anything. He knew he would be expected at the Governor's but he needed this time alone, to get himself together. That scene between Mr. and Mrs. Turner had affected him more than he thought possible. He had been able to avoid them for the most part, especially when they were together, other than at the wedding anyway. That had been a completely different story. He felt he had to attend, not only to put to rest any rumors, but also because it was his duty to attend, and he had. He had done his best to act appropriately even though he was torn apart inside. He had stayed for what he judged a proper time before making his good-byes to the happy couple and retiring to his house, and his study, and the brandy that had finally succeeded in wiping out the pain and allowed him to sleep, although it had not made sure he made it to the proper place for such sleep. He had awakened the next morning with a stiff neck and very sore back as he found himself laid out on the hard floor of said study. Luckily it had been the housekeeper's day off and he had not had the added embarrassment of her finding him in such a disheveled state. He finished his brandy and started to pour another when there was a knock on the door. He replaced the brandy decanter on the table without pouring another glass and called, "Enter."

"Sorry Commodore sir." The young man standing there very uncomfortably said with a salute, he had been at the fort long enough to know the Commodore could be a bit…snappish when disturbed. "The Governor just sent a man over with a message that if you were here he'd like to see you at your earliest convenience sir."

"Very well." James said as he straightened his uniform, "Tell the messenger to let the Governor know I will be there shortly."

"Yes Sir." The man said as he quickly backed out the door.

James turned back to the brandy, hesitated a moment, took the stopper out of the decanter and filled his glass to the top with said brandy, and talking to the decanter said, "I would think a few more minutes and another brandy or two will not make that much difference." Then answered himself as he brought the glass to his mouth and drank it in one swallow, "Indeed not!" and poured himself another.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	6. Chapter 6

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 6

"I thought Commodore Norrington would surely have been here by now, especially considering the importance of our business." Governor Swann said in a bit of an impatient tone as he paced back and forth behind his desk.

"I'm sure he will be here soon Father." Elizabeth replied in a soothing tone.

"I'm thinkin our dear Commodore may have had a problem or two on his mind. Probably havin a nip or two of that fine brandy he stocks, take the edge off and all." Jack added with a grin.

"Jack, I've never known James to resort to alcohol even if he has the troubles of the world on his shoulders. What would make you think he was drinking?" Elizabeth said giving Jack a questioning look.

"Ah luv, for some problems alcohol is the only answer." Jack said with a flop of his hands.

"And just what kind of problem would require the use of alcohol Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well luv, when you've had your heart……." Jack was interrupted by a knock on the door and the Governor's aide announcing the arrival of Commodore Norrington, who walked into the room with only a bit of an unsteady step, so slight that anyone that didn't know him well might not even notice. Unfortunately for James there were people in the room that knew him very well. Jack and Elizabeth noticed right away, and also noticed the Commodore lacked some of his usual stiff, stick up the arse posture, Will thought he noticed something, only Governor Swann didn't seem to notice anything.

"Ah Commodore, good, I'm glad you're finally here. Now we can go over the plans for this venture." Governor Swann said as he cast a smile at James, took a seat at his desk, and began spreading out some maps and papers.

"My apologies Governor, I found I had urgent business that needed to be taken care of." James said in reply, avoiding the stares of the other people in the room.

Elizabeth made a point of walking very close in front of James on her way to the desk. She even paused in front of him for a brief moment before continuing on. She walked behind the desk, stood beside her Father, and gave Jack a look as if to say he was right, there was alcohol on James' breath. Jack smiled, flopped his hands a bit, and gave her a look that said _told you so_.

"So Commodore….James, what was so urgent?" Elizabeth asked, as she finished in her mind the words Jack had left unspoken.

James' eyes snapped up to meet Elizabeth's for a brief moment, knowing he could never tell her what was eating at him, what was consuming him for that matter, and then he once again looked at the floor. It took him a few moments to regain his bearings before he could formulate an answer. "I would rather not discuss the matter. It is a bit… personal Miss Swa……..Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth saw the pain in those green eyes in the brief moment they met hers. She started towards him and stopped. She had seen the truth there, he had loved her, loved her deeply. All this time she had been under the impression James had asked for her hand in marriage because she was the Governor's daughter and that had been the proper thing, that she had been the proper person for an up and coming young Commodore to wed. Hadn't he said exactly that the day on the parapet when he proposed, that his promotion had thrown into sharp relief that which he had not achieved….a marriage to a fine woman. He hadn't added _the Governor's daughter_, but he didn't really need to, she knew those words hung there unspoken. She had been so preoccupied with her own troubles and then the wedding, she hadn't taken the time to notice the subtle signs that had been there this whole time, had never thought for a minute she had torn James' heart out and stomped on it. Now she knew different, and was ashamed of herself. James had not deserved that, had not deserved that at all. Elizabeth started to speak in an abashed tone as she took a few steps in the Commodore's direction, "James….."

Governor Swann interrupted, "Really Elizabeth, we do need to get down to business."

Elizabeth didn't say anymore but continued to try to meet James' eyes, something that he refused to let happen, either by concentrating on Governor Swann or the wall.

Elizabeth finally shifted her attention to the matters being discussed but thought to herself, "That's alright James, go ahead and ignore me for the time being. I will make sure that doesn't continue to happen. As soon as this meeting is over we will talk, willing or not!"

Will knew something was going on between Elizabeth and James, but was at a loss to figure out just what it was. He looked from one to the other in confusion, finally shrugged his shoulders, and decided to pay attention to what was being discussed.

"Now Mr…..Captain Sparrow," Governor Swann addressed Jack in a tone that expressed distaste, "for the success of the mission it is imperative that your presence in Tortuga go as unnoticed as possible." Then without waiting for a reply began perusing some of the papers on his desk.

"Are you insinuating Governor that you don't have faith in old Jack's ability to be unperceived…….unobserved……..and or undetected as it were?"

This brought a snort from James, "Sparrow you could not go unnoticed if we bound and gagged you and put you in a bag inside a locked chest and buried you _under_ Tortuga."

Jack gave James a slighted look, "Yer not bein a bit supportive or confirmative for that matter Commodore. And it's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Start acting like a Captain and not someone who's had a bit too much rum and I might actually start calling you that." James said sarcastically.

"Speakin of too much rum, or shall we make that brandy………."

Jack was interrupted by Elizabeth's emphatic "Jack!" which caused everyone to jump in startlement, well everyone except Governor Swann who was engrossed in the papers on his desk and not listening to the conversation at all.

"What?" Jack said in a squeaky high tone as he bobbed back and forth looking surprised-ly at Elizabeth.

"You know what." she said a bit threateningly.

"No I don't." Jack said trying to look and sound innocent.

Before Elizabeth could reply her Father began to speak, "Well gentlemen…. and Elizabeth, I believe we are all in agreement, and have come up with the best plan to accomplish our objectives in the matter. I shall see you off in the morning. Now if you will excuse me I have other matters that demand my attention." He said this last as he rolled up the maps and various papers from his desk, shoved them at Will, and taking Will by the arm escorted him to the door and opened it. He then looked at the other three and said in a tone that denoted he had made it clear they had been dismissed, "Good day gentlemen……and Elizabeth." James, Jack, and Elizabeth filed out of the office after Will, and as the Governor shut the door stood there for a few minutes looking nonplus at each other.

"Did we actually come up with a plan?" Will asked looking around confused at the others as he stood there with an armful of papers.

"Well I guess we must have dear William." Jack said with a smile and a wave of his arms. "Now I've come up with a plan of me own. I plan to go to the nearest tavern and drink as much rum as I can get me hands on. Anyone care to join me?"

"Certainly not!" James said rather haughtily.

Elizabeth took James by the arm and began leading him away, "We most certainly will," and at the look from the Commodore added, "not to drink rum, but you and I need to talk."

"What is that all about?" Will said a bit muddled as he fell into step beside Jack.

"I think we're all fixin to find out young William." Jack said as he put an arm around Will's shoulders.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	7. Chapter 7

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 7

Mr. Groves and most of the Commodore's men were in the tavern making themselves comfortable. Mr. Gillette had chosen to stay on board with the few men that had been unfortunate enough to draw ship's duty, hoping his devotion to duty would make things go easier when Commodore Norrington decided to go further in the matter of his inexcusable lack of naval discipline on the pirate ship. That's what he was hoping for anyway.

Mr. Groves sat up a little straighter in his chair, his eyes widened a little, and he let out a mumbled "what in the world?" as he saw Commodore Norrington enter the tavern with Mrs. Turner attached tightly to his arm, followed closely by Mr. Turner and Captain Sparrow. He noticed as the group headed for a table that the Commodore did not have a very happy expression on his face, Mrs. Turner had a very determined look on her face, Mr. Turner wore a bewildered expression, and Captain Sparrow looked like he was having the time of his life. He sat back in his chair and watched. He thought it would be prudent to keep his attention on the Commodore, in case things went from what apparently was a bad situation to a worse one, a very likely possibility in his experience whenever the Commodore and the Captain were anywhere within the vicinity of each other.

Elizabeth approached a large round table off in a corner, pulled out a chair and motioned for James to sit, which he did grudgingly. She sat next to him, Will sat next to her, and Jack sat down and immediately kicked his feet up on the vacant chair between himself and William. The barmaid came over and Jack ordered with much waving of arms and pointing of fingers, "Rum for me luv, and I'm sure the Commodore there will want what you pass off as brandy, the young missy and her beloved can order for themselves."

Elizabeth ordered tea, and at Will's hesitation said, "Go ahead Will, order what you want." And as he still hesitated she said, "He'll have ale."

"Elizabeth, I could have ordered for myself." Will said as the barmaid walked off to get their drinks.

Elizabeth's mind was too occupied with her thoughts to be diplomatic with her husband, "Well then I guess you should have." She said a bit snappily.

Jack took the short interval in which Elizabeth and Will were glaring at each other to peruse the room. He noticed quite a few navy tars in the room, including most of the crew of the Commodore's ship, and most of them were either openly or covertly casting glances their way. He recognized quite a few of them including that Lieutenant……….what was his name……..ah Groves, who he had heard from one source or another had proclaimed him to be the best pirate he'd ever seen. The barmaid delivered their drinks and Jack picked his up, tipped his mug in Groves's direction, and saw the smile starting there before the man turned his face away. "Hero worship" Jack thought to himself with a smile, "gotta love it."

As he took a drink his attention was drawn back to Elizabeth as she began to speak, she took Will's hand in her's but was looking intently at the Commodore, who was intently looking at his glass of brandy. "William, you know I love you and I know you will do your best to be understanding of what I am about to say." This statement brought all three men's eyes to her, although James immediately dropped his again. "I have done a great injustice to this fine man." She said with tears in her eyes as she laid her hand on James' arm. "James, I love you like a brother. Ever since the crossing from England when I first met you, and all the time growing up here in Port Royal that's how I always thought of you, as a loving older brother. I did not realize how deep your feelings were for me. I hope you will forgive me for the pain and embarrassment I caused you. I treated you callously, and there is no excuse I can offer that will make up for that. However my heart belongs to Will and always will. I sincerely hope we can continue to be friends, as I would hate to loose you entirely from my life. All I can offer is my apology James. I know that falls far short of being enough."

James swallowed deeply a few times and cleared his throat several times before he was able to speak, even then he did not raise his eyes to meet Elizabeth's. "You can not help your feelings any more than I can help mine." He said quietly, "I would consider it an honor if you and Mr. Turner would consider me among your friends."

Elizabeth smiled and then nudged Will rather sharply in the ribs several times with her elbow before Will got the message, "Commodore it would be _our_ honor to call you friend." and offered his hand to James.

James shook hands with Will, looked him in the eye, and said sincerely. "Thank you Mr. Turner."

"Well now!" Jack said clapping his hands together in front of him, "Seein as we're all in an apologizin mood and said apologizin seems to be havin such a conciliatory effect on everyone this might be the opportune moment for me to be offerin me own apology to the list as it were." Jack stood up, climbed on his chair, and shouting to get everyone's attention, "Oye mates, and especially you navy tars that serve under the fine if a bit stuffy Commodore here," he said as he flourishingly made a gesture towards James with his mug of rum, "I have something to be sayin to him and his crew, or at least that part of his crew that was present aboard me Pearl a short time ago when a certain unfortunate slip of a tongue, and in that slippage of said tongue, a horrendous slip in naval etiquette and or discipline was visited upon said Commodore and his crew completely innocently on the part of another personage that was present at the time, namely me as it were. Seems in me vigorous attempts on that occasion to keep our dear stuffy Commodore here from makin an arse of himself in front of his fine crew, a happenstance that probably takes place regularly without me presence as well if the truth were known, I may have, and this would have been totally unmeant and unintended at all, made a bigger arse of him in the eyes of said crew and sundry, than he was makin of himself. Now anyone that knows me knows that I would never be intendin to do such a thing to a fellow officer, that is makin an arse of him as it were, especially one as fine and upstandin in his men's eyes and considerations as our dear old stick up his arse stiff and stuffily walkin uniformly Commodorely self so to speak. So men do you accept me apology, rememberin that there will be rum provided by certain persons, namely meself, for all who are willin to give said Commodore and in fact his apology that I have in good faith rendered to said Commodore," as he said this Jack climbed up on the table, gracefully walked across said table and landed lightly on the floor beside James, patted him on the shoulder, and then taking his arm and raising him out of his chair continued with his speech, "a loud and certainly sincerely meant Huzzah from all of you as it were for said Commodore and me apology as it were." He finished his speech with grand arm movements towards James, and a glittering smile for all.

The room erupted in Huzzah's from everyone present, mugs raised in the air as the barmaids made the rounds filling said mugs, and said mugs put to mouths and then presented to the barmaids as they were refilled as quickly as they were drained.

James sat down and began to drink his brandy, trying to ignore the ruckus going around him. Jack sat down beside him, leaned over, and said in his ear as he tapped James lightly on the chest with his finger, "Now Commodore, I've upheld me pledge and rendered me apology."

James looked at Jack for a few minutes and then said, "I would suppose that is the best apology I could hope for from a pirate……sorry……..privateer. In fact it was better than I was expecting." and a little smile graced his face as he finished.

"What was all that about?" Elizabeth said to Will as she looked from James to Jack and back.

"Something owed, something paid." Will said simply. "I'll explain it all later."

"Yes you will." Elizabeth said firmly.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	8. Chapter 8

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 8

Mr. Groves watched the Commodore's face as Jack delivered his outrageously peccant apology. He was surprised that except for a few grimaces and what Theodore knew were snorts from the Commodore even at this distance, the Commodore seemed to take the exhortations from the man in a fairly calm manner as he sat there sipping at his brandy. Theodore was sure something was not right here. This was not like Commodore Norrington at all. He got unsteadily from his chair deciding he should go over and make sure all was as well as it seemed.

"Commodore sir." Mr. Groves said looking from James to Jack and back as he stood there swaying a little and attempting to give a proper salute and failing rather a bit miserably. "Is everything all right here? Do you need assistance of any kind sir?"

"Everything is fine…at the moment Mr. Groves. I do not require your assistance at present. However please feel free to join us if it will ease your mind." James said, having experienced the mostly irritating mothering aspects of both Groves and Gillette in certain circumstances numerous times in the past where he was concerned, and felt inviting the man to sit down at the table was the most expedient way to convince the man there was nothing to incite further mothering tendencies in the present situation. Besides he could see the way his lieutenant was looking at Sparrow, the man would like nothing more than to sit and engage the pirate…sorry….privateer in conversation. This would in fact kill two birds with one stone so to speak. It would keep not only Groves's attention affixed somewhere else, and thus if nothing else delay the mothering, but also focus the Captain's attention elsewhere as well. He smiled to himself as his ploy worked and Mr. Groves took the seat on the other side of Sparrow and immediately immersed him in conversation. Jack beamed at the attention being lavished on him by the semi-worshipful Lieutenant, and ordered another round of drinks for the table. James relaxed back in his chair as he sipped on his drink. Elizabeth and Will occupied themselves by making moony eyes at each other and every once and a while giving little kisses and hugs to each other. And so it went for quite sometime, until finally in the wee hours of the morning they each, other than Will and Elizabeth who left together of course, made their ways back to their respective homes, or ship as it were, to get what sleep they could until they departed on their mission the next morning, which was in fact now only hours away.

As he entered the Fort, James stopped at the desk and left word with the officer on duty as to what time he was to be awakened in the morning. And although James had not consumed an over large amount of alcohol he had more than was his usual. It was apparent to the officer that the Commodore had been imbibing, not only by the alcohol on the breath the officer had no trouble noticing, but because there was a certain lack of rigid posture the man was used to seeing in his commanding officer, and there was also the fact that the Commodore was slurring his words just a bit. He smiled as he watched the retreating figure stumble over a nonexistent something in the middle of the floor as the Commodore headed for his office in a most un-Commodore-ly fashion. James often worked in his office until the late hours of the night, often spending the night there rather than bothering to make his way home at such a late hour, so some time ago he had a small cot set in the corner behind a screen for such occasions. As he entered his office he removed his coat and attempted to hang it on the coat rack by the door, a coat rack that was not co-operating at all. James finally decided that the back of a nearby chair would serve the purpose just as well and hung it there instead. His hat and wig he placed on his desk, not even attempting to scuffle with the unco-operative rack again. He removed his cravat and waistcoat, his shoes and stockings, which after the third or fourth attempt decided it would be best if he sat down to perform said task, and placed each item in a neat pile next to his hat and wig. He made his way to the cot, and was sound asleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

Jack swayed up the gangplank and headed straight for his cabin. He went to the cupboard, withdrew a bottle of rum, sat at his desk, kicked his feet up and crossed his ankles on the desk, and began drinking said rum as he pondered the mission they were about to embark on. He had never required much sleep, and this appeared to be one of those nights he would get little if any.

Will explained to Elizabeth about the events that brought about Jack's apology in the tavern as they walked arm in arm on the way to the Governor's mansion. They entered trying to be quiet and not wake anyone, but both were stifling giggles and laughs, their actions bringing back memories of when they were younger and had snuck out and then had to sneak back in without detection. They made their way up the stairs to the room they were staying in until their new house was finished. They made it to their room without alerting anyone, and fell giggling on the bed for a while until the giggles turned into much different sounds altogether.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James woke at the knock on his door and called out, "I am awake, thank you." He lay there for a few minutes judging the state he was in from last night. He did have a bit of a hangover but thankfully nothing he couldn't handle, just a dull pounding in his head and a very slight feeling of nausea. He slowly sat up on the edge of the bed, and not being hit with any worse symptoms than he already had got to his feet and walked over to the wash basin and began washing up and dressing. As he was buttoning up his shirt one of the men knocked and as James called "enter" brought a breakfast tray in and set it on the corner of his desk. "Thank you Mr. Porter. I won't need anything else, you may go." James perused the items on the tray and decided he would stick with just the tea and perhaps a piece of dry toast. He sat down and went over any paperwork he felt would not wait until his return as he ate. There was another knock on the door and James called out a bit brusquely at the interruption, "Yes, what is it?" As Mr. Gillette and Mr. Groves came in he moderated his tone a bit. "What is it gentlemen?"

"Mr. Groves and I feel one of us should accompany you sir. We feel it would not be safe for you to travel alone in such company." Mr. Gillette said getting right to the point.

"Indeed!" James said as he thought to himself "Here we go with the mothering again and good Lord, both of them at once." He spoke aloud to the men as he looked from one to the other, "What would cause you to think the presence of one more of us would have any effect if the _company _I was keeping had anything but good intentions in mind, seems like the only outcome would be two dead naval officers instead of one gentlemen."

They looked at each other and then back at the Commodore. "With all respect, we still feel it would be prudent for one of us to come with you sir." Mr. Gillette said.

"I see, well let me explain my problem in choosing either one of you gentlemen, and perhaps you can shed some light on my dilemma here. Do I choose the one who winds up in arm wrestling matches with said company or do I choose the one who is totally befooled by said companies Captain?" James said with a not unkind smirk. "Really gentlemen, I will be fine, and I need both of you here to make sure things go smoothly while I am gone."

"But sir!" they both started to say at once and were at once quieted as James held his hand up in a silencing gesture, stood up, grabbed his jacket and the satchel he had packed a couple of days ago in preparation, and said as he headed for the door, "The discussion is over gentlemen. My mind is made up. You both shall carry out your duties here until my return."

Neither one looked happy about the Commodore's words but they both gave him an unenthusiastic "Aye sir." as they followed him out of the office and the fort and towards the dock.

When they arrived Will and Elizabeth were already there, just getting ready to go aboard after saying good bye to Governor Swann. Governor Swann turned as James approached and said, "A word if you please Commodore."

James stopped by his side and the Governor continued, "I would hope you will do all that is within your power to keep my daughter safe."

"I shall indeed Governor, although I'm sure your request is not needed. Mr. Turner no doubt will see that no harm befalls her." James replied.

"Yes…..well just the same I would appreciate your attention to the matter. You are much more experienced than Mr. Turner and I feel a much better protector in certain situations that may come up. You understand my hesitation to put the safety of my daughter solely in the hands of a blacksmith."

"Mr. Turner is a fine if somewhat inexperienced man Governor. You may depend on the both of us to see to Mrs. Turners safety sir." James said as he took his leave and headed aboard the Pearl.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	9. Chapter 9

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 9

James boarded the Pearl and walked over to Will and Elizabeth who were engrossed in talking to Mr. Gibbs.

"Commodore," Mr. Gibbs said as he gave James a nod of his head, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl."

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs, now where is Captain Sparrow? We should be headed out as soon as possible." James replied as he returned Mr. Gibbs nod and then looked around for Jack.

"Cap'n said to be alertin 'em when all our guests were aboard Commodore, I'm thinkin this be all of ye so I'll just be off now to go let 'em know." He headed off in search of Jack, stopping several yards away to take a swig from his ever-present rum pouch before continuing on.

As they stood there watching Gibbs walk off Jack appeared from somewhere behind them.

"Ah, the lovely young wedded-ly blissed couple, dear William and Elizabeth luv, I see you made it." Jack said with a glinting smile and hands waving about as he walked around in front of the couple. "Welcome aboard me Pearl." he said with a grand gesture.

"Thank you Jack." Will answered.

"I'm glad you decided to transport us Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Trifles luv, besides I was given rather inevasable encouragement on the matter by a certain stuffy and unbearably overbearing Commodore." and then swaying back on his heels, fluttering his hands about, and looking around with a questioning look on his face said, "Speaking of said Commodore, has he not arrived yet? A bit rude I'm thinking to not be his prompt and proper self on such a momentous occasion."

"I am right here _Captain_." James said a bit annoyed.

Jack's head snapped around, he gave James a mock surprised expression, leaned in very close to James' face as if checking to see if it really was the Commodore, and waved his hands about in said face as he spoke, "Oh, there you are! Sorry mate, didn't recognize you without all the fine naval frippery upon and about your person as it were ….and the wig of course, you're nigh unrecognizable without that particular accouterment . Thought you was one of the deck hands."

"Indeed!" James said in a haughty tone, or as much of a haughty tone he could muster as he leaned his head back as far as he could from the pirate…sorry.. privateer's face thrust in his.

"Jack," Will said as he watched the Commodore's expression go from a little peeved to much more peeved, "Jack," a little louder this time. Elizabeth, getting the gist of the situation now added her voice, "Jack! Now's not the time! We need to get on with what we're all here for."

"Yer right luv." Jack said after a few moments. He withdrew slightly from James' personal space but did not loose eye contact with the man, "Mr. Gibbs!" he called out loudly.

"Aye Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs replied from a short ways away.

"Show our _guests_ to their accommodations." and sashayed off towards the wheel waving his arms about, giving orders to the crew as he passed to make ready to sail.

"Aye Cap'n." and then addressing the three, "Jest follow me and we'll get you all fixed up and settled in all right and proper." They picked up what little luggage they had brought with them and followed after the man.

Mr. Gibbs showed James to his cabin and then Will and Elizabeth to theirs.

As he started to shut the door he said, "After yer settled you may be wantin to find a bite to eat. Cook usually keeps a bit of eatables and the like ready fer the crew. Probably be able to find somethin to fill your stomachs in the galley, although I'll not be pronouncin it the best vittles you've ever eaten.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs, I'm sure we can make do with whatever we find." Will said with a smile for the man.

"Aye lad, that's what ye be sayin now. May change yer judgment once ye lay eyes on it or try eatin any of it." Mr. Gibbs said with a grimace as he closed the door.

"I think we will have much more than food to worry about on this mission Will." Elizabeth said as Will turned from the door to face her.

"If you're talking about Jack and the Commodore I am in full agreement."

"It shouldn't be too bad while both of us are on board to keep a watchful eye on them, but once I leave the ship at Saint Dominque it will be up to you to prevent them from doing each other bodily harm." Elizabeth said as she walked over to Will, put her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "But right now I think we can come up with much more pleasant things to occupy us Mr. Turner."

Will smiled and returned her kiss, "I think that's a fine idea Mrs. Turner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was singing to himself in a low voice as he guided the Pearl out of the harbor. He was almost always in a good mood when he could leave land behind and be out on the water. He never tired of the feeling of his Pearl beneath him as she glided across the waves towards the horizon and what lay beyond. His thoughts turned to just where over the horizon they were headed now, and just what all this would mean for him and his Pearl. He had his doubts that it was going to be as simple as the Commodore made out. He knew the Commodore was honest to a fault, but he wondered if the Commodore was capable of perhaps not speaking the whole truth, withholding parts of the truth as it were. "Humm." he said to himself as he tapped his chin with a couple of his fingers as he pondered this. "Now that's an interestin thought, could our dear Commodore be holdin somethin back? Never really contemplated the idea that the Commodore would be capable of anything even remotely in the way of bein dubious or deceitful, may have to be keepin a bit of a closer eye on him I'm thinkin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As James entered his cabin he could feel the ship was beginning to make way. "Good." he said to himself, "The sooner this is over the better." Now although James loved the sea and in his opinion didn't get to spend near enough time sailing, especially since his promotion, he would be glad when he had completed his mission and was able to return to Port Royal. Always being an almost compulsively neat person, he began to put the few things he'd brought with him into the chest of drawers. He had set his satchel on the bed when he'd entered the room, and now went from opened satchel to dresser with each item, refolding it on the way, and placing it neatly in the drawer. He had almost finished when he noticed the mirror sitting to one side of the dresser. He stood there for a moment or two contemplating the reflection staring back at him, and then with a snort said, "Deck hand indeed!"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	10. Chapter 10

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 10

James had been in the galley long enough to eat and start sipping absently on his second cup of tea, his thoughts focused on the mission ahead when Will and Elizabeth came in arm and arm looking rather flushed. He didn't even want to begin to ponder about why that would be; and so turned his thoughts back to where they had been previously.

Will gave him a friendly smile and a nod as he took a seat across the table. Elizabeth smiled as she walked past to fix them something to eat. James responses to both were the same, a preoccupied nod of his head, and then the return of his eyes to the rim of his teacup.

"Well Commodore, we are underway at last." Will said trying to make conversation.

"So it would seem Mr. Turner." James answered quietly, not looking up from his teacup, still immersed in his thoughts.

After a pause, "Well Commodore, how long do you think it will take to get to Saint Dominque?" Will said still trying hard to make conversation.

"It would depend on the conditions we have on the way." James said briefly, still not looking up.

And again another pause, "Well Commodore," Will said looking at Elizabeth who was no help because she had her back to him and could not see the uncomfortable expression that was starting to show on his face. "I hope we have the best conditions we can possibly have." Will said lamely with his eyes still on Elizabeth.

"That would of course, be the better of all options Mr. Turner." James answered, his eyes still lowered.

Pausing once again, "Well Commodore," and then seeing Elizabeth coming back towards him Will finished the statement with relief in his tone, "here's Elizabeth."

James did look up at Will then with an almost amused expression on his face as he said, "Were you not aware Mr. Turner that Mrs. Turner has been present the whole time?" He honestly did not hold anything against the couple anymore, but there was still a teeny tiny bit of perverse pleasure in seeing the young man thrown off kilter a little, and the sight of Will's mouth opening and closing several times without anything but unintelligible sounds coming out fed into this just a bit.

Will was saved from having to answer as Elizabeth reached the table and seeing the expression on James face said, "Well I'm glad you two are getting along so well." She sat the plates and tea down, took her seat beside Will, and as she started to eat said, "So what have you two been talking about?"

Will's mouth started moving again and once more no words came out.

"We were having a conversation about the weather." James said with a slight bit of amusement in his tone, the bit of a smile still playing on his lips.

"Well I guess that _would_ be the preferred topic of conversation for sailors now wouldn't it." Elizabeth said with a roll of her eyes.

"I would hardly consider myself a sailor Elizabeth." Will said looking a bit sheepish.

"Oh now Mr. Turner, I think you underestimate yourself. I'm sure you would make a fine sailor if you put your mind to it, might even make a fine captain one of these days." James said, perhaps in a bit of atonement for his previous jibe.

Will looked at the man to see if there was any sign of sarcasm on his face and could detect none. "Thank you Commodore." he said with a bit of a questioning tone, still not sure if it was meant as a compliment or a dig at his parentage.

The Commodore gave him a nod and went back to sipping at his tea.

"So Will, how long till we get to Saint Dominque?" Elizabeth asked.

Will sputtered a little on the sip of tea he had been taking, and then with a quick glance at the Commodore said, "It would depend on the conditions we have on the way."

"Well then I hope we have the best conditions we could possible have." Elizabeth said as she sipped her tea.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Will said with another glance at James who was smirking a bit into his teacup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day and a half out of Port Royal the watch called out "Sail Ho" and pointed off to larboard. Jack raised his telescope but the ship was still too far off to make out much detail, other than the fact it appeared to be headed in their direction.

"More'n likely be a merchant makin towards Port Royal Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Keep a weather eye out Mr. Gibbs, although you're probably right. Don't think the French or Spanish either one would be foolish enough to enter dear old Mother England's, or for that matter our dear Commodore's patrollin area. Not with just one ship anyway." Jack said as he lowered the telescope and walked off.

Mr. Gibbs shouted up to the man in the crow's nest, "Keep a sharp eye on 'em Patrick, Cap'n won't take it none too kindly if we get snuck up on."

"Aye Mr. Gibbs." the man called back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Know of any ships that should be in the area Commodore?" Jack said moving his hands about as he sashayed into the galley where the three people sat.

"None that I am aware of Captain. Has one been spotted?" James replied, his expression as he looked up at Jack clearly showing curiosity and perhaps a bit of concern.

"They are still too far off to tell who they might be. Seems they be makin straight for us, at least for the present. Might not have noticed us yet, and there's the possibility they may change course once they do." Jack said with an expression that said he didn't really believe his last statement.

"I would think this development would bear keeping an eye on." James answered.

"My thoughts exactly Commodore. One way or another we should soon know their intent." Jack said as he walked over and retrieved a bottle of rum, sat down in an empty chair, and took a drink. "Only thing to do now is wait and see." Jack said between drinks.

"Do you think there will be trouble?" Will said looking worriedly at Elizabeth as he took her hand. It was clear his thoughts were for her safety.

"William Turner, I am capable of handling a sword as well as myself if it comes to a battle!" Elizabeth said as she jerked her hand out of Will's.

"Elizabeth, that's not…..I wasn't………..Elizabeth please…." Will started, not caring for the glare he was receiving from her.

Elizabeth held her hand up in a silencing gesture, "Just let it go William." she snapped at him.

James let out a snort, and Jack gave the couple a shiny grin as he continued to drink his rum.

"Cap'n , ye may be wantin to come and see this." Mr. Gibbs said as he stuck his head in the door. "Patrick spotted another sail."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	11. Chapter 11

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 11

Jack and James were the first on deck, followed a few steps behind by Mr. Gibbs, Will and Elizabeth. Jack headed for the rail and putting the telescope to his eye peered at the ships for a few moments then handed the telescope to James. James looked through the telescope, lowered it slightly, looked at Jack, and then put it back to his eye. "It would appear there are three ships now Captain."

"I noticed that Commodore." Jack replied and then continued in a questioning tone, "I suppose it would be a bit superfluous to hope or suggest they are simple merchant ships wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would Captain, if merely for the fact they are flying French colors, and if my eyes are not deceiving me the crew are wearing French uniforms." James said as he handed the telescope back to Jack.

Jack looked once again and replied, "I think you're right about the uniforms Commodore." and then to Mr. Gibbs, "All hands to stations if you please Mr. Gibbs, we shall be at the ready until we know what their intent may be."

"Aye Cap'n." and then turned and started shouting orders to the crew as he hurried off.

"Well no use standing about is there?" Jack said with a flutter of hands as he rocked back on his heels, "It will be some time before we are close enough to find out what they are about. Might as well spend the time in more propitious pursuits don't you think?" and without waiting for an answer swayed off toward the galley. James did not move, preferring to stay at the rail keeping vigil on the approaching ships. Will shrugged his shoulders at Elizabeth, and as she moved off to follow Jack he followed her.

"Jack, what are you going to do?" Elizabeth addressed the man as she and Will entered the galley and found Jack and his rum seated at the table.

"Well luv, right now I'm going to do my best to finish this bottle of rum. After that……well after that remains to be seen." Jack said with a wave of his hands. "Care to join me?" he added as he offered the bottle to the couple.

"I hardly think this is the time for drinking Jack." Elizabeth said a bit aghast.

"Now luv, there's always time for a bit of rum. Makes things go so much smoother, and if not smoother, at least makes a body not care that things are not going as smoothly as they could be. So you see luv, a bit of rum is always a good thing." Jack said with a smile and a flip of his hand.

"Really Jack, we are about to be attacked by three ships with more than enough fire power between them to sink the Pearl. You surely don't intend to sit here and get drunk?" Will said unbelievingly.

"No, dear William, I intend to sit here and drink….drink…….there is a difference William….if only a small one." Jack answered and then took another drink from the bottle in his hand.

"Can't we out run them Jack? The Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean isn't she, and they are still far away enough for that aren't they?" Elizabeth said.

"Aye, that she is under normal circumstances, however I don't think that will be happenin at the present time luv, unless there's a change in the wind." Jack said quietly.

"So we just sit here and wait for them to blow us apart?" Will said angrily.

"Don't necessarily have to just sit young William, you could do a myriad of things, for instance, drink," Jack said as he once again held the bottle of rum up, "sing, dance, run around the deck screaming at the top of your lungs, although that might distract the crew a bit, wouldn't really suggest it now that I think it over." Jack said as he cocked his head to the side as if in deep though, and then continued, "You do get my meaning though dear William, not much to do until those ships get a bit closer."

"I think we should go talk to the Commodore." Will said still angry.

"Aye there you go….. go do that…..go on….off with you now…..take your bonny lass there with you." Jack said a bit snippily as he waved his arms about and made shooing motions at Will.

"Well I will!" Will said, "Come on Elizabeth." grabbing her by the hand and heading out the door, which surprised Elizabeth enough that she followed along without uttering a word.

"Commodore!" Will shouted as he came on deck, still with Elizabeth in tow, as he spotted the Commodore talking with Mr. Gibbs by the rail and headed towards him. James turned at the shout of his name to see a totally unbelievable sight, one that he would have never believed if he wasn't witnessing it with his own eyes. He gave a snort, trying his best to keep the smile from his lips at the sight of an evidently extremely enraged William Turner dragging an evidently extremely dumbfounded Elizabeth Turner along behind him. Mr. Gibbs deciding quickly this would be the opportune moment to take his leave said as he tried to appear casual as he walked away, "Now that's somethin you're not likely to be seein every day."

"Indeed." James said in reply, and then tried a little unsuccessfully for the most serious face he could muster as he cast his eyes towards the rapidly approaching couple.

"Commodore, I'd like to have a word with you." Will said as he stomped up to James.

James cleared his throat and said with a nod at Will, "Mr. Turner." and then directing his gaze at Elizabeth, "Mrs. Turner."

Will seemed to come to his senses as James spoke and realized he still had a very firm grip on Elizabeth's hand about the same time that Elizabeth came out of her shock at Will grabbing her and dragging her along behind him.

"Sorry Elizabeth." he said apologetically at the same time that Elizabeth jerked her hand out of his, favoring him with a very unhappy glare and saying in a very outraged tone, "William Turner don't ever do anything like that again!"

James took the opportunity of the two staring at each other to further wipe the grin off his face and address them in a close proximity of his usual Commodore-ly tone. "You wished to speak to me about something Mr. Turner?"

"What?" the sound of the Commodore's voice catching his attention, "Oh yes, Jack says we can't outrun those ships." Will said as he waved his hands towards the direction of the ships.

"As much as I regret having to side with that man he is on this occasion correct Mr. Turner, the wind is not presently in our favor to attempt such a maneuver."

"So you're saying the same thing Jack said? We can't do anything but wait for them to blow us apart?" Will said unbelieving.

"Oh I would not go that far Mr. Turner, there are other alternatives to that scenario, although it is not the proper time to act upon them yet. And until that time comes we will continue to do what we are doing….wait."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	12. Chapter 12

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 12

Jack came on deck, noticing William and Elizabeth standing some distance away from the Commodore who was still standing by the rail watching the ships approach. He walked up behind James and leaning in towards him said, "So Commodore, come up with a plan yet?"

James jumped a little; so intent in his vigil he hadn't heard the man approach. "I thought that was your department Captain, miraculous escapes and all." he said turning his head toward Jack.

Jack spread his arms wide as he stepped up to the rail to stand beside James and with an apologetic shrug and expression said, "Haven't been able to come up with a thing mate."

"Surely the legendary _Captain Jack Sparrow_ is not admitting he is unable to come up with some sort of fantastically outlandish and utterly amazing plan to outwit and escape his opponents?" James said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Might if there was only one or two of 'em, but seein as there are three of 'em no doubt armed to the teeth bearin down on us, and the wind's chosen for what ever reason at this particular time not to be blowin in our favor kind of limits what I'd be comin up with." Jack replied still a bit apologetically.

"Well _Captain_, perhaps when they are within hailing distance, if they haven't blown us totally out of the water by then, you can use your portentously charming gift of prattle to convince them to surrender to us."

"I did think about that very idea Commodore." Jack said with a totally straight face.

"Indeed!" James replied snappishly and turned his attention back to the ships that were now almost within cannon range, and then continued, "Well _Captain_, since we have not come up with a suitable plan to elude battle, I suggest battle is what we prepare for." James said seriously.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack called out, "Cannons on my command if you please."

"Aye Cap'n, cannons ready on your order." Mr. Gibbs replied.

Jack walked over to Will and Elizabeth, "Seems we're about to be tryin to blow them out of the water as they do the same to us luvs. Might want to be findin a bit more of a concealed spot as it were to be standin."

Will and Elizabeth had been discussing the fact that battle was probably eminent before Jack had walked up to them, and had decided after much consternation on Will's part and much persuading on Elizabeth's part that they would both do their part in said battle.

"We do not intend to hide Jack, we intend to do our part to defend the Pearl." Will said.

"That's a fine ideal to be sure mate, but let's have a bit of perspective here if you please. I'm sure me next remarks aren't goin to be met with any kind of agreeability by your bonny lass but I'm going to say them just the same. I think ya need to be taken her to shelter and if she won't stay there without bindin her from head to toe then that's what ya need ta be doin."

"I'm not going anywhere Jack." Elizabeth said with determination.

"You heard her Jack, she's not going anywhere." Will said, although not in as determined tone as Elizabeth's.

Further verbal confrontation was ended as James shouted, "Cannon fire!" and a moment or two later a cannon ball landed very close to the side of the Pearl.

"Fire Mr. Gibbs." Jack shouted as he headed for the vantage point of the wheel. He could see the nearest other ship would not be within firing distance for a good few minutes yet and the farthest ship would not be within that distance for a good ten minutes. At least his Pearl would not be facing them all at the same time, which would have been a better strategy on the part of the opposing Captains. Oh well, Jack was thankful for small favors. He felt the Pearl shudder as her cannons fired, and was glad to see they had made a hit on the ship. "Keep firin Mr. Gibbs." Jack shouted at the man. And then he felt it, felt it against his face, the wind. He looked up and saw a bit of wind in the sails, now he had some maneuvering room. He took the wheel from Mr. Cotton and Mr. Cotton's parrot and began to do just that. They still might not be able to outrun them before damage was done to the Pearl but he was going to give it a hell of a try. The trick would be to keep the Pearl's cannons aimed at the enemy while trying to get out of range of the enemies cannons as soon as possible. Mr. Gibbs was doing a fine job of keeping the cannons firing and was improving accuracy with every shot. The Commodore had stepped in while Jack was occupied with the wheel, and had taken over giving orders to the crew who were now clambering up the rigging to do his bidding and make the most of the wind. Then the second ship opened fire on them, and unfortunately that gun crew was a bit more accurate in their cannon fire. The Pearl was hit twice in as many shots, although not really damaged, but to Jack that was not a good sign. They would have the range now and guaranteed the next shots would be aimed to do much more damage. "Bugger!" Jack said as he tried to maneuver the Pearl so the range would be off. Then more cannon fire from the enemy ships, one coming perilously close to the mast. "Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" Jack said as he spun the wheel. Then he was knocked from the wheel by someone as a cannon ball crashed in the deck a yard or so away. "Bloody Hell!" Jack swore as who ever knocked him to the deck climbed off him. He looked up to see the Commodore standing there with his hand extended towards him to help him up saying, "Are you all right?"

"Would have been much more bloody better if you hadn't knocked all the air out of me lungs by smashin me into the deck."

"Sorry" James said insincerely, "Heat of battle and all." as Jack took his hand and the Commodore hoisted him up from the deck and headed off. As he got a few feet away he called back over his shoulder, "No need to thank me now _Captain_." and continued to the deck below.

The Pearl was firing at the ships for all she was worth, but Jack knew it would only be a matter of a very short time until the last ship was in firing range, and he wasn't sure how long they could last when that happened.

Jack had regained the wheel by now, and although his ribs hurt something awful as he spun the heavy wheel, bloody Commodore probably broke something in his all fired attempt to save him from a cannon shot that probably wouldn't have hit him anyway, he continued to navigate as best he could with his somewhat limited movement. "Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!"

Jack was so intent on his grumbling to himself and the pain that the lack of cannon fire from the other ships took a few moments to sink in, in fact it wasn't until the crew started hurrahing that he really noticed. He looked towards the ships just as cannon fire sailed over the Pearl from the other direction and hit the nearest enemy ship. Jack whirled around and saw two Royal Navy ships approaching in that direction, and doing a fine job of missing the Pearl and hitting the other ships as they made their retreat. He saw James standing at the rail watching the ships sailing towards them. James turned and shouted to Jack, "It's the Trident and the Atlantis, although what they are doing here and not protecting the harbor at Port Royal is a matter I will soon be getting an answer to." And as he finished he turned once again to watch the progress of the two ships.

"Commodore?" Jack called back, and as James turned to look up at him once more Jack continued with much exaggerated flopping of arms and hands, "In all your dressin down and sundry of said ship's Captains you'll not forget to extend a bit of thanks now will you?"

"Indeed!" James replied, although he did have a ghost of a smile on his face as he turned back around.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated


	13. Chapter 13

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 13

As the French ships limped off a skiff from the Trident and just a few minutes later one from the Atlantis were launched and headed for the Pearl.

James stood at the rail watching, adopting his Commodore-ly stance without conscious thought, hands clasped behind his back as the boats approached. As the two navy officers came on board James turned and strode over to them. They both came to attention and gave James perfectly executed salutes. James stared at them for a few moments before giving them a salute in return.

"I believe I made my orders very clear before I left Port Royal gentlemen, and in no way possible that I am aware of could they in even the slightest sense be construed to include following me in the two most important means of defense Port Royal has. I assume you have conspired together to come up with a plausible explanation for your actions?" and then motioning at the two with a wave of his hands, "Go on, I'd love to hear what you came up with."

Still standing at attention Mr. Gillette and Mr. Groves cast sidelong glances at each other. Mr. Gillette was the first to speak, "Commodore sir, there were rumors of French war ships in the area………"

Groves interrupted, "And we talked it over and asked ourselves what you would do in the situation………"

"And decided you would go out to meet the threat………." Gillette added.

"So here we are. I assure you running into the Black Pearl was simply coincidence……….." Groves interjected.

"Not planned in any way what so ever…..sir." Gillette finished.

"So you feel I would have taken the two most heavily armed ships in the Caribbean and gone chasing around after some unsubstantiated rumor leaving Port Royal woefully under protected and ripe for attack? Gentlemen?"

"We didn't look at it exactly in that way sir." Mr. Gillette said quietly.

"But in our defense sir, we did actually find French war ships." Mr. Groves added.

"Lucky for you two, otherwise I might be inclined to recommend a bit stiffer penalty for the two of you." James said. "Now regardless of what you may claim was your reasoning, I will tell you this, I am perfectly fine, as you can see no bodily harm has befell me at the hands of my present company, nor is it likely to. No one has threatened me with pistol, musket, sword or cutlass nor any other manner of sharp object of any kind, down to and including any kitchen knife or fork that may be aboard this vessel. I have a mission to complete, and you gentlemen have responsibilities to fulfill back in Port Royal, responsibilities that in no way, shape, or form include running off to mother your commanding officer. Do I make myself clear?"

Two more perfect salutes executed, and a "Yes Sir!" from the officers.

"Good, then as you sail back to Port Royal I would suggest you both contemplate all meanings of the words _Follow Your Commanding Officer's Orders To The Letter._ Gentlemen you are free to go."

"Yes Sir!" they said in unison, and then climbed back down to the skiffs waiting for them and began heading back for their respective ships.

James stood at the rail watching the boats row off, and suddenly remembered something, "Mr. Gillette, Mr. Groves," he called out to them, and as the men looked back towards them he shouted, "Captain Sparrow…..and myself as well wish to extend our thanks for your help in the battle." And then after a moments pause added, "In no way is that to be interpreted as a softening of my previously stated position on your actions gentlemen."

Both men smiled as they gave one last salute towards James.

"That's a fine couple of officers you've got there Commodore, even if they are navy." Jack said as he sauntered up to James. "Don't suppose they'd be interested in changin sides?"

"I hardly think so Captain."

"Never hurts to ask Commodore." Jack said with a smile and a flutter of hands as he started to walk off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were relatively uneventful. Elizabeth spent her time going over the papers she carried, and the strategy she would use once she reached Saint Domique. Will and James made themselves as helpful around the ship as they could to deal with the boredom. They even quite a few times practiced their sword fighting with each other, mostly for Will's benefit as he was used to spending several hours each day doing just that, and was glad to have someone as skilled as the Commodore to practice against. This activity never failed to draw quite a few members of the crew as an audience, along with whistles, cheers, boot stomping, and hollers when either one of the men executed a well done maneuver.

Elizabeth had come on deck to get some fresh air during one of these matches, and as she stood there watching Jack strolled up. "Now luv, that is a fine sight for sure. No doubt two of the most upstandin examples of manhood a girl could hope to lay eyes on."

"Really Jack, and just what is that suppose to mean?" Elizabeth said as she looked towards Jack.

"Not a thing luv, just makin an observation's all. Perfectly innocent I assure you." Jack said with a flutter of hands and an innocent look.

"Nothing you do is perfectly innocent Jack." Elizabeth replied.

"Now that's just unfair luv, I'm perfectly innocent a lot of times." Jack said a bit poutily.

"No you're not, and if your comment was meant to insinuate I might have some sort of feelings for James I assure you my heart belongs to Will." Elizabeth said rather haughtily. "I think of James as a big brother, a dear friend as well."

"Are ya positive that's all you feel for the man luv, he'd have made a fine husband I'm thinkin."

Elizabeth paused before she answered thoughtfully, "I know he would have Jack, he is a fine man, kind, gentle, and a lot more tenderhearted than he'd care for anyone to know under the front he puts on, and if I didn't have Will in my life I'm sure I would have been very happy as his wife." And then a bit more in her normal tone, "But I do have Will."

"So you do luv, so you do." Jack said flippantly as he smiled, swayed a bit and then sashayed off.

Elizabeth watched him walk away and slowly turned back to the men who were still absorbed in their sword practice. Her thoughts however were still on what Jack had said, and stayed there for some time.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	14. Chapter 14

A/N French translations were obtained online so if incorrect please let me know or just ignore them. Thanks

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 14

A full day before the Pearl would arrive at Saint Domique Will and Elizabeth began saying their good byes. They were touching, hugging, and kissing more than usual if that was even possible. If any of the crew saw them come on deck, or come into the galley, or ran into them anywhere on the ship, they would groan, make a face, and immediately get as far away from the couple as they could, the displays being way to mushy for any of them to witness.

"Will, I'm not so worried about the mission as I am the fact that I will be away from you." Elizabeth said as they stood on deck in each other's arms.

"I will miss you something terrible too Elizabeth." Will answered as he kissed her on the neck.

"You two really need to find somewhere's besides me deck to be doin all that huggy kissy stuff. Can't get an honest days work out o the crew cause their all hell bent on tryin to avoid the seein of the both of you _doin_ all that huggy kissy stuff." Jack said waving his arms about as he swayed up to the couple.

"Oh Jack, it's surely not that bad." Elizabeth said with amusement.

"No luv, I'm tellin ya it is…..it is that bad, believe me. Why Mr. Cotton's parrot has even commented to me about it." Jack said with more arm and hand fluttering.

"You're kidding?" Will said looking at Jack questioningly.

"Dear William, even if I was _kidding_ it's not something I would _kid_ about." Jack replied.

"What?" William replied as he tried to decipher what Jack had just said.

Elizabeth looked at Will and seeing the baffled look on his face, rolled her eyes said, "Of course he's kidding Will."

"I don't know Elizabeth, he sounded pretty serious." Will replied, still trying to figure out whether Jack was serious or not.

"I'm havin a thought here luvs, how bout the two of you toddle off somewheres else and decide about the seriousness of me statement," and then with more waving and shooing motions continued, "or do what ever it is you two do when young William doesn't understand something and you have to explain it to him luv. How bout that?"

"Jack, you are terrible." Elizabeth said a bit aghast, but with a little bit of humor in her tone.

"Aye luv, you can discuss that too as long as you are some place _other_ than me deck while you do said discussin. Savvy?"

Elizabeth gave him what she was trying very hard to be a frown but looked more like something that was trying hard not to turn into a smile, Will still looked confused as Elizabeth led him off towards their cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they made port in the harbor at Saint Domique and were met by the aides of the Governor who would be escorting them to the Governor's Palace. Will walked by Elizabeth's side as they followed the men carrying Elizabeth's luggage. As they reached the palace the Governor himself greeted them. The man spoke passable English with only a sprinkling of his native French, and greeted them enthusiastically, "Welcome Madame Turner," the man said, and then turning to Will said, "And you must be Monsieur Turner, merveilleux, come in s'il vous plait." and motioned for them to follow him into the palace.

"He seems nice enough." Will whispered to Elizabeth as they were shown into a large dining room and chairs around a huge table loaded with more and different kinds of food than Will had ever seen in his life.

"Now please, amusez-vous bien." The Governor said making a sweeping gesture towards the food. " I do have some other affaires a regler to attend to but will be back tout a l'heure." He gave them a polite bow as he exited the room.

"I don't think there is any need to worry Will, it benefits the Governor to at least appear to be working towards the trade agreement as much as it does us. And any sleuthing I do will be done in the most covert way. There is a contact here in the Governor's staff that will make themselves known to help Will."

"I know, it's just normal for a husband to worry about his wife." Will said a bit forlornly.

"Oh Will things will be fine and before you know it we will all be back in Port Royal." Elizabeth said patting his arm and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I just wish it was all over and we were back there now." Will said still a bit sad.

"I know you do Will." Elizabeth said in a conciliatory tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later one of the Governor's aides entered, introduced himself as Alon Bergeron, and explained the Governor had been delayed longer than he expected, and it would probably be tomorrow before he could meet with Mrs. Turner. If she would kindly follow him he would escort her to her room. They both followed the aide out of the dining room, and were led down a number of corridors and up three or four flights of stairs.

"I don't know if I'll ever find my way out of here." Will said after the fourth or fifth turn and the second staircase.

"Not to worry young sir, I will show you out when you are ready to go." the aide said.

"I think you're going to have to." Will said smiling at the man.

He finally approached a door, opened it, and gestured for the couple to enter.

Will's eyes went wide as he took in the richness of the room, it was very large and filled with all sorts of expensive furnishings, a lot of them covered if not with solid silver or gold then silver and gold filigree. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the room, and several expensive looking candelabras sitting around on various tables. The floor was covered in thick oriental carpets, and there were several floor to ceiling windows adorned with thick velvet drapes. Will was almost speechless with amazement. He did however stop to say a word of thanks in his mind that Jack had decided not to accompany them, they would probably have been unceremoniously escorted from the palace if not just outright shot, because he knew Jack would never be able to resist the temptation of taking something, or more likely a number of somethings. Will was still looking around in awe when Elizabeth addressed him, "Will…….Will….Will!"

"Sorry Elizabeth, I've never seen anything like this before."

"I know Will, but you really should be getting back to the ship, the Captain will be wanting to leave soon." Elizabeth said as she walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"I guess you're right Elizabeth, but I sure hate to leave." Will said, and applied a bit of Jack's mannerisms to himself as he tried to put a pout on his face.

"That doesn't suite you any more than it does Jack dear Husband." Elizabeth said with a smile and a kiss.

"You will be careful won't you?" Will said, his eyes looking straight into her's.

"Yes Will, don't worry, just be back here on time to pick me up."

"You can definitely count on that dear Wife." Will said returning her hug and kiss before turning and opening the door where Alon was waiting to show him out. He really didn't want to leave, but knowing he must he figured now was the time before he thought of a million reasons not to.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	15. Chapter 15

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 15

"Ah dear William, did you get the bonny lass all settled in nice and proper?" Jack asked as Will came back aboard.

"Yes Jack," Will answered a bit downcast, "I hate leaving her here all alone."

"Now William," Jack said with a friendly wave of his hands towards Will as he swayed back and forth on his heels, "I'm thinkin it's the Governor and his staff you should be worried about, they don't realize what they are in for dealin with the likes of her.

"I just hate not being with her. I hope she'll be all right." Will answered still a bit sad.

"No need to fret over that William, the bonny lass has shown in the past she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Jack said with a flutter of hands.

"I hope you're right Jack." Will said dejectedly as he walked off towards the cabin he so recently shared with Elizabeth.

"I see Mr. Turner has made it back." James said as he approached Jack.

"Aye, for the most part, although I'd be judgin he left a good part of his heart back there with the lass." Jack answered.

"I can hardly see how we could fault him for that Captain." James replied pensively.

"Well Commodore," Jack said cheerily, "Shall we be off on our dubious, deceitful and in fact most duplicitous mission? In Her Royal Old Self's name of course. What say you? Off to Tortuga?"

"Yes Captain, off to Tortuga." James replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they headed for Tortuga Will slowly came out of his funk from Elizabeth's absence. He and James again took up the fencing practice, much to the crew's delight.

James was sitting in the galley one morning sipping tea when Jack came in.

"Ah, was hopin I'd find you here mate." Jack said happily, "We need to talk."

"And what would the subject of such a talk entail Captain?" James said as he eyed Jack.

"Well Commodore, we'll be makin port in the next two or three days, and I'm thinkin we need to be doin something about you." Jack answered swaying about as he returned James' gaze.

"Do something about me?" James said with a raise of eyebrows.

"Well, thank the powers you've done away with the stuffy uniform and all that frippery, and that bloody wig, but I'm thinkin there's more to be done as it were."

"Such as?"

"Well mate, the truth of it is ya just don't look very…..piratey." Jack answered with a grimace at James.

"Don't you mean privateerly Captain?"

"Aye that too. I'm thinkin you be needin a bit of shiny about your person."

James straightened up stiffly in his chair as he glared and pointed a finger at Jack, and in a warning voice said, "You are not putting any of those……._things_ in my hair Sparrow!"

Jack put on his best shocked look and replied, "Not exactly what I had in mind Commodore. Sides I would not be inclined to share any of 'em anyway. No I had something different in mind Commodore."

"And that would be?" James replied a bit leery.

"Well, most pirates…….er privateers have some sort of bodily adornments…….such as tattoos and the like………"

James interrupted virulently, "You will in no way, shape, or form place any type of tattoo upon my person _Sparrow_!"

"I thought ya might be havin that reaction." Jack said dejectedly.

"Indeed!" James spat out.

"I'm only thinkin of you Commodore, if you don't look the part and you look too _navy_ you'll be compromisin the mission and more 'an likely your own personal personage as well." Jack said.

"No tattoo Sparrow, it is out of the question. I do have to return to my post when this is over and I am sure my superiors, or any future Mrs. Norrington that there might be would frown upon a tattoo. I might, and I stress _might _consider something less permanent, if you were to come up with something."

Jack gave James a glittering smile and swaying back and forth waving his arms about said, "I knew you'd come around Commodore. I have just the thing! Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called out towards the door, and Mr. Gibbs entered a bit hesitantly with a tray in his hands and a apologetic look towards James.

"What is this?" James said warily eyeing the tray Mr. Gibbs was carrying.

"An earring Commodore, we're gonna put a nice pira…….privateerly lookin gold hoop right there in your ear." Jack said still smiling as he waved his hand towards James earlobe.

"No you are not!" James sputtered.

"Now Commodore, I believe it meets all your requirements. Once the mission is over ya pop said shiny out and none's the wiser. Savvy?" Jack said merrily.

"I will still have a hole in my ear Captain." James said dryly.

"Aye Commodore, for a while ya will, but ya never have anybody close enough to ya fer a wee hole to be noticed anyway now do ya. And in time it will be like it _almost _never happened." Jack said dismissingly.

"I am not sure about this Captain."

"Not even for the glory of _Dear Old England_ and the bloody _English Navy_ Commodore, seems a small price to pay for the rewards that will no doubt be heaped upon ya for your success, other wise ya may wind up dangling from some lamppost in Tortuga till they get tired of lookin at ya and decide ta cut ya down."

James thought for a few minutes, took a deep breath, and said, "Very well Sparrow, let's get on with it."

Jack waved grandly at Mr. Gibbs and said, "You heard the Commodore, let's get on with it."

Mr. Gibbs approached and sat the tray down on the table in front of James, "Might sting a bit Commodore." He said apologetically.

James tensed himself and as Mr. Gibbs shoved the needle through his earlobe he flinched, and semi-muttered "Bloody Hell!"

"Be done in a shake Commodore." Mr. Gibbs said as he withdrew the needle and fastened the gold hoop in place. "There ya be Commodore, a fine look for ye if I do say so myself." and held up a mirror for James to look for himself.

"I think it's a bit…large." James said as he gazed in the mirror.

"Makes it all the more Pira………er Privateerly I'm thinkin Commodore, with a bandanna and such you'll definitely look the part mate. Now all we have to do is get you to be a little, or a lot as it were, less stick up the arse in your deportment and demeanor." Jack said.

"Indeed!" James replied, still looking in the mirror at the gaudy earring hanging from his ear.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	16. Chapter 16

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 16

"I'm havin me doubts here Commodore as to whether you're puttin most or all of your attention and or energies towards this if you get my meaning." Jack addressed James with a doubtful look.

"Really Captain, we have been at this for hours, and I find it extremely difficult to totally exchange my normal bearing and stance for that of a pirate, and I absolutely refuse in the most strenuous manner possible to follow your example in said bearing and stance." James said grumpily.

"Ya couldn't carry that off in the slightest anyway mate, no sense even considerin it, it would look downright foolish I'm sure."

"And you do not think it appears that way on you?" James said, eyebrows raised in question.

"Nah mate, I've got the flair and extravagation about me person to carry it off, unlike your stiff and stuffy self there." Jack ignored James glare as he continued, "Now Commodore, we're runnin out of time here so let's be tryin again. Just forget everything ya learned in the bloody Royal Navy bout bein grim, immovable, and inflexible and try walkin like ya ain't got a stick up your arse." Jack finished with a wave of his hands.

James gave a loud snort but did take a couple dozen steps forward, and then walked back to his original position and gave Jack a "Well?" look.

"I believe that was a might bit better that time Commodore." Jack said as he gave James a smile and a flop of his hands. "You may get it yet."

"Are we done now Captain?" James said wearily.

"Fer now I suppose, but you need ta keep practicin mate, you know the old sayin, practice makes……….practice makes………well I'm sure you can finish it for yourself with whatever words ya find most pleasin no doubt." turned and sashayed off with a wave of his arms.

James stood there pinching the bridge of his nose for a few minutes as Jack walked off, he could feel a headache coming on. He shook his head and headed for the galley and a cup of tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Commodore, almost time to go ashore." Jack said gaily as he entered the galley a few days later. "We'll be at anchorage in less than an hour." he paused and then went on, "There's just one more little thing we need to do Commodore."

"And pray tell what would that be Captain?"

Jack answered with a smile as he pulled a dark green bandanna out of his pocket and flourished it in James face saying, "No self-respectin pira……..er privateer would be without one o these mate."

"Very well Captain," James said glumly, "You've done everything else, you may as well add that _thing_ to the torment as well."

Jack smiled brightly, stepped forward, tied the scarf jauntily about the Commodore's head, stepped back, pulled a mirror out of his pocket, waving it in front of James and said, "That's just the touch ya needed mate. Care to take a look at your pira…..privateerly self?"

"No," James said snappishly.

"Suit yourself mate." Jack said withdrawing the mirror, and then instead of putting it back in his pocket laid it on the table, turned and called back over his shoulder as he left, "See you on deck shortly Commodore."

James sat there eyeing the mirror lying on the table, and finally letting out a disgusted huff picked it up and stared at his reflection, taking in the gold hoop in his ear and the scarf tied around his unbound almost shoulder length hair, and the scruffy beard on his face. "Good Lord James," he said to himself, "You do look quite piratical."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack in the lead with Will and James following closely behind left the dock area and headed for the tavern district. Jack stopped every few minutes to remind James he was not supposed to be _marching_, and to quit looking around like he was making notes for an attack on the place.

After the tenth or so time James said sarcastically, "Perhaps you should have bound my eyes with the scarf instead of my hair and smacked me in the shin with a belaying pin to do away with my _marching_."

Jack looked at the Commodore appraisingly, tapping his fingers against his chin and said, "That's an idea Commodore."

"Jack, you're not seriously considering any of that." Will said a bit shocked.

"Well he's the one that suggested it William." Jack said poutily, flopping his hands at James.

"Oh please, can we just get on with this?" James said.

Jack still looked like he was considering the Commodore's offer for a few moments before turning and continuing up the street.

As James and Will started to follow, Will said, "I don't think he would have actually done any of that Commodore."

James just gave him a glaring look and remained silent.

As they approached and passed a group of drunken revelers standing on one of the corners of the street, one of them broke off from the rest and started to follow them. As he caught up with James he grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around and pointing an unsteady finger in James' face slurred, "I know you! Yer that Com-e-door! Norinton er somfin like that."

James stood and stared at the man, Will looked horrified, and Jack looked around to see if any of the man's friends were looking their way. When he saw it didn't appear the group of drunks were even aware the man had left Jack made head motions and made a few humming sounds to alert James to lure the man into the near by alley. After a few of Jack's attempts James caught his meaning and began backing towards the alley, the man stumbling along still pointing his wobbly finger in James' face and repeating his intoxicated statement. A second or two after entering the alley there was a dull thud and the man pitched forward, sliding down James front in an extremely unconscious state. Jack was standing behind where the man had been standing moments before replacing his pistol into the waistband of his breeches.

"Might I remind you Commodore, your dear friend Governor Swann specifically requested we attract as little attention as possible? And although at the time of the original sayin of that he was addressin me, I'm sure he meant it to apply to all of us, savvy?" Jack said a bit snippily.

"You can hardly blame this encounter on me!" James sputtered.

"Can and do Commodore, yer the one that insisted on _marchin_ inta town and glarin naval-ly and Commodore-ly like at everything that crossed yer path along the way, regardless of me attempts to persuade ya to do otherwise."

"Jack, James this isn't the time for your bickering, we need to get out of here before someone comes along." Will said, trying to be the voice of reason.

Jack turned and headed down the alley, calling back over his shoulder, "Well come along Commodore, no time to dawdle, we have places to be and people to meet."

"I will throttle him one of these days Mr. Turner, mark my words!" James said exasperatedly.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	17. Chapter 17

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 17

Elizabeth had been up for a good hour trying to figure out how she was going to manage to get that bloody corset on all by herself. She thought seriously about dressing without putting the thing on, but knew she would have to be as proper as she could seeing the company she was now keeping.

She was increasingly appreciating the company of the Black Pearl's Captain and crew, no uppity expectations there at all. And of course she was missing Will too. Dear William, who never complained or fussed no matter what she decided to wear or where she decided to wear it. As she stood there thinking there was a knock on the door, Elizabeth grabbed her dressing gown, slipped it on, and called, "Come in." A young girl opened the door, entered, gave a curtsey, and said in heavily accented English, "Pardon Madame, I am here to assist you in dressing if you require my assistance." and dropped another curtsey.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I could use some help, I was just trying to figure out how I was going to get this bloody corset on by myself." Elizabeth said as she held the offending article of clothing out in front of her and shook it quite vigorously.

The girl giggled a bit at Elizabeth's use of a very improper word for a lady, quickly wiped the smile from her face, hoping she would not be reprimanded for her faux pas, and stepped over to help with said corset.

"I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth said with a smile towards the girl.

"I am Josette." And again curtsied.

"You really don't need to curtsey to me if you don't want to Josette." Elizabeth said still smiling at the young lady.

"I was taught to be respectful to those of a higher station Madame." Josette replied, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Well that is not me Josette I guarantee you that, so no need for you to be doing it, especially when there is nobody else around. All right?"

"Yes Madame," Josette said, stopped herself in mid-curtsey, gave Elizabeth a shy smile, and began helping her into the corset.

"So Josette, how long have you been here at the Palace?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have been here since I was ten Madame, about six years now. I accompanied my Maman. She came over when the Governor was appointed to this post to take charge of the maids."

"So your Mother is in charge of the maids? That is a fairly good position is it not?" Elizabeth said.

"It was Madame, she has been gone about a year now." Josette said, a sad expression covering her face, "She took the fever and did not make it."

"I'm sorry Josette, I lost my own Mother when I was quite young also. I am sorry I brought the subject up." Elizabeth said with a comforting arm on the girls shoulder.

"It is all right Madame, now if you wish we can finish your toilette and I will show you to the dining room for breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sashayed through the door of the Dancing Wench with Will and James a few steps behind him. He swayed over to a table in the corner, sat down facing the room, propped his feet up, and motioned at the barmaid. James and Will sat down on either side of him, and they both began perusing the room.

"William," Jack said with a snappish tone, "I was under the impression, evidently an inaccurate impression it seems at the present, that our dear James here was the only one I was havin to worry about actin in a manner not consistent to being along the lines of going unnoticed as it were."

James' head snapped towards Jack at the use of his given name, and received a smile, a shrug, and a flutter of hands as Jack said, "Ya didn't really expect me to be callin ya by your overblown, pompous, and pretentious title in our current surroundins now did ya James. I'm feelin that might jeopardize what we're up to more than you and the Whelp's insistence

on galavantin yer eyes about the room as if you're plannin to arrest the whole lot o 'em. Coarse if ye'd rather I'd not be adverse to callin ya Jamie."

With a bit of a huff James replied stiffly, "James will do."

Will's attention had been brought back to the table at the conversation between the two men. "I suppose Com…….er James, I should call you James too." he said, the name not feeling at all right as it came off his lips.

"For the duration Mr. Turner that would appear the correct thing to do." James said not looking happy at all.

"Spoke like a true pira…..privateer James." Jack said with a smirk, and then as the barmaid walked up to the table, "Ah luv, rum fer me and me fine mates here." She gave him a very friendly smile, and continued to smile at him over her shoulder for a while as she walked back towards the bar, making sure her hips were in full motion and very noticeable to the occupants of the table.

Jack and Will continued to stare at the retreating barmaid. James looked at Jack and said, "One of your many conquests Captain?"

"Never laid eyes on her afore in me life…..that I remember that is." Jack replied without taking his eyes off the woman. "May be makin amends for that oversight in the near future however."

James snorted and then, "Oh really Sparrow! That is not what we are here for, and can hardly be considered a way of furthering our reason for being here."

Jack looked at James and said, "Your reason for being here James, not mine. My reasons for being here are always the same, rum and wenches….. simple and easy to remember."

"Indeed!" James sputtered.

The conversation was ended by the barmaids arrival with their drinks, and an extremely unnecessary, as far as James was concerned, touching of certain of her body parts against the backs, shoulders, and arms of the men seated at the table. This touching causing both James and Will to become very uncomfortable and embarrassed. Jack however seemed to be reveling in said touching, and had a glittering grin plastered to his face. "Perhaps luv, we might be findin an opportunity to continue this a bit later. Maybe even find a friend or two of yours fer me mates here."

"My pleasure I'm sure." She said with an enticing smile as she walked off.

"Oh Good Lord Sparrow!" James huffed, "You can't be serious."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	18. Chapter 18

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 18

Josette led Elizabeth to the dining room and as Elizabeth entered, she curtseyed and left. Elizabeth was greeted with a sight similar to the first time she had been here. A table full of food, only this time the Governor was seated at the table. He rose from his chair as Elizabeth came in, walked forward, took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back, and greeted her with a smile, "Ah Madam Turner, so good to see you. I must apologize for my absence yesterday, unfortunately it was unavoidable."

"I understand Governor, my Father has had the same happen to him a time or two. No harm done I assure you." Elizabeth said graciously.

"I appreciate your understanding Madame, and hope to avoid any such interruptions while our business is being conducted. Now please sit, eat." he said indicating the table loaded with food.

"Thank you Governor, I appreciate your hospitality." Elizabeth said as she sat down.

"Please take your time, no need to rush. When you are finished, if it is agreeable, we can go to my study and begin our business."

"That will be fine Governor." Elizabeth said as she picked up the cup of tea the serving maid had poured for her. She sipped her tea as the serving maid took her plate, and indicating different dishes sitting on the table either put a serving on the plate or passed on to the next one according to whether Elizabeth nodded or shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was ordering at least the third round of drinks for the table in the past half hour or so, and although James was sure it was because Jack actually wanted the rum and did in fact drink that fast, he couldn't help but think a part of it was for the pure enjoyment it brought the pirate, and no he would not change that to privateer, at the discomfort and embarrassment it brought to himself and Will because of the way the barmaid insisted on profusely bestowing the next thing to intimate bodily contact all over them in the process of serving the drinks. The glares nor grunts of disapproval, nor the attempts to avoid the contact by fidgeting around in his chair by the Commodore did nothing to dissuade her from this. On the contrary, James was beginning to think it almost made her more insistent in said doings, perhaps even favoring him a bit more with this unwanted attention than Mr. Turner, who was sitting there with his uncomfortableness and red face as stiff as a board, his eyes wide and glassy, not letting out so much as a peep, his only movement to stiffly raise the mug of rum to his lips and take a long drink every thirty seconds or so.

James was fuming so much he hadn't even thought about the fact that he was drinking every mug of rum that was set in front of him, until he went to take a drink and wound up spilling it down his front when he missed his mouth.

He jerked back almost managing to spill himself from his chair as well as he said loudly, "I think that is quite enough Captain." or at least that is what he had intended to say, the words coming out of his mouth not nearly so clear.

"What's that James?" Jack said, taking his eyes off the barmaid and looking at James, "Are ya tryin ta say somethin? If ya are, you're doin a right pitiful job wif it mate. Sides that, it 'pears you've gone and wasted a perfectly good drink all down yer front."

James closed his eyes trying hard to get control. When he spoke again it was a _bit_ more, but only a little clearer. He did however try for one word this time instead of trying to string several together, "Enough."

"Enough?" Jack said puzzled, "Enough what?"

James once again with great effort said, "Rum."

"Ah now that's where ya be wrong James, never ever such a thing as enough rum."

As James slumped forward, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands giving up for the moment trying to form any more thoughts or words, Jack looked at Will who was sitting there still stiff as a board only now with a silly grin plastered on his face, shrugged and turned his attention back to the barmaid.

A few minutes later Jack heard James mumble something. Turning once again to the man he said, "Are ya attemptin to conversate again James?"

James mumbled again and Jack leaned towards the man who had his mouth muffled in his hands trying to make out what James was saying.

"Can't make out a word mate, try again." Jack said, still leaning over in front of James face. This time he thought he made out a few of the words, such as _think_, and _gonna_, and _throw up_. Jack's head snapped back in alarm, not cause throwing up was unknown in the present surroundings but the fact that if James did throw up it would more than likely be all over their current position, and that was a disgusting thought in the least. As he tried to manhandle James towards the nearest exit he was making unpleasant faces, and his tongue started moving in and out of his mouth as if he had tasted a very unpleasant taste. He just managed to get James outside when he did indeed begin to do just what he said he was going to. Jack stepped back inside until he was sure James was done, and then retrieved the man and walked him back to the table. The next time the barmaid came by he ordered just for himself, having noted James pretty much passed out, his face flat on the table, and William still sitting perfectly straight in his chair but totally glassy eyed, Jack also couldn't recall if he'd even seen him move a muscle in the past ten minutes or so, enough reason in Jack's mind not to be wasting good rum on either one of them.

As Jack sat there drinking his rum he started to smile thinking about the Commodore's speech about being proper while in Tortuga. Wonder what the man would have to say in the morning when it turned out he was the one bein improper and not Jack. "Of course," Jack said to himself, "I probably should wait until his hang over has had a chance to ease up a bit afore I go mentionin that particular thing." Well maybe not, he'd just have to judge whether the Commodore was capable of doing any physical harm with said hang over, or if he was of the type to moan about in bed for hours before he could roust himself into movement. Be interesting to find out no doubt. Jack's thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly had a person sitting in his lap leaned close to his ear whispering, "I be done with me shift now if ya still be interested."

Jack said with a shiny smile and a wave of his arms, "Lead on Darlin, I am majestically, permanently, and unceasingly interested. I am after all _Captain Jack Sparrow_!"

"I'm Rose." The woman said as she giggled, pulled him out of his chair, and drug him towards the stairs.

Jack cast a glance at the two inert and torpid bodies at the table, and tipping his hat said with a smile, "Be back afore yer even aware I'm gone gents."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	19. Chapter 19

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 19

Elizabeth and the Governor ate breakfast while making cordial conversation with each other. Elizabeth told him a little about the history and people of Port Royal, and a little about Will. The Governor imparted to her a little of the history and people of Saint Domique, and about his hometown back in France. All in all they spent a companionable time. When Elizabeth had pushed her plate away and finished her tea the Governor suggested they retire to his study to begin their negotiations. Elizabeth nodded in agreement and as she rose from her chair the Governor took her hand and let her off towards his study.

They settled in around the table, and the Governor asked one of his aides to bring more tea, and to notify them when lunch was ready. As he dismissed the aide he turned to Elizabeth and said, "Now Madame Turner, what kind of agreement can we come to that will be beneficial to both parties?"

"My Father hopes it will be possible for such an agreement to be reached, and has given me instructions to do all that is possible to reach the same." Elizabeth said.

"Very good, now where do we start Madame?"

"I would think the place to start would be with the matter of our respective ships Governor." Elizabeth said without hesitation. "Safe passage for the same being the goal Governor, no trade can be carried out unless the parties involved agree to that."

"A very good beginning Madame Turner, I see you are not afraid to speak in a frank manner. Negotiating with you will be interesting." The Governor said with a smile.

"I will take that as a compliment Governor, as I'm sure it was meant that way." Elizabeth said returning his smile. "Now if you have no objections I feel we are ready to get down to business."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jack disappeared up the stairs a man stepped out of the shadows on the opposite side of the tavern. He walked over to the table, leaned over and taking James by the scarf, with a little bit of hair mixed in as well, lifted his head a bit off the table.

"I was thinkin that be yer fine self Commodore, and by the powers I see you've brought Mr. Turner along. But what's got me curiosity peaked is what are ya doin with the likes o Jack Sparrow?" He let James' head back down, walked over to the chair Jack had so recently vacated, sat down, propped his boots up on the table and taking an apple out of his pocket said, "Wouldn't be gentlemanly nor a proper thing at all to be leavin without at least a word in greetin to a grand and upstandin group such as yerselves, so I'd be thinkin I'll just make meself comfortable right here till one of you bonny lads comes round or Sparrow returns, at which time I'm surmisin a favorable light might be cast upon the procurement of a satisfactory response to me inquiries."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack followed Rose into the room at the top of the stairs. As soon as she closed the door he turned and pressing her up against said door began to kiss her, pulling his jacket off as he did. She let out a giggle and said, "I don't think you want to be doin that."

Jack pulled back a little and looked at her, and then with a smile said, "No luv I'm thinkin this is precisely what I want ta be doin." He began to unbutton his shirt, and she gave another giggle and repeated, "I'm sure you don't want to be doin that."

Jack stopped undoing the buttons and looked at her a bit puzzled, "And what makes you so sure about that darlin?"

"Ah Jackie, you never was one to listen when ya should." A voice from behind him spoke.

Jack got an expression of astonishment mixed with a bit of _what the hell_! across his countenance, spun around and said, "What are _you_ doin here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth and the Governor spent all morning negotiating. They broke for lunch when Josette knocked on the door and announced it was ready. As Elizabeth stood she told the Governor she would like to return to her room before eating to freshen up a bit. He walked her out of the study, called to Josette and instructed her to escort Madame Turner. Josette dropped the Governor a curtsey and headed off with Elizabeth behind her.

As they walked down the myriad of corridors Elizabeth began to ask what she hoped were innocent sounding questions.

"Josette I would think you have been here long enough to know most of the house staff very well."

"Yes Madame, I know most of them very well." Josette replied with a smile.

"And I suppose for the most part you all get along fairly well."

"Yes Madame, for the most part, although I have heard Monsieur Bergeron on occasion arguing quite loudly with some of the other staff."

"Arguing? About household matters, or just in general?"

"Mostly from what I could make out it was a difference in political philosophy Madame. It seems he is not as staunch as most of the others in supporting the Governor nor the French Government." Josette said.

"Well that's interesting." Elizabeth said more to herself than Josette.

"Yes Madame." Josette said.

After a few minutes of walking in silence they reached Elizabeth's room. They went in, Josette poured some water into the washbasin, and Elizabeth took the cloth Josette had moistened and began dabbing at her face and neck. "That feels much better." She said with a smile, "I would almost think it gets hotter here that it does in Port Royal."

"It is rather humid today Madame, and being cooped up in that study all morning probably added to your discomfort no doubt." Josette replied.

There was a knock on the door and as Elizabeth called, "Enter." it opened and Monsieur Bergeron started to come in. When he spotted Josette he frowned a little but wiped it off his face almost before the two women could register it. "I beg your pardon Madame, I was not aware you were occupied. I will come back at a later time." He backed out the door before Elizabeth could reply.

"That was a bit strange." Elizabeth said.

Josette just shrugged her shoulders and gave a little smile in return.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	20. Chapter 20

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 20

"Settle up with the lass and we'll get on with our business."

"What? Me? Me settle up? For what?" Jack squeaked out, hands flopping about as he looking a bit aghast at the man.

"You're the one received the kiss Jackie. Go on settle up….. I'll owe ya."

"I don't think I like the sound of that owin part." Jack said with a pout. "And what business might it be you're talking about?"

"Settle up and we'll talk."

Jack, still pouting, dug a fairly generous amount of coins out of his pocket and handed them to Rose. She smiled as she took the coins, opened the door, gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek and whispered, "Maybe we can take this up later when your friend is gone?"

"Ah luv that be the rub, he's not me friend, and may not be a later." Jack said moodily flopping his hands about dejectedly.

Rose stopped her exit and looked at Jack with a bit of concern, "Are you in danger?" she said trying to keep her voice low so the other man wouldn't hear.

Jack gave her a mournful look, but as he opened his mouth to answer the other man stepped up next to him, cast an arm around his shoulders, smiled at Rose as she stepped out through the door saying, "Darlin, the only thing Jackie be in danger of here is over actin, and no doubt will be seein ya at a later date. Ta now." he said as he closed the door.

He took his arm from around Jack's shoulder, walked over to the table, picked up a bottle sitting there, poured rum into two glasses, offered one to Jack, and took a seat with the other as he said, "Now Jackie come over and tell your old Da what ya been up to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josette walked Elizabeth back to the dining room, curtsied, and left. Elizabeth was greeted by the Governor, who stood upon her entry and once again went through the hand kissing routine. Elizabeth thought to herself she was glad she didn't have to go through that every day. She took her seat as the serving maid took her plate and went through the process of placing the different choices of food Elizabeth indicated on the plate and then set it before her. Lunch consisted of innocuous small talk, and seemed to go on forever to Elizabeth. She was once again feeling the drain of the heat and humidity, and the detested corset seemed to be going out of its way to make her doubly uncomfortable.

"I apologize if my conversation has bored you Madame." The Governor said.

"What?" Elizabeth said, realizing she had indeed lost track of what the Governor had been saying, "No Governor, I apologize. I should not have allowed myself to drift off like that. It must be this heat and humidity."

"Perhaps we could take our negotiations to the veranda for this afternoon, it is shaded and should provide at least a small breeze for your comfort." The Governor replied.

"Yes I think that is an excellent idea Governor." Elizabeth said giving him a smile. "Thank you."

"I shall have the arrangements taken care of while you finish your meal Madame." The Governor said as he excused himself.

By the time Elizabeth had finished eating the Governor was back and informed her the arrangements were complete, and if she was ready they could retire to the veranda to continue their business. Elizabeth stood and followed. She immediately felt the light breeze as she stepped outside and began to feel one hundred percent better. A table had been set up in a shady corner of the veranda and she headed over to take her seat. She took the time as the Governor talked to one of his aides before joining her to look around at her surroundings. The back of the Palace where she was now sitting gave her a view of a large cove. She sat staring out at the water, her thoughts drifting off once again to wonder if all was going well with Will.

"I am afraid I have done nothing here to improve the chances of retaining your attention Mrs. Turner." The Governor said with a smile as he came over to the table.

Elizabeth drug her attention back to the Governor and said, "No Governor, this is definitely an improvement. I am sure I will be able to concentrate a bit better now. Thank you for indulging me sir."

"No need to thank me Madame, it is my pleasure I assure you. Now shall we get on with business?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man sitting at Jack's table noticed the girl coming back, and seeing she was alone called out, "You! Girl!"

She paused a few feet away looking at the man questioningly. He continued, "That gent you left with, what's become of him? Passed out perhaps?"

"No Mister, he finished with me, paid me right and proper too. Now he's up there talkin." She didn't wait to see if the man had more to say, anxious to spend the coins in her hand she walked off.

"Talkin to himself no doubt." The man said to himself with a smile. Well it no where near the craziest thing he'd known Jack Sparrow to do. In fact it was a pretty normal occurrence if you spent much time around the man. He pulled another apple out of his pocket, relaxed back in his chair, and ordered another rum figuring the man would tire of talking to himself before long and miss the attention of others he so easily garnered, and return to the bar room. He glanced around at his two tablemates, the Commodore snoring softly, his head still lying on the table, and the Turner whelp still sitting unnaturally stiff and upright in his chair, however the man noticed his eyes had closed, and were no longer staring glassily at nothing. "Aye Jack, it appears we'll all be here waitin fer your return."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The negotiations, which were going well, had been finished for the day, supper was over, Josette had walked with her to her room when Elizabeth had decided it was time to retire for the evening, and helped her prepare for bed. She was on the little balcony outside one of the windows enjoying the soft fragrant breeze coming off the cove. It caressed her body and rippled her dressing gown as she stood there looking off towards the horizon, her thoughts on Will.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Elizabeth called, "Enter." thinking Josette had returned for some reason or other.

She turned to see not Josette but Alon Burgeron standing there looking at her.

"I apologize Madame Turner," the man said, "But I must speak with you."

Elizabeth recovered from the slight shock of seeing him instead of Josette and said, "Well then Mr. Bergeron, I suggest you start talking."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	21. Chapter 21

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 21

Elizabeth thought she knew what the man was about to say. She had very little doubt he was going to tell her he was her contact, but the words that were spoken were such a shock they took a few moments to register.

"Would you please say that again Mr. Bergeron?"

"I want to go with you when you leave." Alon repeated.

"Why would you want to do that Mr. Bergeron?"

"I feel I can no longer live under the present rule. I wish to defect Madame Turner." He said, watching her expression, hoping his opinion that she could be trusted would be shown there.

"I don't know what to say Mr. Bergeron. You have taken me by surprise here."

"Please Madame Turner, I know it is not every day you have someone come up to you wishing to defect, but I have thought this over long and hard and feel it is my only option. I hope you will find it in your heart to assist me."

"Are you in physical danger Mr. Bergeron?" Elizabeth asked in alarm.

"I am not at the present but may soon be, I have unwisely it seems, made my opinion of the current state of affairs known to the wrong people, people whom I trusted, and whom it seems have betrayed that trust. It is only a matter of time until I am arrested……and then who knows what harm could befall me."

"I don't know that I am in any position to help you Mr. Bergeron."

"But you are Madame Turner, all you need do is secret me away on your ship before you sail off. Drop me at any port other than a French port and I will be fine." Seeing the look on Elizabeth's face he continued, "I hope you will help me Madame Turner, my life is in your hands."

Looking at the earnest and desperate look on the man's face Elizabeth made a snap decision, "I will do what I can to help you Mr. Bergeron."

"Thank you Madame Turner. I will be eternally in your debt. I will leave you now." Alon said gratefully.

"Do not thank me yet Mr. Bergeron, the deed has not been done. Save your thanks until it is."

Alon nodded, gave her a smile, and left.

"Well that was unexpected." Elizabeth said as she watched the door close behind the man. "I guess that rules him out as my contact."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood there looking at the man seated in the chair sipping the rum. Then his eyes went to the rum, and even though he was not looking forward to _socializing_ with the man the lure of the rum proved too much, so he walked over, cautiously sat down keeping his eyes on Teague as if he expected him to suddenly grow another head, downed the rum, poured another and said, "Ya haven't told me why yer here."

"Now Jackie, can't a Da pay a friendly visit to his son?" Teague said innocently.

"Maybe someone else's Da," Jack said waving his hands about as he continued, pointing from time to time at Teague, "But not this Da. I'm not buyin it mate, more to it than that or I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow, which I am by the way just so ya know… absolutely, conspicuously, and prominently ………Captain Jack Sparrow."

Teague graced him with a smile and said, "Aye, but you'll always be little Jackie ta me son."

"Twaddle speak says I, thoroughly and utterly twaddle speak, now what's the real reason you're here?"

"I didn't think ya was gonna buy that." Teague said shaking his head, still smiling at Jack, "Wasn't even worth me breath was it?"

"Peas in a pod mate, peas in a pod." Jack said wavily pointing between himself and Teague.

"Well now, can't be denyin the truth in that statement Jackie." Teague said with a chuckle.

"So what would bring you all the way to the Caribbean?" Jack said almost more to himself than Teague, the wheels almost visible as they spun in his head.

"You Jackie, you're the reason." Teague said seriously.

"I thought we just cleared all that up." Jack said focusing on the man once more.

"Aye Jackie, but ya are the reason I'm here." Teague responded. "Maybe not as yer lovin Da, but I am here cause of you."

"Why are these things never clear?" Jack shook his head mumbling to himself.

"We'll discuss all the details later. Seems the rums gone. What say we off to yon bar room and acquire us a bit more." Teague said rising from the table.

Jack followed him out still pondering what the reason for Teague's appearance could be, and more importantly what it could have to do with him, nothing good, he had very little doubt about that.

Barbossa came to his feet instantly at the sight of the last person on Earth he was expecting to see come into the bar room.

"What are you doin here?" Barbossa said when the man looked his way.

"Barbossa? I could ask you the same thing." Teague said as he deftly relieved one of the barmaid's trays of a bottle of rum that appeared to be overburdening the poor girl, and walked over to the table Barbossa was standing behind. As he came to a halt Jack peeked around from behind him.

Rolling his eyes at Jack's antics Barbossa said, "And what are you doin here Jack Sparrow?"

"Ah Hector," Jack said putting on his most shiny smile and waving his hands about and stopping for a moment to point at Teague said, "I'm with him."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Jack, I been here fer hours, I saw ya come in with these two." Hector said indicating the two still passed out men.

"Oh," Jack said with a bit of surprise, swaying back on his heels and eyeing Hector, "Well in that case…..I _was _with them" Jack said pointing between James and Will, "but seeing as neither one of them turned out to be _fit _company……I found meself another bit of _fit _company" as he waved his hands around at the bar room, "…..who's company I was prematurely deprived of for _no good reason at all_ ………by more _unfit_ company….that I have been, at least at the present time, unable to rid myself of so far ……..so now as you can plainly see, _I am_ with him." Jack finished with a flurry of hands winding up with a finger pointed at Teague.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	22. Chapter 22

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 22

Elizabeth stood on the balcony contemplating what Mr. Bergeron had said. "I wonder who my contact is suppose to be?" she thought to herself. "It can't be Mr. Bergeron, he surely would have said something if it was." And then an unpleasant thought crossed her mind, "What if they found out about my real reason for being here and uncovered my contact. That would explain why no one has made themselves know to me yet, and only a matter of time before they arrest me." Elizabeth began to pace back and forth on the small balcony. She was so engrossed in her thoughts it took her a moment to realize someone was knocking on her door. She went to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Josette Madame, let me in please I have something for you."

Elizabeth cracked the door, peered out, and seeing Josette was by herself opened the door and let her in.

"I think you will find these useful Madame." she said as she handed Elizabeth some papers.

Elizabeth looked at Josette with confusion, "What is this?"

Josette smiled and said, "Just copies of the troop strength and ships in the area, and any that are to be in the area in the next several months."

"You are my contact?" Elizabeth said in shock, and when Josette again smiled at her, "You _are_ my contact! But how did you get these?"

"I am your contact Madame. And as far as obtaining the copies, it was fairly easy really. No one pays attention to a girl, or a maid's daughter. I simply slipped into the Governor's office and copied what I needed and slipped out again. I do have one request though Madame."

"Name it Josette, I would find it hard to turn down almost any request you made of me." Elizabeth said still a bit shocked by the happenings in the last few minutes.

Josette looked at Elizabeth with tears welling up in her eyes, "I want you to take me with you when you leave. There is nothing here for me since my Mother died, and I have no family left in France. Please Madame, let me go with you when you leave."

Elizabeth was stunned; she was not expecting that. Did everybody want to leave this island? She smiled a little to herself at the look Jack would have on his face when they came to pick her up and she came parading down the dock with the whole population of the island behind her looking for passage off. She looked at Josette and could not tell her no. "Yes Josette you may come with me when I leave."

The girl threw herself at Elizabeth hugging her and with tears now streaming down her face said, "Oh thank you Madame, thank you, thank you."

"It's alright Josette, we will just have to make sure no one knows about this."

"That should be no problem Madame, you will never see anyone as good at deception as I am."

Elizabeth gave a chuckle and said, "Evidently you have never met Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Who?" Josette replied, a questioning look on her face.

"Oh don't worry Josette, you will meet him soon enough." Elizabeth answered, still chuckling, "And the man defies explanation, it would do no good to even try."

"Oh he sounds like a very interesting person." Josette replied, her face showing interest in what Elizabeth had just said.

"You have no idea." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teague and Jack took seats at the table, and Barbossa sat back down also.

"So Captain Teague, what brings you to these waters?" Barbossa said.

"Just a lovin Da payin a friendly visit to me son Hector." Teague answered as he poured rum in each of the mugs on the table from the illegally appropriated bottle.

Jack and Barbossa both rolled their eyes in unison. "You wouldn't really be expectin me to believe that bit of fluff now would ya? I've not ever been known for me gullibility Captain Teague." Barbossa said as he drank from the mug in front of him.

"I don't know why everybody seems to find it impossible for me to be doin just that very thing." Teague said, also taking a drink.

"Oh I don't know," Jack said waving his hands about with an expression of thought on his face as he looked at the mug, took a long drink, then looked directly at Teague, "May be cause I haven't seen you more n a dozen times since I was shipped off at the tender age o twelve."

"Time and tide son, although I don't remember you goin out of your way to be findin me either." Teague replied pouring more rum all around.

Barbossa once again rolled his eyes and spoke, "I'd be thankin ye to save all this excessive sentimentality till you're by yourselves gents, and ta quit avoidin me question if you don't mind."

"I have business in the area Hector, runnin into Jackie was just icin on the cake so to speak." Teague answered. "What would you be doing here?"

"Well the same o course, business." Barbossa replied with a smirk.

"I'm havin a thought here mates, what say you two go on about your business and leave old Jack ta his." Teague and Barbossa both looked at Jack with interest, "Meanin the drinkin of rum and wenches bein me business as it were seein as who could come to Tortuga and not be wantin said rum and wenches gentlemen?" Jack said waving his arms about wildly as the two men stared at him. "Is there any other reason to come to this fair spot?"

"And ya felt bringin a Commodore and a Blacksmith along with ya would enhance the drinkin and wenchin I suppose." Barbossa said still staring intently at Jack.

"Just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time I guess." Jack said with a flop of his hands and a not very convincing look on his face.

"_Who_ was in the wrong place at the wrong time? You or them?" Teague asked, knowing Jack was hiding something.

"Aye Jack, that is an interestin question, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Barbossa added, also thinking Jack was hiding something.

"Ah Hector, many of us have been in the wrong place at the wrong time have we not, and many have paid the price, or in me own case, almost paid the price for the same." Jack started waving his hands about as he continued, "Why who in this room could not come up with at least a dozens stories of just that very thing, of bein in the wrong place at the wrong time that is. I think we could get some very interestin stories of being in the wrong place at the wrong time I'm sure. Why just the other day Mr. Gibbs was tellin me………….."

Teague interrupted then, "Jackie, a simple question deserves a simple answer."

"No it doesn't." Jack said poutily.

"Aye, Jack I believe it does, unless there's something you're not wantin us to know." Barbossa said, "And that makes it all the more interestin to_ be _knowin."

Jack looked from Teague to Hector and back several times trying to think of something, and coming up with nothing. "Bugger, bugger, bugger." He said to himself, drank the rest of the rum in his mug, and held it out for more.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	23. Chapter 23

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 23

After Josette left Elizabeth hid the papers Josette had given her. She tried to sleep but laid awake long enough she gave up and returned to the balcony. She stood there leaning against the rail breathing in the scent of the sea, and thinking about Will. The Pearl should be returning for her in a couple of days, and she would be glad to see it. All she had to do now is make sure the Governor did not become suspicious for those few days. She thought she could handle that, after all she had been in tighter spots that this before and handled them well if she did say so herself. Well one way or the other the die had been cast and what would happen would happen, no sense worrying about it. She returned to her bed, even if she couldn't sleep she could rest, she would need to be at her best to keep things going as they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack took the mug Teague poured for him and began drinking from it as Hector and Teague continued to look at him waiting for him to answer.

"Don't know why you'd be thinkin there'd be something I'd be keepin from ya mates. It's not as if I make a habit of keepin secrets or such." Jack answered trying to look and sound innocent as Teague and Hector looked at him with disbelief.

"Jack…..Jack, you'd not really be expectin me or Captain Teague to be believin the pap you're tryin to spread now." Hector said with a sneering smile, "Now what's the reason ye'd be here in this particular place with this particular bit of company?" he said as he looked at Jack over the Commodore's inert body.

"What I expect is no where near your expectations it would seem, however I am willing to overlook such expectations as the source of such expectations is a bit dubious and superfluous if you get my meaning here mates. The fact that you don't believe me is irrelevant to the matter of whether I am indeed telling what you'd expect me to tell or not as it were. And seeing as between the three of us the judgment of who's living up to said expectations and who's not is highly doubtful in the least, not to mention past representations of expectations that were not met by certain personages now seated at this table at this time as it were, ergo I don't think any of us can with all honesty expect more that the resulting expectations that have at the present time been met and exceeded in certain ways and will forever remain the same in the eyes of those at said table at said time. Savvy?" Jack finished with a wide glinting smile and a flourish of hands.

"Ah Jackie, well spoke." Teague said with a grin.

"What?" Hector said looking from Jack to Teague and back.

"What?" Jack said staring at Teague.

Before any of them could say another word the Commodore sat up unsteadily in his chair, "I thought I heard voices."

"Aye that ya did indeed Commodore, although is seems that none be worth listening to at present." Hector said looking inquisitively at James' ear.

"And what might that bit of shiny be hangin from your ear Commodore? Can't believe it's some new naval addition to yer normal bit of pomp." Barbossa asked as he reached out and gave the object in question a flick with his finger.

"Do not touch that!" James answered snippily as he clapped his hand over his ear and glared at Hector.

"That, the bandana, and the clothes Commodore, almost think ya was tryin to look piraty. And not succeeding very well at that." Hector said with a chuckle.

Teague leaned forward in his chair eyeing James, "So what would a fine upstandin Commodore such as yourself be here in Tortuga tryin to look piraty? And keepin the company of a notorious pirate at that."

"He's not here for anything. And it is just coincidence that he's keeping company with a pirate, and trying to look piraty. Nothing more than that mates, I assure you. Just happened to run into each other and decided to have a bit of rum together, old time sake and all ya know." Jack said waving his hands about.

"Don't remember you being so friendly with the likes of the navy Jack." Barbossa said but still looking at James who still had his hand over his ear, and was still looking at Hector.

"I owed him a drink Hector, he did after all _not_ hang me, the least I could do is buy a mug for him." Jack replied with a few hand flops.

"So Commodore, what's your story?" Teague said still looking interestedly at James.

"My story…….. my story is the same as his story." James said pointing at Jack. He was still feeling too hung over for his mind to work properly and felt it would be best to say as little as possible until he figured out just what was going on.

"See! Just what I said." Jack said triumphantly.

"Doesn't come any closer to makin it the truth Jack." Barbossa said.

"Expectations again Hector? I think we've been through that already." Jack replied a bit snarkily.

"So we have at that Jack." Hector said magnanimously slapping James on the back and receiving a glare in return. "What say we get back to the rum, sort this all out later?"

"A fine ideal to be sure Hector." Jack said as he motioned the barmaid to bring another bottle.

James got unsteadily out of his chair and began weaving toward the back door. "Excuse me _gentlemen_, I need to use the facilities."

Jack jumped out of his chair and waving in James' direction said, "I'll just go along and make sure nothing unfortuitous befalls him." and headed off at a semi-fast saunter.

As Jack stepped out the door he was grabbed by his coat, slung around, and shoved up against the wall, and suddenly had extremely angry green eyes inches from his and a very irate Commodore his face. "What in bloody hell is going on here Sparrow?" James spat out.

"Beats me James, I'm at just as much of a disadvantage in the present situation as you are." Jack said innocently flopping his hands about in James' face.

James grabbed the hands and said threateningly, "If you do not get rid of them we have no chance for this mission to succeed, and that would bode ill for you Sparrow, it would bode very ill for you indeed. Have I made myself clear?"

"I didn't invite them, why is it up to me to get rid of them?" Jack said with an expression and tone verging on being whiny.

"Sparrow do not push me!" James said angrily slamming Jack against the wall once again.

"Easy on the goods James, can't very well be doin me part in getting rid of them if I'm all bruised and scraped up and the like now can I?" Jack said still whining a bit.

James let go of Jack's coat, turned to go back inside, turned once again to Jack who was still leaned against the wall, pointed a finger in his face, shook it and then went back inside.

"Wasn't so bad." Jack said with a bit of a smile as he took a step away from the wall, straightened his coat a bit, and walked back inside to see utter chaos.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	24. Chapter 24

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 24

Elizabeth did not sleep, and although she did her best to relax she couldn't help but notice every sound as she lay there knowing it meant someone would come barging in her room and arrest her. When that didn't happen and the sun came up and she had not been drug out of her room in chains she got up and prepared for the day, still not sure she would not be arrested the minute she showed her face for breakfast. Josette came as had become her normal routine and helped her dress. They did not speak of the night before, only making small talk until Elizabeth was ready to go to the dining room for breakfast. Just before they exited the room Josette said quietly, "I hope you have not changed your mind Madame."

"No Josette, I am still prepared to take you when I leave." Elizabeth answered in a matching tone.

Josette smiled a thankful smile and headed for the dining room with Elizabeth close behind her. Elizabeth did not completely relax until she had entered the room and the Governor greeted her as usual. She sat down to eat, and did a very good job of acting like nothing was out of the usual, keeping up the nonchalant talk started by the Governor without drifting off.

"I am of the opinion we may be able to conclude our negotiations today Madame Turner. We have made great progress due to your laudable negotiating skills. You have such a refreshing approach that I would request you to handle any future business we might have in the future. Give your Father my complements when you return home on his wise decision to send you instead of some dunderheaded diplomat Madame."

"Thank you Governor, I will be sure to pass that along when I return home." Elizabeth replied relieved that there was no insinuation that she would not be allowed to leave the island.

"Now Madame, if you have finished your breakfast I suggest we get on with our business. Perhaps we will be able to have a signed pact by lunch time."

Elizabeth rose from her chair and answered, "Nothing would make me happier Governor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jack came in the door he saw two things immediately, the Commodore standing a few steps ahead of him where he had stopped and drawn his sword, and William swaying a bit, Teague, and Barbossa all with swords drawn facing off with half the population of the tavern who were throwing curses and threats at the three as they advanced towards them.

"Gentlemen!" Jack called out waving his hands about as he approached, "You surely haven't drunk yourselves into such a state that you don't recognize who you'd be threatening here have you?" As the men glanced from the trio with the swords to Jack and back he continued, "I'm thinkin it might be a wise thing to be focusing those rum soaked eyes of yours a bit more clearly on who your about to be unfortunate enough to cross blades with." And pointing to each man as he named them he continued, "This gentlemen is Captain Teague Sparrow, I'm certain a goodly number of you have heard of him? And the person standing next to him if you'd care to notice is Hector Barbossa," Jack smiled a bit as he saw Hector shoot him a dirty look at leaving off the _Captain_. "And I know you've had to have heard of ….of…Bloody…..Will Turner…..scourge of……..everyone everywhere I'm told. Now gents if it were me, which it's not of course, seein as I'm standin here without a sword in me hand unlike the likes of you who are standin there with your blades all threatening like, ready to do something you're sure to be sorry for, if it were me I'd be thinkin the wise course to be steering here would be put your swords away and buy these fine gentlemen a round of drinks, not forgettin any persons who would happen to be sharin a table with said fine gentlemen, and hope they have it in their hearts to be forgivin such a mistake as you're about to be committing here which would no doubt lead to much bloody loosin of limbs and such, if it were in fact me which it's not."

The men looked from Jack to the three men and then at each other as they slowly put their blades away.

"A bonny and astute decision on your parts gentlemen I assure you." Jack said as the men started to turn away. Just before they started to walk off one of them said, "We recognize them what you named now that you named 'em, but who the bloody hell is that? He looks a bit familiar too." pointing at James who had walked up behind Jack as he had been speaking.

Jack snapped his head around to look at James, not realizing he was standing there. "Surely a figment of your imaginations that he looks somewhat familiar brought on by the ingestin of all that rum I'm sure. Because that gentleman happens to be and is in fact me……is me…..Uncle Jamie…….black sheep of the family he is………I'd be one of the few in the family that will have anything to do with him. Especially after that incident with me dear young cousin Abigail." And then lowering his tone as if he were imparting a great secret and motioning with his thumb at James continued, "Daft as a june bug he is, but good company as long as you're not expectin much out o him or a young girl for that matter. He is, by the way, an absolutely marvelous deck scrubber, will spend hours on his knees scrubbin decks and talkin to hisself. Yep that's it gents, give him a deck ta scrub and you'll never see a happier man, main reason I keep him around sometimes as it were or would happen to be."

James leaned over next to Jack's ear and in a whisper that had no trouble conveying his anger said, "That will suffice Sparrow."

Jack glanced at James, and seeing he was pushing the situation as far as he could without bodily harm said, "Ah Uncle Jamie has just reminded me we haven't yet been the beneficiaries of those drinks gentlemen."

The men wasted no time in calling to the barmaids for more drinks and pulling coins out of their pockets to pay for said drinks.

As the drinks were delivered to the table, and the men in the bar resumed their seats, Teague, Barbossa, Will, James, and Jack sat down.

"Leave you for a few minutes and everything goes to pot!" Jack said looking around at his tablemates, "Just what brought all that on?"

"It seems Mr. Turner here has a bit of a problem with wakin amongst a roomful of scalawags Jack. Causes him to draw his sword and start swingin it around like a damn fool." Hector said, as he gave Will a withering look.

"Ah, well can't be holdin that against him Hector, I might have the same reaction wakin to the likes of you." Jack said with a smile.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to draw all that attention, for a moment I couldn't remember where I was or why." Will said looking down at the rum in front of him. "And I don't remember them being here at all."

"No worries William, it would appear no harm was done." Jack replied as he patted Will on the shoulder.

"What _would_ be the reason for your presence in Tortuga with the likes of the company ya happen to be keepin Mr. Turner?" Barbossa asked.

Will started to open his mouth to reply when Jack kicked him in the shin causing an "Ouch that hurt!" and a glare at Jack instead of what ever it was that Will was about to say.

"No need to be troublin the Whelp with a bunch of questions now is there Hector. Him still bein a bit hung over and all. Probably wouldn't get a reasonable answer, or for that matter an answer that was anything resembling anything anywhere near what he was sayin or about to say for that matter as it were."

"Jack…..Jack, it seems ta me you've been doin a right fine jig tryin to skirt around the tellin of just what yer business is here. Which in fact makes me wonder even more what it is ya are doin here. If it be all that innocent I'd be thinkin you'd have been out with it by now. Gives a body something to ponder upon now doesn't it?" Barbossa said as he glanced from Jack to Will to James and back.

"I can't help it if you happen to be the suspicious type Hector." Jack said with a flourish of hands.

"I'd have to be agreein with Barbossa Jackie. I'm thinkin you've made too much of keepin it a secret for it not to be something interesting that's happening here." Teague said watching Jack's face closely as he spoke. "And I for one would like to hear just what the reason'd be you'd all be here together. And I'm thinking I'd like it to be the truth this time."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	25. Chapter 25

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 25

"The truth says you." Jack said as he tapped his finger on his chin, an expression of deep thought on his face.

"Aye the truth Jack, and don't be takin too long getting to it or it'll appear as more of your evadin and not the actual truth if you get my meaning." Hector added.

Jack paused a moment more and then with a wide grin and a waving of arms and flopping of hands said, "Very well then I'll give you what yer expectin."

James glared at Jack, "Sparrow! Surely you can't be serious. I forbid you to tell them anything!"

"Ah but you see James we must be tellin them." Jack said as he leaned over, stuck his face in James' face his eyes locking with his for a moment, and tapped James on the chest a few time with his fingers. "Not to worry James, I'll put ya in the best light possible, and if you'll use some o that patience that allows ya ta stand for hours at a time in that stuffy stick up the arse stance ya do so well you'll find everything will work out just fine. Can ya do that James, just this once, for the good of your mission? Just…. trust me?"

James let out a snort but nodded his head and motioned with his hand for Jack to continue. He though he had caught a look from Jack and was hoping he had interpreted it correctly.

"Now mates," Jack began talking as he waved his hands about, "It seems our dear William's bonny betrothed has run off again. And seein as she holds or has held a place in all our desires, affections and attachments for that matter, we have thrown our lots in together to bring the winsome lass back to the enviable arms of the man she loves, even if for a time she has forgotten just how she feels about said man, said feelings having changed to something a might less romantic and loving, and ran off to avoid said man, which by the way should not be in any way interpreted to be the fault of said man even though said man may or may not have caused such a change in the fair gel's attitude towards him by certain things he may or may not have said and in fact may have in his ignorance hastened the departure of said bonny lass upon her way away from him as it were." Jack finished with a flourish of hands and a shiny smile.

"So you're really expectin us to believe you're all here together in the pursuit of Mrs. Turner." Hector said disbelievingly.

"Not only expecting it mate, counting on it." Jack said. "Ask the Whelp if you're not inclined to believe me, or the Commodore here, you know them well enough to know they are honest upstanding men."

"So Mr. Turner, are you after Mrs. Turner?" Teague said as he looked at Will.

"Our goal _is_ to pick her up." Will answered in a truthful tone.

"And Commodore," Teague said looking at James, "Is that what you say too?"

"We are indeed on our way to pick Mrs. Turner up yes."

"Well Hector, it seems they may be telling the truth here." Teague said to Barbossa.

"Or at least all stickin to the same story truth or not." Barbossa said still looking for some sign of deception on the part of Will or James, not bothering to include Jack as that would be a loosing cause, and seeing no sign of the same continued, "Seems we'll not be getting more out of them than's already been spoke, and I see no benefit for me to be delayin me business any longer on their account. So gents, I'll share one more mug with the likes of ya and then be on me way."

Jack raised his mug and said, "Here's to Hector Barbossa and his imminently imminent departure. May the wind have the grace to blow you far from these shores…. to carry out your business of course." and without waiting for the others at the table to join him drank down half his mug.

"Why thank ya Jack, the feelin's mutual I assure you." Barbossa said with a flinty smile and a nod of his head. He finished his rum, stood up and with a slight bow towards Jack said, "I don't believe a word of what ya been spreadin around Jack, but we will meet again rest assured of that. And maybe at that time circumstances will not be so fortuitous for ye." and turned and left.

"Can't honestly say I'll be missin him." Jack mumbled.

"Well Jackie, now that Barbossa be gone we can get down to our business, aye?" Teague said with a sly smile.

"I was hopin we were past all that." Jack said sullenly as he looked at Teague.

"On the contrary Jackie, we've just begun." Teague said still smiling slyly. "You gentlemen will excuse us for a bit?" as he took Jack by the arm, pulled him out of his chair, and headed for the back door of the tavern.

"Gentlemen, if I'm not back in ten minutes………hang the code and come and get me." Jack cast back over his shoulder as he was being led off.

"You don't really think his own Father would do him harm do you?" Will said with concern as he watched the two disappear out the door.

"Mr. Turner, they are after all both pirates, it would be my opinion Father or Son has nothing to do with it." James said with a snort.

"I thought Jack was a privateer now. He did sign papers." William said innocently.

"Really Mr. Turner pirate or privateer, there is little difference when under scrutiny." James scoffingly replied.

"Oh." Will replied with a bit of a confused look on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth and the Governor came in from the verandah right before lunch. "Well Madame Turner, I believe we have come to the best terms for both parties that could possibly been reached."

"I agree with you Governor, I think our pact is fair on both sides. I see no problem with my Father signing such a beneficial accord." Elizabeth answered with a smile.

"Well what will you do with the remaining time you have until Monsieur Turner arrives for you?"

"I shall sleep late and spend the time enjoying your lovely island Governor."

"If you would like a tour please let me know, I will arrange it."

"Thank you Governor, although for now I would just like to relax."

"Understandable Madame Turner, I have other matters to attend to now so I will bid you adieu until lunch." He said as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Till lunch Governor." Elizabeth said. She turned to head for her room to freshen up before lunch and spotted Josette a little way down the hall. She headed for the girl and they walked to her room together.

"I appreciate what you are about to do for me Madame. I will forever be grateful to you for this." Josette said sincerely.

"I think your thanks are a bit premature Josette. I will gladly accept it when we are all safely away from here." Elizabeth replied.

"When do you think Monsieur Turner will return?"

"They were planning to be back here by tomorrow or the next day at the latest. I do wish they were here now." Elizabeth said biting her lip.

"He will come Madame, I saw the way he looked at you. I'm surprised he could drag himself away." Josette said with a smile.

"To tell you the truth I was surprised a bit myself." Elizabeth said returning her smile. "This is the first time since our wedding that we have been apart and I do miss him something terrible."

"As I'm sure he misses you Madame."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now just what business would we be havin with each other?" Jack asked as they stepped into the alley.

"Well would not be so much business together as the fact you're in possession of a certain item I'd be needin to borrow for a bit Jackie." Teague answered.

"And just what item would that be?" Jack said hesitantly, an inkling of what that item might be tickling the edge of his thoughts.

"Yer compass Jackie, I'd be needin to borrow yer compass for a bit." Teague said with a smile.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

6


	26. Chapter 26

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 26

"Madame Turner, would you like to take a little tour of the island today? I think the weather will not be so hot today. I will arrange for a carriage if you wish." The Governor spoke as they sat at breakfast.

"I don't wish to go too far Governor, my Husband should be arriving soon." Elizabeth answered.

"A short tour might do you good. You don't appear to me the type to be cooped up inside for very long. I assure you if your ship arrives while you are gone I will send a runner to alert you."

"Very well then Governor, it might do me some good to get out and about."

"I will have the carriage ready within the hour, and perhaps Josette could accompany you, she knows quite a bit about the local history."

"Thank you Governor, now if you will excuse me I will go get ready." Elizabeth said rising from the table, pausing as the Governor also rose and kissed the back of her hand, and then headed for her room.

Josette was waiting for her as she approached her room. "The Governor says you would like to look around the island Madame."

"He and I both decided it would do me some good to get out for awhile. Will you accompany me Josette?"

"I would be honored Madame, now lets get you ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stared at Teague for a few moments before replying rather snappily, "I'm not in the habit of loanin out me stuff, especially to the likes of you."

"Now Jackie, ya loaned yer Pearl to the Navy, don't tell me you'd not see it in yer heart to loan your Da that compass for a wee bit." Teague said as he tapped the compass hanging from Jack's waist.

"I did not!" Jack said sounding very shocked.

Teague stepped towards Jack, who cringed a bit as the man put his arm around his shoulder and with a feral smile and said, "Ah but you did Jackie. 'M not stupid nor fool enough to believe that drivel you was spreadin as truth a bit ago. How do you think I knew where ta find ya? I heard rumors bout the Pearl comin to Tortuga with a fine Commodore aboard. Now what you and the Commodore's business may be here is nothin ta me as I have a feelin it has nothin what so ever to do with any swag or shiny, but the business I have with you and your compass _is_ an important something cause that _is_ what it has to do with. Now Jackie, we can do this the easy way or…………."

Jack swallowed audibly as he returned a weak smile, still cringing at the man's touch. "Don't suppose we could talk this over?"

"Ah Jackie, we just did. Did ya miss it? Maybe ya need a little encouragement to be listenin a little closer?" Teague said as he leaned into Jack's face and tightened his arm a bit more firmly on his shoulders.

Jack answered in a rather high-pitched voice as he tried to lean away from Teague, "No I'm good with it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am of the opinion Mr. Turner we have waited long enough for Sparrow to return." James said as he got to his feet.

"So we are going to get him." Will said as he also got to his feet and turned to face the direction Teague and Jack walked off in, putting his hand on his sword as he did.

"We are doing no such thing. We shall return to the Pearl and wait for him there. I am of the feeling there has been too much commotion here tonight for our contact to show his face. We shall return tomorrow and hope to have better luck at that time."

"But we can't just leave Jack!" Will said looking back and forth between the back door and James, a bewildered expression on his face.

"I assure you Mr. Turner, Sparrow is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and will be fine without our help."

"I think we should at least go tell him we're leaving."

"Mr. Turner, if you feel it necessary to inform Sparrow that we are departing that is your choice. I however am on my way to the Pearl. I shall see you there." Before James started to walk off he half bowed to Will and said with a gesture, "By your leave Mr. Turner." and headed for the exit.

Will started to follow James, then turned and started toward the back door, stopped and looked as James made his exit, and then finally made his choice and headed once again for the back door. He opened the door and as he stepped through and looked around said, "Jack? Captain Teague?" He thought he could make out the shapes of two men in the dim light by the wall several feet from the door. "Jack?"

"Ah William, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." Jack said giddily as he spotted Will. Then with a glance at Teague he wiggled out from under Teague's arm and scurried over to stand behind Will, peering around him at Teague. "I'm thinkin it would be the oportune moment to be returnin to me Pearl to be continuin any discussions you might be in the mood to discuss. Aye?" Jack said looking uncertainly at Teague.

Teague said with a smile and a flourish of arms, "Makes no difference ta me Jackie, results will be the same no matter where the negotiatins done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James paused as he stepped out of the tavern and filled his lungs with a deep breath of the relatively fresh air. He looked from one side to the other and then headed off in the direction of the Pearl. He had only walked a few yards when there was a knife at his throat, an arm around his waist, and he was drug backwards onto an alley and unceremoniously shoved face first against the wall.

"Commodore Norrington I presume." A gruff whispered voice said very close to his ear. "I been waiting on ya, glad ya finally decided to show yerself without all the hangers on."

"I demand you unhand me this instant." James said, mustering all the Commodorely tone he could with the side of his face and half his mouth smashed into the wall in front of him.

"Do ya now? Well that truly is a brave…….or foolish thing to be demandin under the circumstances wouldn't ya say?. Don't know that I'm awares of too many men who'd have the bollocks to be demandin anything with a knife this close to their throats. You're a spirited one, I'll give you that." The man said with an insidious chuckle, but making no signs of releasing his hold.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	27. Chapter 27

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 27

Elizabeth and Josette had made their first stop on the tour in a small café. As they sat and sipped tea they discussed just how Josette could sneak out of the Governor's mansion undetected and aboard the Pearl when it arrived. Having that matter taken care of they proceeded with the tour of the island.

"This is a lovely island Josette, and everyone is very friendly." Elizabeth said as she and Josette walked back towards their carriage after browsing one of the outdoor stands in the marketplace.

"Even though the island is currently under French control the population is a mixture of French, Spanish, a few Dutch, and the natives that have been here for hundreds of years. They have learned to get along with each other, too bad our governments can't say the same." Josette replied.

"Yes, I agree Josette the bureaucrats do seem to make things worse that they would need to be."

"Madame Turner there is a stand just over there I think you would be interested in. I think you may find a nice present for your Monsieur Turner there if you are of a mind." Josette said as she pointed across the square towards a small straw thatched booth.

"Well let's go look then. I love buying things for Will almost as much as he loves getting them." Elizabeth answered.

They approached the booth and Elizabeth began perusing the various items that were laid out.

"Oh I like this a lot." Elizabeth said as she picked up a wide leather belt. As she looked it over she could see the intricate hand carving of swords, cutlasses, daggers, and the like along with a large silver buckle and a silver attachment to hold a sword. "I think he will like it too." Elizabeth caught the attention of the booth's owner and began bargaining with him. A few minutes later she was the owner of said belt.

"That will make a fine addition to Will's wardrobe." Elizabeth said with a smile as she and Josette left the booth.

"I think Monsieur Turner is a very lucky man to have a wife that loves him so much." Josette said as she admired the belt and smiled at Elizabeth.

"And I am lucky to have him Josette." Elizabeth replied returning her smile. "I think it is probably time to return to the Governor's mansion, the Pearl could be returning any time and I would really like to be there when she arrives."

As they headed back towards the carriage Elizabeth was hailed by Monsieur Bergeron.

"What is he doing here I wonder? He never comes to the marketplace." Josette said with a questioning look on her face.

"Josette would you mind going on ahead to the carriage? I will join you in a few minutes." Elizabeth said as she watched the man approach.

"No Madame that would be fine. If you have business with Monsieur Bergeron I will not interfere." Josette said, and then turned and headed for the carriage.

"Monsieur Bergeron, I was not expecting to see you here." Elizabeth said as the man reached her.

"I beg your pardon Madame Turner, I though this would be a good place to talk over our plans for my defection, you never know who is listening in at the mansion." Alon said in a low voice.

"Yes, I guess you may be right, although I'm not sure it is a good idea to be seen together in such a public place. Someone may put two and two together and realize you left on the Pearl." Elizabeth said matching his low tone.

"I have arranged to take a few days vacation on a near by island, my absence will not be noticed for several days. By then even if someone were to put two and two together as you say it will be too late for anyone to catch up with the Pearl." Alon replied.

"Well I hope that is the way it works Monsieur Bergeron, Jack will not be happy if the French do catch us and put holes in his ship. He tends to be a bit fussy about things like that." Elizabeth said with a wry smile.

"Not to mention if they do catch us I will no doubt face a noose Madame Turner. We shall have to hope for the best." Alon replied.

"Not to mention if they do catch us and attack Jack's ship and don't hang you he is likely to." Elizabeth replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm havin a thought here, I'm thinkin it'd be a good idea for _Captain Teague_ here to be proceedin us, as in walkin ahead as opposed to behind the two of us William. I would rather not have him at me back if ya get me meanin. A little matter of trust bein in a bit of doubt here." Jack said looking untrustingly at Teague who just smiled in return.

"Now Jackie what kind of thing is that to say about yer dear old Da? Surely you've not got it in yer head I'd be contemplatin doin ya bodily harm or such?" Teague said in a wounded tone.

"That'd be exactly what I'm thinkin, Da or no." Jack replied uneasily.

"You'd not trust me even with your fine young sword wielding friend Mr. Turner here to stand by ya?" Teague said with a sarcastic smile.

"No." Jack said, "I'd not be trustin ya ta walk behind me with a whole army of William Turners around me, although I've seen ya both handle a sword and it'd be my judgment he might be able to best ya if it came right down to it."

"Would he now. Well that's interesting Jackie, may have to test that theory out sometime." Teague said smiling at Will.

"I would hope it would not come to that Captain Teague." Will said sincerely, thinking to himself he would not relish the thought of fighting Jack's Dad, and then seeing the sly smile cross the man's face continued, "I would however not hesitate to raise my sword towards anyone if the circumstances were to demand such."

"Ah well spoke Mr. Turner." Teague said with a wide grin and a hearty slap on Will's back. "Now let's be off. The sooner we get to the Pearl and get our business done the sooner I can be off about mine." He headed back through the tavern not waiting to see if the two men were following.

"Jack what is that all about? What is going on between you and Captain Teague?"

"Nothin for you to be worrying about William, at least not yet." Jack replied.

"If I am going to be dragged into a sword fight Jack I would appreciate it if I knew why." Will said staring at Jack.

"Now William just trust me." Jack said with a smile.

"It's funny how hard that is to do sometimes Jack." Will said as he headed off in the direction Teague left in.

Jack stood there for a moment and then took off after Will in a fast saunter with arms flopping about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Commodore, I'd be appreciating a bit of information from ya. Can't believe you'd be enjoyin the position you're in nor wanting to be in said positon any longer than need be." The man said as he increased the pressure of the knife at Commodore's throat and pressing him harder against the wall. "Be drawin a bit of blood here or worse afore long Commodore. I'd be thinkin it's a shame for such a fine man as yourself to be sufferin such a lowly death, dyin in a filth filled alley in the likes of Tortuga and all."

"I hardly think you are going to kill me if it is indeed information you are wanting from me." James spat out as best he could with his face and his mouth smashed even harder up against the wall.

"Well I guess that's the question now isn't it. Be a grievous error I'm thinkin for this knife to slip Commodore. But the longer we stand here like this the more likely a misfortune such as that may befall ya." The man said into James' ear.

"I would think if you want information from me you would take extra precautions to avoid such a thing as that from happening. I can hardly tell you anything with my throat cut." James said.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

6


	28. Chapter 28

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 28

"By the stars you're right Commodore. So my advice on the subject would be ta start talkin afore that circumstance happens."

"And just what would it be you would expect me to talk about?" James said through smooshed lips. As he spoke he was mulling over in his mind the chance that a swift movement backwards would not wind up causing irreparable damage to his person. The man was not leaning against him as heavily as he had been and the knife did not feel as tight against his throat as it had a few moments ago. James was trying to judge the exact position and placement of the person behind him, and the chance that a sudden push off the wall would succeed in knocking the man off balance enough for James to gain the upper hand without aiding and abetting in the slitting of his throat in the process. Just as he decided to act upon his plan regardless of how incautious it may be there was a shout and feet running and he was suddenly unhanded, the knife removed from his throat, and his accoster was gone.

"Commo………James! Are you all right?" William said as he came running up. "What happened? Who was that?"

James pushed himself away from the wall, wiping the grime from his cheek that had accumulated there during his intimate contact with said wall, straightened his shirt and his posture, and replied, "I believe it was someone who was interested in some sort of _information_ he was under the impression I was privy to. Other than that Mr. Turner, I am at a loss."

Teague and Jack walked up as James was speaking. "He didn't specify what information he was after Commodore?" Teague said.

"No he did not. Did none of you get a good look at him then?" James said looking questioningly at the others.

"William here is the one noticed you James, and how he managed that as dark as it is in this alley is a wonder." Jack said flopping a hand in the general direction of Will. "If it hadn't been for him we'd have scurried right on by without so much as a by your leave."

"I just happened to look over and saw your green bandanna kind of glowing in the moonlight James. I wasn't even sure it was you at first, but knew something wasn't right so I decided to investigate." Will said self-effacingly.

"Well I for one am very glad you did Mr. Turner." James replied with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"He was too far down the other end of the alley before I got close enough to see what he looked like." Will said in a disappointed tone.

"Well the important thing is ya saved our bonny James here from all sorts of humiliatin, perturbin and embarrassin goings on William. Aye?" Jack said with a flourish.

"I don't know about all that Jack." Will said looking doubtfully between Jack and James.

"Well of course ya did William. Who knows what alarmin, appallin, and atrocious deeds may have been visited upon our fair James' person if ya hadn't interceded." Jack said grandly.

William continued to look doubtful, James snorted and muttered, "Oh please." and Jack continued to smile at the both of them.

"I'd be thinkin now is the time to return to yer Pearl, afore that scalawag comes back with his friends." Teague said as he headed back out of the alley.

As James started to walk past, Jack leaned into his face, stared at his cheek, and pointing at said cheek with his finger said, "I believe ya missed a bit o the muck right there James."

James slapped Jack's hand away and snarled, "Indeed!" and walked past. Jack grinned as he watched the Commodore walk several feet away before he could no longer suppress the urge to take hand to cheek and attempt to wipe off the non existent sludge from his cheek.

"That was a petty thing to do Jack." William said reprovingly.

Still grinning and watching James trying to rub off his cheek what wasn't there he answered, "Aye it was at that William."

Will shook his head as he followed Jack's sashaying movement towards the street.

Jack and Will caught up with James and Teague and they reached the Pearl shortly after that. As they went aboard Teague took Jack by the arm and headed him towards the Captain's cabin. James and Will looked askance at each other and then headed for the galley.

"By the looks on their faces Mr. Turner, I would judge that is not a discussion we wish to be a part of." James said with a smirk.

"I think you're right Jam…Commodore." Will replied.

"Mr. Turner, you may call me James if you wish." James said with a slight smile.

"You've all ways been Commodore to me, James just doesn't sound right when I say it Commodore." Will said with an apologetic shrug.

"Your choice Mr. Turner." James said noncommittally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Jackie," Teague said as he escorted Jack through the door and closed it behind them, "About that compass."

"What's so important that ya need me compass?" Jack asked having already made the judgement that there was no way out other than the door that Teague was standing in front of, that was unless he wanted to make a break for the windows, which he judged would be useless as Teague would be on him before he made it half way there. "Bugger!" he mumbled to himself as he realized Teague knew him too well and subterfuge or surprise was not something that was going to work in this situation. But maybe he could bargain with the man. He was after all Captain Jack Sparrow…..and Captain Jack Sparrow was never defeated unless he accepted defeat which he made a practice never to do.

"I know what yer thinkin Jackie, yer wiles will do you no good when yer dealin with me. I did, after all, teach ya almost everything ya know. But we might be able to come to an accord perhaps…" Teague said as he grinned a sly grin at Jack.

"How does he do that?" Jack thought to himself, and then out loud to Teague, "Wha'd ya have in mind?"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	29. Chapter 29

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 29

"Are you sure you don't have any idea who that might have been that attacked you in the alley Commodore?" Will asked as the two men sat in the galley drinking tea.

"Mr. Turner, I am not in the habit of frequenting such vile and dissolute places as this, ergo I would not have any idea who it may have been that attacked me in the alley or for that matter what the information was they thought I was in possession of." James said a bit haughtily.

"I did not mean to insinuate you did Commodore, it just seems strange that who ever it was called you by name. I thought you might have recognized the voice or something." Will said apologetically.

"I apologize Mr. Turner, I was out of line. This whole mission is not going as it should. Between having to depend on that miscreant Sparrow and those two profligate scalawags showing up at a most inopportune time and our contact not showing up at all I am in an unpropitious state of mind here."

"Well perhaps things will go better tomorrow Commodore." Will said encouragingly.

"One may only hope Mr. Turner." James said dryly as he refilled his and Will's cups.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Jackie, what I have in mind is obtainin that fine compass of yours and lettin it lead me ta a most sizable cache of shiny." Teague said with a calculating smile.

"Sizable ya say." Jack said, the wheels turning in his head. "How sizable?"

"Ah Jackie, sizable enough to make a man happy for the rest of his days." Teague answered with a yearnfull smile.

"Would this sizable shiny perhaps be of a nature bountiful enough perhaps to make…. " and with a flop of his hands, "oh I don't know……….maybe enough to make two men happy for the rest of their days?" Jack asked anticipatorily.

After a short pause in which Teague studied Jack's face closely he replied, "Aye Jackie it might be at that dependin on the acquisitive and avaricious nature of the two men involved you see."

"So two men such as ourselves should be fully satiated and slaked for a goodly amount of time if in fact they were to split such an abundance of shiny, keepin in mind here just who it would be providin the means for findin such an accumulation of swag as it were."

Teague reached over and slapped Jack on the shoulder and said, "I believe we have an accord Jackie."

Jack winced a little at the man's touch and with a weak smile said, "Aye, so it would seem."

"I think that calls for a bit more rum Jackie, what say you to that?" Teague said merrily.

"Aye rum." Jack said with a frown, not sure he hadn't just been out Jacked by the man. Jack knew something just couldn't be right here, the man agreed to splitting the swag a bit too easily. Still frowning and going over the conversation in his head he got up to retrieve another bottle of rum.

As Jack returned with the bottle he said, "I'm havin a though here, as much as I'd like ta go after the swag right now I do have a prior commitment I'm obliged to complete before I can be doin such you understand."

"Aye Jackie, I thought as much. But no worries, the shiny has been there for all these years, no doubt it will be there for a bit more as well." Teague said in just a little too conciliatory of a tone that put Jack in even more of an uneasy temperament. He peered at the man trying to figure out just what was going on and coming up with nothing, so he did the most sensible thing he could do at the moment, he poured himself some rum and began drinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When the Pearl arrives you will need to be prepared to sneak aboard immediately." Elizabeth said to the girl as they sat in her room. "I expect them any time now."

"I have an excellent view of the harbor from my room Madame, what I am taking with me is already packed and ready, and I have already worked out the most surreptitious route to the harbor." Josette replied.

"Good, just do what we talked about and everything should be fine." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Should I take Monsieur Bergeron with me when I go to board the ship?" Josette asked.

"How do you know about him?" Elizabeth said a bit shocked.

"He made his feelings about wanting to leave this place known to me quite awhile ago. I knew he had asked you about taking him with you when you left."

"Does anyone else know about his feelings?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Not as far as I know Madame. Monsieur Bergeron and I talk quite often. We have been like family for much of the time I have been here. My Mother and he were close so he feels at liberty to tell me things he would not talk to others about."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Elizabeth said the girl's words putting her a little more at ease, and then pausing to think about what Josette had asked she continued, "I think you should probably each make your way to the Pearl alone, less chance of being discovered. Would you let Mr. Bergeron know that Josette?"

"Yes I will tell him. I suppose I should leave and go back to my room now."

"Good night then Josette, hopefully we will soon be gone from here." Elizabeth said as she walked the girl to the door.

Elizabeth leaned against the door and sent a prayer out to whom ever might be listening up above that the Pearl would soon be here and that everything would work out for the best.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	30. Chapter 30

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 30

James awoke as the first light of the morning shimmered through the small window and danced across his unopened eyelids. He turned his face a bit before opening his eyes, not wanting the shock of the invading illumination to worsen the dull headache throbbing in his head. He lay there for a bit taking a mental inventory of his physical state, and judging the headache to be the main remnant of the night before threw his legs over the side of the bed and gratefully noting no nausea or increase in said headache stood and walked over to the washbasin and began preparing for the day ahead. He finished a short time later and with stomach growling headed for the galley to find something to put that particular malady to rest. He found Jack seated in his normal fashion, kicked back in his chair, ankles crossed atop the table, with the almost ever-present rum bottle in his hand. He was a bit surprised to find Captain Teague there, figuring the man had most likely left the ship after what ever it was he had to discuss with Jack the night before had been concluded. He was not surprised however to see the man was occupying his chair in a similar manner as Jack. James smirked to himself as he walked past the two men on his way to the teapot. Jack inhaled deeply as James walked by and with an audible sigh said, "Commodore really, there are enough hindrances to ya trying to be piratey without ya going out of yer way ta make things more difficult than they already are."

James paused in his steps trying to figure out what in the blazes the man was talking about. He had put the "pirate" outfit on this morning. He had to admit the earring getting tangled unmercifully in his hair and the bandanna taking him numerous times of trying to get it to lay properly and then tied had vexed him a bit, and it may not look as if he did it every day but on the whole he looked the same as he had the day before. He had even entered the galley, in his opinion, in an extremely proficient mode of piratey ambulation.

He turned half way around and replied a bit irritated, "What are you on about now Sparrow?"

"To be downright honest Commodore…..ya smell funny." Jack said with a wave of his hands towards James.

"In the category of smells _Captain_, it would seem you have no place talking about others." James said haughtily, straightening himself to his full height, his shoulders and back squared as he turned to fully face Jack.

Teague, who's attention had not been on the goings on around him suddenly found this very interesting, he eyed the two men as they stared at each other, not even trying to stop the grin taking over his face.

Flopping his hands about Jack said, "Naw Commodore your sufferin from a most severe lack of understandin of me words here. You smell funny……..as in good…….you smell good as it were." Jack's feet came off the table in preparation for a hasty exit and he hurried on with his statement as he saw the look on James' face go from irritated to just a bit this side of hostile and the man take a step towards him, his hand going to the sword at his side. "The point I'm tryin to make to ya Commodore is this," Jack said his hands together in front of him, "Yer not smellin like a true pirate here….yer smellin like a Commodore, tryin pretty much unsuccessfully I might add, to imitate a pirate." He finished with a flourish of his hands and a glittering smile towards James.

"He is right Commodore, ya do smell a bit…. fresh for a pirate." Teague added with his own smile towards James.

With a snort and an "Indeed!" James turned back and resumed his mission to get something in his still growling stomach, doing his best to ignore the men seated at the table behind him.

Jack and Teague smiled at each other as James turned his back to them. "I'm beginnin ta see what ya mean about bein a bit touchy bout hisself." Teague said, "He is a bit of a stick isn't he."

"You have no idea!" Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

James had no problem hearing the exchange between the men, but with the strong will he had developed over the years and just a bit of clenching of his hands, and in the process crushing the biscuit that happened to be in one of them at the time, he refused to give in to the baiting of the men. He closed his eyes, repeating over and over in his head, "This is for the good of England." he managed not to turn on the two and further escalate the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone shaking her rather strenuously by the shoulder startled Elizabeth awake. She opened her eyes to see Monsieur Bergeron leaning over her. "What are you doing here?" she gasped out in shock, drawing away from the man.

"I beg your pardon Madame Turner but we must leave immediately!" he replied in an urgent tone.

"What? What are you talking about?" Elizabeth replied his words not making much sense in her still sleep fogged head.

Josette entered the room and hurrying to the bedside said in a panicked tone, "Madame Turner we must get out of here now! The guards could be here any minute. You are in danger. Please we need to leave."

"What is this all about? Why would the guards be coming after me?" Elizabeth said in confusion, nothing making sense.

"A dispatch arrived an hour or so ago. Something about several French ships being attacked by a couple of English ships a few days ago. The Governor called a meeting and they are deciding whether to hold you in custody for the act of aggression by your English navy. They were still discussing it when I snuck away but we don't have much time! _We must leave_!" Monsieur Bergeron replied in an urgent tone as he began physically pulling Elizabeth from the bed. Josette stepped in to help saying as she did, "Go watch the corridor, I will help Madame Turner get ready."

"We can't leave the island, the Pearl hasn't arrived yet." Elizabeth said as she began dressing.

"We shall have to take one of the boats and hope your Husband and friends find us before the Governor realizes that you are gone and comes looking for us. Hopefully he will search the island before deciding you were foolhardy enough to try escaping by boat." Josette said in a trembling voice.

Elizabeth had gained some of her composure by now, and having finished throwing her clothes on grabbing Josette by the arm and heading for the door said, "Well let's just see how _foolhardy _we can be then."

The trio, having made it out of the Governor's mansion without being detected, approached the dock cautiously. Their luck held though as the guard there was leaned up against a post snoring. They creeped around him and Elizabeth headed for a sloop berthed about half way down the pier. As Alon and Josette joined her Alon asked in an uncertain whisper, "Are you sure we can handle this?"

"No worries Monsieur Bergeron, now let's get aboard while we still have the chance."

With Elizabeth's whispered instructions and hands on help, the co operation of both her companions, and the favorable wind that accompanied them they were soon leaving the dock behind and headed out into open water. Elizabeth stood looking at the horizon for a moment and with a wistful tone said, "William if ever I needed you this would surely be the most opportune time for you to show up."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	31. Chapter 31

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 31

Will came into the galley and bid each man a good morning. He received a return good morning from the two men at the table but noticed the Commodore did not reply. "Well things must not be going well this morning." He thought to himself. He quietly skirted around the Commodore, noticing as he did the man was standing there with his eyes clenched shut and his lips were moving but no sound was being emitted. He fetched himself a cup of tea and went to find a seat at the table.

"Dare I ask what's bothering the Commodore?" he asked in a low tone looking from Jack to Teague and back.

"Ah dear William, not but trifles be wrong with 'em." Jack replied with a wave of his hands and a smile.

"I don't know Jack, he looks awfully upset about something."

"Might be the fact that Jackie just told him he smells a bit….flavorsome." Teague said with a smile.

"Jack you didn't!" Will said scoldingly.

"Nay he did exactly that young Turner." Teague said with a bigger grin.

"Only tellin the truth William." Jack said defensively.

"But Jack you surely knew that wasn't a very wise thing to do." Will answered reprovingly.

"Now William………." Jack started but was cut off by James.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you would desist in speaking about me as if I were not present." James said with irritation as he approached the table with a plate and his cup of tea. He placed said plate and cup on the table with enough force to rattle it, and then sat down and glared at the men seated around him.

"Sorry Commodore." Will said apologetically.

"Now Commodore……James surely yer aware that people talk about ya all the time when yer no where around, kinda hard to break old habits and all that." Jack said with a flop of his hands and a glinting smile at James.

James snorted and said, "But I am present _now_ _Captain_, and would appreciate it if on this occasion you would address your comments to me."

"As ya wish James….although for the life of me I don't really thing they'd a been any different." Jack replied with a vague flop of his hand.

"Indeed!" James said gruffly as he attacked his breakfast.

After a few minutes of watching the Commodore Will said a bit hesitantly, "Are we returning to the tavern Commodore?"

"Yes Mr. Turner, we are." James said succinctly.

"Ah to be concluding yer business no doubt." Teague said.

James stopped with his fork half way to his mouth and peered at Teague, "And what would you know of our business?" his glance turning towards Jack, his gaze full of suspicion.

Jack raised both hands up in front of him as if declaring his innocence and said, "I've not said a thing Commodore."

"He's tellin the truth of it Commodore. I don't know, and don't care to know what your business here might be. I'm only here on account of when your business with Jackie is done we have a bit of business of our own to attend to."

James did not look convinced but returned to his breakfast. He thought to himself, "I will be more than happy when this is over and I am back in Port Royal."

Jack left the galley and sashayed off toward the deck, Teague followed a few minutes later. Will sat sipping his tea and trying not to stare at the Commodore.

"Mr. Turner, is there something you feel the need to say?" James said snappily, "Or perhaps you have some concern for the way I am eating my breakfast?"

"Sorry Commodore." Will said lowering his gaze to his cup.

James let out a loud sigh and let his fork clatter to his plate, "I am sorry Mr. Turner, you are not the problem here. I had no right to be so abrupt with you."

"I understand Commodore, Jack can be somewhat irritating at times."

"That being the understatement of the year Mr. Turner." James said as a small smile threatened to appear on his lips.

"I was wondering how long you though it might be before we can go back after Elizabeth. I don't like her being there alone." Will said with concern in his voice.

"With any luck Mr. Turner we will be able to be out of here tonight. I would however tell you that Miss..Swa……..Mrs. Turner is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and your concern may be better directed towards the people who are dealing with her without the presence of your calming influence upon her."

"Maybe so but I would still like to be after her as soon as possible."

"As would I Mr. Turner, as would I." James replied wearily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alon approached Elizabeth and Josette with the news they had enough supplies to last a week if they were easy on them.

"We probably don't have more than that anyway Monsieur Bergeron, either we shall be found by Will or the Governor's men by then. The owner of this boat has probably reported it missing by now. I expect to see French sails any minute." Elizabeth said.

"I do not believe so Madame Turner. The owner of this boat is a regular visitor to the island and he usually is occupied with other concerns for several days if you get my meaning. I beg your pardon if I am being too bold discussing such matters in your presence." Alon replied, his face turning a bit pink.

"No offense taken Monsieur Bergeron." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Hopefully he will be occupied with these concerns long enough for us to make it far away from the island."

"Madame Turner you must have faith in your Husband. He is probably even now on his way to get you." Josette said encouragingly.

"We can only hope Josette." Elizabeth responded with a sigh.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	32. Chapter 32

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 32

James once again found himself sitting at a table in the tavern with Will and Jack. Teague had been with them until they had run into a young woman of questionable repute on the street whom evidently gave Teague a offer he chose not to turn down. As he walked off with the lass he called back to them over his shoulder that he would join them later, and if he didn't not to worry he would join them on the Pearl before they weighed anchor. He added he was almost sure his business with the woman would surely not occupy him long enough to miss their departure, and then with a flop of his hand added if it did not to worry he would catch up with them at a later time.

James and Will had both refrained from drinking rum on this visit, Jack being the only one of them partaking in that particularly vile drink. It never ceased to amaze James whenever he had the occasion to visit one of these places that it didn't matter what time of day or night it happened to be there were always copious amounts of men who had indulged their taste for liquor to the point they were falling down drunk. This afternoon was no different. There was a group against the wall near the fireplace doing their best, or worst depending on your ear for music, to sing numerous songs that none of them could seem to remember the words or the tune for that matter. There was a large group gathered around a table in the corner opposite the one he was sitting at involved in a card game that appeared to require much cursing, shouting, boot stomping, and thumping of fists against the table. One of the men from this particular table broke away from the rest and seemingly began trying to make his way extremely unsteadily towards the back door on James' right. As he started to pass he tripped and fell across James. James was about to throw the man off him, had actually grabbed him and raised him up a bit when he heard the man speak in a low almost inaudible tone, "Commodore Norrington?"

James hesitated giving the man a questioning look, "Who wants to know?"

"I'm your contact, I'll meet you out back." With this the man finished ineptly removing himself from James and headed once again for the door in a drunken lurch.

William had been watching the proceedings and as the man left he said, "Was that him?"

"Yes Mr. Turner, I am to meet him out back. With any luck this will be the end of our sojourn here."

"I'm coming with you." Will said as he started to rise from his seat.

"Very well then." James said as he also rose from his seat.

"I told ya sittin there sippin tea would bore ya ta death, should'a gone with the rum." Jack said as the two men standing in unison brought his attention back to the table.

"I believe we are about to conclude our business here Captain." James replied impatiently.

"Ah good for you then, let me know how that goes." Jack said with a dismissive wave of his hands, his attention already drawn back to the goings on around him.

"Indeed." James said before turning and heading for the back door, followed closely by William.

As James and William stepped into the alley they noticed several other people there in various modes of either relieving themselves or divesting themselves of excess spirits in their stomachs. Trying not to look conspicuous they stepped over to a couple of unoccupied spaces at the wall and went about the task of acting like that was also their reason for being in the alley as well. As James was busy concentrating on being authentic in his actions he was rudely jostled from behind almost causing him to smack his head into the wall in front of him. He started to voice his displeasure when he felt a hand on his side. "See here sir! What are you about?" James said as he started to turn towards the person standing behind him and was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The man answered in a low tone as he looked around to make sure no one was watching, "Take these and good riddance to them. And be warned, you are not the only one wanting possession of that." James felt a packet of some sort being shoved at him. He took it and placed it inside his shirt. By the time he turned around the man was gone.

"Mr. Turner, it appears we are now at liberty to put Tortuga to our rudder."

"Good!" William replied as they headed back inside.

"Captain Sparrow, we are ready to leave." James said as they walked up to the table.

"Now? As in this very minute?" Jack said in a high-pitched decidedly unhappy tone. "I've not even gotten any rum in me yet. Nor one of these fine wenches wanderin about for that matter. You can't be serious. " Jack said with a frown at the two.

"I assure you I am most serious Captain." James replied.

"Are ya doin this cause I said ya smelled good James? Is that the reason you'd be doin your utmost to spoil what was becomin a fine and pleasurable evening? Revenge doesn't suit you in the least mate." Jack said flopping his hands about still frowning.

"I am in no way seeking revenge Captain. Our business here is finished and Mr. Turner and I are anxious to be on our way."

"Jack I want to leave as soon as we can to go after Elizabeth." Will interjected.

"Ah then it's the bonny lass you're concerned with, no thought to poor old Captain Jack and his well being it seems." Jack said with a pouty look.

James snorted and said sarcastically, "Oh please Sparrow, it's not like you will never be here again indulging in these excesses once more."

"All the same James, it just won't be the same ya see." Jack said sadly.

"No I do not _see_." James said irritated.

"Aye and that is one of your biggest faults James, ya don't see." Jack said.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" James said glaring at Jack his tone rising a bit as he spoke.

Jack let out a sigh, put his feet on the floor, finished what rum was in his mug, stood up, and leaning into James' face as he waved his hands much too close to said face, even tapping his fingers on James' forehead a few times as he spoke in a condescending tone, "I'm afraid it would take too long to explain it to ya here mate, we do however it seems have a nice voyage to be commencin and will no doubt have loads and loads of time to be discussin such matters as it were. Now what are ya waiting for? Let's be off shall we?" Jack didn't wait for a reply but immediately began swaying towards the door leaving James and Will staring at each other and then at Jack's retreating back.

Will heard James curse under his breath and then begin to follow Jack. Will shook his head as he said, "This will bode ill for Jack with the Commodore I know it." and followed along.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	33. Chapter 33

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 33

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted as he stepped aboard the Pearl, "Prepare to make sail."

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs answered as Jack sashayed past him on the way to his cabin, "Are we off to collect Miss Swann……….er ………Mrs. Turner then?"

"Aye Mr. Gibbs we are." Jack snapped back and then began mumbling something about ruining a perfectly good time because of lovesick blacksmiths and stuffy, contrary, and overblown commodores and the needing of much more rum as he continued on his way, arms flopping wildly.

Mr. Gibbs began giving orders to the men as the Commodore came aboard.

"Where did he go?" James asked Gibbs snappishly looking around the deck, and not waiting for an answer headed for Jack's cabin.

Gibbs went on about the business of preparing the Pearl to lift anchor when Will came on board and said in a worried tone, "Where did they go?"

Gibbs pointed towards Jack's cabin and Will was headed that way in an instant.

Gibbs shook his head and once again set about the task of making the ship ready when Teague arrived.

"Ah Master Gibbs…….." he was interrupted by Gibbs saying, "If yer wonderin they've all gone to Jack's cabin and not a one of them looked as if it were ta be a pleasant social gatherin."

"Well that is interestin Mr. Gibbs, they appeared to be on each others bad sides eh?"

"I'd say that was puttin it mildly Cap'n Teague. Wouldn't be a bit surprised to be hearin the clashin of blades afore it all be said and done." Gibbs answered with a nod of his head.

"Ah, that bad then." Teague said with a thoughtful look on his face as he peered towards Jack's cabin.

"Or worse Cap'n, Jack and the Commodore manage to get under each others skin during the most opportune of circumstances and this is definitely not that if ya catch my meaning." Gibbs answered. "I'm havin me doubts here whether young Mr. Turner, nor anyone else for that matter, will be able to keep 'em from goin at each other this time."

"Well then Master Gibbs, perhaps a more experienced and seasoned and reasonable presence is called for under the circumstances." Teague said giving Gibbs a tip of his hat and a smile as he casually strolled towards said cabin, humming under his breath. As he neared the door he could hear voices coming from inside the cabin raised in anger. As he opened the door he saw all three men standing in the center of the room hands on swords and angry faces shoved in other angry faces, voices trying to drown out other voices and much poking and pointing of fingers upon other persons. He watched for a few moments and then calmly drew his pistol and fired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the sound of the knock on the door the Governor made a motion to his aide and the door was opened. Captain Laurent came in, gave a sharp salute, and at the Governor's nod began his report, "We have searched every inch of the island thoroughly and we can find no sign of them Governor. No one claims to have seen them since the day Madame Turner visited the market."

"They can't have just disappeared Captain, they have to be hiding on the island somewhere." The Governor answered sharply. "Have you checked to see if that girl or Monsieur Bergeron have any family in the area?"

"Yes Governor, Monsieur Bergeron has a few relatives on the neighboring island but the man I sent there returned a few hours ago stating no one had seen them there either. The girl Josette only had her Mother."

"And there have been no reports of any vessels being taken from the dock or any near by homes?"

"No Governor, as well as we can ascertain all vessels are accounted for."

"Then I suggest you do another search. They have to be here somewhere. I want every house, outhouse, hillock, tree, rabbit hole, and depression on the island searched. They must be found! We cannot afford to have them get away, not with the information they stole from my office. You understand this situation has dire consequences and could wind up being the downfall of us all if they manage to elude us Captain." And after a short pause as he glared at Captain Laurent added, "You are dismissed."

"Very good sir." Captain Laurent said with a salute and a click of his heels, and then turned and left.

The Governor sat there idly twiddling the quill on his desk as his mind mulled over the unfortunate circumstance he was now involved in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Those clouds do look rather ominous Madame Turner. Can you tell if they headed our way?" Josette said, having watched Elizabeth watch said clouds with a worried expression on her face for the last fifteen minutes or so.

"What? Oh the clouds. I don't think they will be a problem Josette, at least not for several hours anyway." Elizabeth answered unconvincingly. "Besides we have a fine vessel here and should be able to withstand anything that storm can throw at us."

"Have you sailed through many storms Madame Turner?" Alon asked.

"A few Monsieur Bergeron, a few." Elizabeth said with a slight smile. "Even if this one hits us dead on I don't think it will be strong enough to do us any harm." again her tone not sounding very convincing.

"I hope you are right Madame." Alon said with a look at the clouds building on the horizon.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	34. Chapter 34

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 34

"Well we are not just going to sit here and let that storm hit us." Elizabeth said determinedly. "Let's get those sails up and see if we can't run before it for awhile."

She showed Alon and Josette what needed to be done and soon the sails were billowing and they were skimming across the water.

"The only problem with this is I have no idea where we are headed, and I haven't been able to find any charts on this bloody boat. The previous owner must have either taken them with him or hid them well." Elizabeth said disgustedly.

"So we are lost?" Josette said with concern.

"I guess you could say that. I was hoping all we would have to do is get far enough from the island to sit and wait on the Pearl. This storm could blow us to who knows where, and without any charts it will be next to impossible to find our way to anywhere other than by pure chance." Elizabeth replied.

"Well then we must hope that your Husband is a fine enough sailor to find us." Josette said trying to sound encouraging.

"They would have to find us before they called at the island Josette. I fear their welcome there will not be a pleasant one. And as they don't know we left the island they will not be looking for us out here." Elizabeth said dejectedly not bothering to add that although Will was on his way to becoming a fine sailor he was not one yet. But the thought that Jack and James would also be with Will and they were fine sailors set her mind a little at ease, at least until the thought crossed her mind that they would have to be able _to get along_ with each other long enough to _use_ those fine sailing skills. She let out a long sigh and decided to concentrate on immediate matters such as keeping the approaching storm from blowing them too far off their course. If they could do that the chance that the Pearl would find them before going to the island would be improved greatly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that for?" Jack voiced in a surprised howl as the three men faced Teague, straightening up from the flinching cringing positions they had assumed at the sound of the pistol shot.

Before he could answer the door burst open and Mr. Gibbs and a couple of the deck hands came hurriedly into the room, stopping a few feet inside as they realized that no one was lying injured or dead on the floor.

"My apologies Cap'n……er….. Cap'ns …..and Commodore……..and you too young William………." Mr. Gibbs stuttered as he looked around. He gave a weak smile and a nod of his head and backed himself and the two crew members out the door and shut it.

Teague smiled as he replaced the pistol in his belt and said, "Gents do I have your undivided attention?"

Jack looked up at the ceiling and then back at Teague and with a pout said, "Ya owe me for damages now ya know."

"Trifles Jackie, compared to what could have happened. I'm havin a thought here mates. What say we get some of this animosity amongst ya out of yer systems? What say ya ta that? 'm thinkin it might make the rest o the journey that much more better if ya get me drift."

"Pistols at thirty paces then? I'm sure that would clear any animosity, at least for the survivor." James said sarcastically as he glared at Teague and then Jack, who was making faces back at him.

"I was contemplatin something that hopefully will turn out to be a bit less permanent Commodore." Teague replied.

"And that would be?" James said raising an eyebrow, his attention on Teague.

"Blades." Teague said with a wide smile.

"Blades?" Jack said in a tone just this side of horrified.

"Aye Jackie blades." Teague said turning his gaze to Jack, with the wide grin still on his face.

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Jack said sullenly as he stared at Teague.

"Now Jackie, you're a right proper swordsman when ya choose ta be. I know that to be a fact. And this wouldn't be to the point of maimin or death ya understand. Just a bit of a romp ta get the aggression between the two o you out so to speak." Teague said in a perfectly reasonable voice.

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea." James said, the confidence in his swordsmanship clear in his tone.

"Ya would think that now wouldn't ya." Jack said with a pout and another face at James and several "bugger, bugger, buggers" under his breath.

"Oh please Sparrow! It would be a fine way to clear the air between us. It's not like we are going to be out to do physical harm to each other."

"How do I _know_ yer not gonna be tryin ta separate some parts of me person during this romp?" Jack asked the pout still on his face and in his voice.

"Oh really _Captain_. If I wanted any of your body parts separated I surely could have managed to have done it by now." James said peevishly.

"Jack, Captain Teague and I will be there to make sure things go as they should. And I don't really think the Commodore is going to try and do you any harm." Will interjected in a conciliatory tone.

"I'm not convinced of that in the least William, he is after all always threatenin ta hang me and such." Jack said with a uneasy glance at James who snorted in return.

"That was before you signed papers and became a privateer Jack. You're under his protection now. He can't kill you without a reason." Will said earnestly.

"And yer thinkin he couldn't come up with a reason if he wanted to?" Jack said staring at Will with an 'I can't believe you're that naïve' look.

"Sparrow I give you my word as an officer and a gentleman I will do you no physical harm." James said holding his hand out to Jack.

"And I suppose yer thinkin I've forgotten what happened last time I shook hands with ya?" Jack said sarcastically as he stared warily from James' hand to his face and back holding his own hands closely to his chest.

"That was a whole different matter Sparrow and you know it." James said defensively.

Teague stepped over and put his arm around Jack's shoulder making him cringe a bit. "Now Jackie, enough hem hawing. Shake the Commodore's hand and lets be on wiv it."

Jack looked furtively at Teague, then casting a leery look at James hesitantly held his hand out and finally shook the Commodore's hand jerking back almost immediately, and returning said hand to join the other one at his chest. Then turning to Will with an accusing expression said, "If things go badly it's on your head William. And I'm sure your bonny lass will not take kindly to the fact you coerced a dear friend to his death."

"I think you are being a bit melodramatic here Jack." William said wryly.

"Well I guess you will have to make that judgment as I may not be around to do such." Jack said gloomily.

"Indeed!" James said with a snort.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	35. Chapter 35

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 35

The small sloop skimmed jerkily across the ever-growing waves the storm behind them was kicking up, the sails full to bursting with the wind the building gale was sending at them. Elizabeth could only hope they were headed toward rather than away from the course the Pearl would be taking to the island, and that they would not pass them in the storm. The rain was starting to pelt them now; stinging as it hit her exposed skin and Elizabeth knew it wouldn't be long before they were inundated with the full force the tempest. She began to call out orders to Alon and Josette over the building howl of the wind in her ears, all the time sending prayers heavenward that they would come through this alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The knock on his study door interrupted his train of thought. He called out in a sharp tone, "Yes? What is it?"

Captain Laurent entered and giving the Governor a salute said, "I am sorry to interrupt you Governor but some interesting information has just reached me."

"Well get on with it Captain." The Governor said impatiently waving his hand in the air with matching impatience.

"Captain Moreau of the La Mer Nymphe has just reported his sloop was stolen." Captain Laurent said with a smile.

The Governor sat up straight and giving Captain Laurent a knowing smile in return said, "Well, I think we have a good idea just where our missing guests may have gone now don't we Captain. Prepare to set sail immediately. We shall go and fetch them back."

"There is a storm building Governor, it would not be wise to set sail until it is past."

"You are sure we could not sail through it Captain?"

"I would not advise it Governor, it seems to be building into something quite nasty."

"Very well Captain, but the minute we can set out I want to know."

"Understood Governor." Captain Laurent said with a salute as he left the study.

"Perhaps this will all work out for the better after all." The Governor said to himself as the door closed behind Laurent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James came on deck and immediately drew his sword and began making cuts and slices in the air loosening up his arm.

William followed him, and then Jack who was being escorted by Teague and Teague's arm, which was wrapped securely around his shoulders.

Jack looked at Teague poutily waving his hands about vaguely and said, "I'm still not liken this any better than I did before just so ya know." His hands briefly pointed in the general direction of James as he continued, "And takin in the Commodore's apparent enthusiastic enthusiasm for the impendin scrimmage I could be squid bait fore you and young William had a chance ta step between us if that is indeed what your intended intentions were or would be if the necessity arose which I'm feelin strongly here that it might."

"Now Jackie sounds ta me like yer not holdin much faith in yer old Da." Teague said with a grin. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Profusely prolific reasons every time I've ever been in the vicinity of you." Jack replied sourly.

"Well I wager you'll have a bit of overcomin of mistrust in the current situation then won't ya." Teague said with a wide grin and a slap on the back and then pushed Jack towards the Commodore.

"Bugger!" Jack said as James turned to face him.

"I don't suppose it would change anything if I promised to be silent as the grave for the rest of the voyage Commodore?" Jack said with a hopeful smile and a flopping gesture of his hands.

"Oh please Sparrow, it's just a friendly little match. I have no intention of inflicting injury to your person." James said irritatedly.

"I'm havin a thought here Commodore. I'm thinkin that this _friendly little match_ as all of you keep callin it has every chance, capacity, and probability of getting out of hand here causin permanent and even painful aftereffects to a certain persons person if you get my meanin."

"Oh really Sparrow, I think you protest too much. Let's be on with it." James said as he assumed his stance, sword out in front of him.

Jack unsheathed his sword and slowly faced James in a similar stance.

"Be about it gents!" Teague called cheerily, and the two men began.

Jack sidestepped James' thrust and parried with one of his own. James performed a reposte that Jack fended off easily.

As the crew realized what was going on they began to gather in groups on the deck. They began calling out encouragement to the men as the two opponents moved back and forth with thrusts and parries, feigns and lunges. When one of them executed a well- performed maneuver the crew would give an extra loud cheer or shout drowning out the clash of the blades for a moment or two. William and Teague, true to their word, each kept a close eye on the match although neither one of them had any fear it would turn into anything but what it was, a physical way to clear the air between the two men.

The two were taking their time, feeling out the skill of the other. James was a little surprised to note Jack consciously or unconsciously showed in his style and form that he had somewhere down the line had quite a bit of formal training. Jack was a bit surprised to note that James hadn't immediately began trying to hack off any of his body parts. As the two of them grew more comfortable and confident with their skills against the other they stepped up the pace a bit, much to the enjoyment of the observers. Soon they were moving around utilizing most of the available space, from time to time even making use of all and sundry sitting on said deck to add a bit of aplomb to the match, jumping on barrels and coils of rope and the like. They were even starting to smile and give each other a salute with their blades when one or the other of them completed a fine bit of swordsmanship.

The match had gone on for a while when it was abruptly ended as one of the crew who had been on watch before being distracted by the goings on shouted, "Sail Ho!"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	36. Chapter 36

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 36

Jack and James lowered their swords and looked around at the crewmember that had called out. Jack stalked towards the man with a very unhappy look on his face, his arms waving about wildly. "Mr. Fribley feel free ta correct me here if I'm wrong, which in this instance I'm mighty sure I'm not, but seems ta me I'm seein a bit more than a mere sail." Jack said angrily as his gaze went to the ship pulling along side of them, their cannons already having the appearance of being ready to fire upon them, the deck full of armed men ready to board his Pearl.

"Sorry Cap'n." the man said morosely hanging his head.

"By the looks of it we may all be such afore it's over." Jack said ruefully.

James and William had walked over while Jack was talking. "Seems we may have a bit of a problem on our hands here mates." Jack said indicating the ship.

"I believe that may be the biggest understatement I have ever heard." James said sarcastically casting a glare at Jack.

"It's also Barbossa." William added.

"I know." Jack replied.

"What would he want with us?" Will asked.

"I would assume we are about to find that very thing out Mr. Turner." James said as he pointed towards the other ship.

Barbossa and several of his crew had swung across to the deck of the Pearl. The rest of the crew remained at the rail aiming their firearms at the crew of the Pearl.

"Jack, what a fortuitous turn of events runnin inta ya out here with no one around." Barbossa said with a wide smile.

"Speak for yourself Hector." Jack grumbled with a pout on his face.

"And Commodore, still playin dress up I see." Hector said with a sarcastic smile aimed at James, who gave Barbossa a glare and a snort in return. "And Master Turner, have ya managed ta find that willful wife of yours yet?" and then after a pause said, "I'd be sayin no to that as other wise by now we'd surely have been treated to the dulcet tones of her lovely voice raised in question as to me business here." Hector said with a wave of his hands.

"Don't talk about Elizabeth that way!" Will said as his hand went towards his sword. Unfortunately one of Barbossa's men was standing behind Will and immediately held a sword to his throat.

"What do you want?" James said, his tone filled with hostility.

Barbossa started to answer and then his eyes went wide for a split second as he looked over James' shoulder.

"Captain Teague!" Hector said with surprise.

"Barbossa." Teague replied as he looked at Hector with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I was led to believe you were still in Tortuga." Hector said a bit confounded.

"I would think the error is clear to you now is it not?" Teague said his gaze never wavering from Hector's face.

"My business has nothing to do with you Captain Teague." Barbossa said.

"Ah but you see it does now Barbossa. The minute you stepped aboard this ship it became my business." Teague said, the warning tone clear in his voice.

"I've no inclination to be involvin ye in this Captain Teague." Barbossa said, not so sure of himself as he had been before the mans appearance.

"Then your ears nor yer wits for that matter, are up ta snuff Barbossa. I've stood here and told ya that ya have involved me."

Jack, James, Will, and the crew of both ships for that matter, stood watching as the two men stared at each other. They were intrigued by the way Teague seemed to intimidate Barbossa, something his crew would swear had never happened before to their knowledge.

Then all of a sudden Barbossa turned and roared at his crew, "What are ya waitin for ya mangy pack of bilge soaked cork brained swabs. Back ta the ship." As he started to stomp away he stopped and turned, and looking between Jack and James said, "There'll be a day when I run into your ilk without the gracious company of Captain Teague." Then continuing his ranting at the crew as they left the Pearl and a few minutes later sailed away.

"What was that all about?" Will said as they stood there and watched Barbossa sail away. "And was it just me or did Barbossa seem daunted by your Da Jack?"

"He has that effect on more than most William." Jack answered with a wave of his hands.

"But what did he want? He waited and then followed us out of Tortuga. What was so important for him to do that?" Will asked.

"Hopefully we'll never have the answer to that young William." Jack replied still watching the retreating ship.

"Well gents, now that's been taken care of I say back to our little romp" Teague said with a wide grin.

"You have got to be kidding." James said with an unbelieving look on his face.

"Not in the least Commodore." Teague said as he slapped the Commodore on the back and headed over to where the sword fight had been taking place, "Come along Commodore, Jackie, don't dawdle." He called back over his shoulder.

As Jack started to walk past James said shaking his head, "I see you do not possess the only addled mind in the family. I pity the trials and tribulations your poor Mother must have gone through with the two of you around."

"Who says she wasn't a bit addled herself?" Jack said.

"You are right, she must have been to put up with the likes of you and your Da." James said.

Jack stopped and said, "Watch what yer sayin about me Mum Commodore." and then headed off to join Teague.

James stood there dumbfounded for a moment sputtering, "You're the one that said she might be addled not me, I was comparing her to a saint for putting up with you."

"You know you can't win Commodore." Will said as he came up beside James.

"So it would seem." James said snappishly as he headed toward Jack and Teague.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	37. Chapter 37

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 37

The Governor stood at the window watching as the storm weakened and rolled off towards the horizon. He looked down to the street and saw Captain Laurent approaching and headed out of his office to meet him.

"Governor." Captain Laurent greeted him with a salute, "I feel it is safe for us to sail now."

"Good Captain, I fear we may have lost too much time already and will not find them." The Governor replied.

"We may not find them anyway Governor, I have my doubts that the sloop they appropriated made it through the storm." Captain Laurent said.

"Then we shall look for wreckage Captain. One way or the other we need to be sure they have not made good on their escape. I will expect you to be ready to sail as soon as possible."

"Very good Governor, I shall send a runner for you when we are prepared to leave port." Captain Laurent said as he again saluted and then headed back toward the dock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although the sloop had been savagely hurled about in the storm it came through without major damage. Elizabeth stood on deck and assessed the condition of the sloop now that the storm had passed and was glad to see they were in no eminent danger of sinking. The rudder was broken and beyond her skills to repair, and one of the sails had apparently taken its leave with the storm but other than that they seemed to be in better shape than she would have ever believed possible with the severity of the storm. Now the biggest problem they would have was trying to figure out where they were and how to get to where they needed to be. She knew it would be up to her to solve those problems as both Alon and Josette were below suffering from major cases of seasickness from the wild writhing of the sloop during the storm. She summoned all she had left to begin the tasks at hand, her eyes perusing the deck for anything that might be useful and hadn't been blown away by the gale. "This is not going to be easy." She said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can not be serious about continuing this." James said as he walked up to Jack and Teague.

Jack turned around and looked as if the Commodore was speaking to someone behind him and then looked back at James. "If you're addressin me James I fail to see how you could miss this most serious expression I'm tryin me best to be puttin here on me face." And then almost as an after thought, "I am lookin serious here am I not?" he said questioningly looking from Teague to William to Mr. Gibbs and then at several of the crew who were standing about.

Teague answered in a semi-serious tone, "Aye Jackie, can't say I presently recall ever seein ya look more serious."

The crew who were standing around nodded in agreement.

"Well Commodore, seems everyone present, or at least most of them that's present and are able to be havin an opinion in the matter at hand are havin no problem at all discernin me serious expression here. I'm not sure why you're havin the least little bit of trouble interpretin it as well." Jack said as he waved his hands around a bit foppishly as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You look no different to me than you always look _Captain_, and I assure you that is far from being of a serious demeanor in action or attitude. Quite the opposite in fact." James said snappishly.

"Sticks and stones Commodore." Jack said and then drawing his sword, "Commodore draw your sword if you please."

"And I was sure you would be ready for rum rather than rattling blades after an experience like that." James said snarkily.

Jack stood there for a moment as if pondering the Commodore's words and then sheathing his sword with a grand gesture, leaned over and poked James in the chest a few times with his fingers and waved said fingers about in James' face as he said cheerily, "I'm glad you asked James, shows you've got something in that ambiguous head of yours other than bein stuffed full to burstin with navy trifles and the like, although I'm not sure of the social properness of offerin rum to others that don't belong to ya Commodore, you bein of the cloddish social standin and fatuously fine and high rank that you so vacuously cling to. But seein as said rum does belong to me or at least it does now although it may have and in truth of fact did at one time probably belong to someone else I'm feelin it is socially proper for me to be offerin it to meself which I think I'll do if I haven't already, which I think I may have as it were if ya get my meanin." He turned quickly and then stopped and looked about like he had forgotten what he was going to do, then with a surprised 'Ah' and a pointed finger in the direction he was facing sashayed off toward the galley, arms waving about as he went. He was a few yards away when he called back over his shoulder, "Come come Commodore, I'm sure I've not got an inkling why you'd be so insistent on sword play when there's rum to be had, time enough for crossin blades at a later time I'm sure."

James stood there nonplused as he watched Jack's retreat his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Ya can't be denyin the fact he does have a way with a turn of a phrase Commodore." Teague said with a smile as he slapped James on the back and headed off after Jack.

As Will walked up next to him James said through gritted teeth, "Mr. Turner, I have a request to make of you."

"Commodore?" William said with concern as he looked at James' strained expression and the clenched jaw.

"Until this mission is over I would hope you will do your utmost to restrain me from throttling that…that…..Pirate."

"As always Commodore, my place will be between you and Jack." Will replied.

"Only in so far as the duration of this mission Mr. Turner. Once it is completed I shall have an opposite opinion on the matter and will expect you to do just the reverse."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	38. Chapter 38

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 38

Elizabeth was in a quandary, she reasoned the storm had blown them off course but with no landmarks she couldn't be sure how far off course. She could make a reasonable guess, reasonable being relative here, but didn't know whether to steer them in a northwesterly or southwesterly direction to hopefully run across the Pearl. Or for that matter stay in the general area they were in and hope they were close enough to the path of the Pearl to be able to spot it. "Bugger!" she mumbled aloud, "Make a choice and go with it." She looked off to the southwest and then off to the northwest and then with another 'bugger' tacked the ship to put them on what she hoped was the right course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Surely we should be coming upon either them or the wreckage of their ship soon Captain." The Governor said as he stood on the quarter-deck next to Captain Laurent.

"It's hard to say Governor. I would not think they could have made it too much farther than this, although storms being as unpredictable as they are, they could have been blown far from here."

"Well we shall keep looking as long as we are able, we must make sure they are not able to get that information into the wrong hands." The Governor said firmly.

"Aye sir, we are fully stocked with supplies and should be able to keep up the search for as long as it takes." Captain Laurent replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alon came on deck still looking a bit green but assured Elizabeth he was able to help if she needed him to. He told her Josette was feeling a little better as well and should be joining them shortly.

"Where are we?" Alon said as he looked around at the blue-green expanse of water surrounding them.

"I'm afraid your guess is as good as mine Monsieur Bergeron." Elizabeth answered.

"I see, well we shall just have to hope for the best then won't we." He said trying to keep his tone light.

"What is that? It's a ship isn't it?" Josette, who had just come on deck said excitedly as she pointed off in the direction of her gaze.

"It _is _a ship!" Elizabeth said with a bit of excitement in her voice as well as she moved over next to Josette to get a better look.

"Maybe it's the Black Pearl and your dear husband Madame and we are rescued!" Josette continued excitedly.

As she had the opportunity to make out the ship a little better she said, "It's not the Pearl Josette."

Alon had watched her expression go from one of excitement at the spotting of the ship to one of concern as she made the last statement.

"It's not good is it Madame. It's the Governor's ship isn't it." Alon said dejectedly.

"If it is they have foregone the flying of their colors Monsieur Bergeron. I'm not sure of anything right now other than that's not William and the Pearl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aren't you coming to the galley Commodore?" Will asked as James stopped in front of his cabin.

"I would prefer to avoid any company that I do not at present have the patience nor where with all to deal with at the moment Mr. Turner, unless that is you are intent on practicing what you so aptly stated as being between me and that… pirate." James said brusquely. "I shall be in my cabin no doubt occupying my mind with all forms of immensely gratifying thoughts on throttling that miscreant in the most satisfying way possible."

"You don't really mean that do you Commodore?" Will said as he looked at James hoping to see a sign of humor on the man's face.

James didn't bother to answer just raised his eyebrows as he looked at Will and then opened the door and entered his cabin.

"Perhaps he did mean it." Will mumbled to himself as he walked off towards the galley shaking his head.

"Ah dear William, come to join us have you?" Jack greeted him as he entered and sat down at the table with the two men. "And where be our dear Commodore?"

Jack poured a mug of rum and slid it over to him. He absently picked it up and took a drink. "Jack, I think it would be best if you avoided the Commodore for awhile."

"And why would I be wantin to do such as that William?" Jack asked looking at Will with interest as he leaned back in his chair.

"Because he wants to throttle you Jack."

"Old news William, he's always goin on about that very thing. Throttlin, hangin, stretchin me neck, honestly you'd think the man doesn't have anything to occupy his mind but the myriad ways of doin away with me person as it were. Gets a bit exaustin at times just listenin to him go on about it." Jack said with an unconcerned flopping of his hands.

"I think it's different this time Jack. I think he may actually be considering it." Will said seriously.

"Now William, I'm thinkin you've allowed his pasty, plodding, and ponderous personality to take over your own fine, if a bit misguided, mulish, and obstinate self if ya get my meaning here. And for that matter who's to say he's up to the task? I am after all Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack I hope you will take me seriously. At least if you won't stay away from him then keep someone around just in case. Me, Mr. Gibbs, or Captain Teague, someone Jack. Will you do that for me?"

Jack looked at Will and seeing the concerned expression on his face rolled his eyes and said as he placed his hand over his heart, "Alright William, I swear under pain of death I will not venture to be around the Commodore without some manner or sort of protection present. Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes." Will replied, although he knew Jack was just as likely to go search the Commodore out just to push him a little bit more over the edge.

"Good, now can I get back to the business I was emerging meself in before I was interrupted?

"By all means Jack, stay here and drink your rum." Will said as he stood up and left.

"Well Jackie, seems yer gonna have ta be on yer toes now doesn't it." Teague said with a smile. "Course ya can always count on yer old Da here."

"The only thing I would be counting on you for is to make sure the Commodore plunged the dagger in me back nice and deep."

"Now Jackie, is that any way ta be talkin bout your lovin Da?" Teague said still smiling.

"Yes." Jack said frowning at the man as he raised the rum to his lips.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	39. Chapter 39

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 39

Alon had joined Josette and Elizabeth at the rail and the three of them watched as the ship approached.

Elizabeth cursed under her breath as the ship drew close enough to make out some of the crew standing around on the deck.

"Did you say something Madame?" Josette asked.

"This will not be good I'm afraid. Josette and Monsieur Bergeron I think I know who's ship that is and we are probably in trouble. Both of you let me do the talking, although I'm not sure that will make a difference at all." Elizabeth said as she gazed at the ship with apprehension written across her face.

Alon and Josette looked at each other with concern but both gave a nod of their heads in reply.

Elizabeth tried to adopt as much of a stalwart and resolute posture and pose as she was able as the ship pulled up along side of them.

She instantly recognized the figure striding towards her from the quarter-deck and knew she had been right about this being trouble, at least for her. She hoped she could somehow keep Josette and Alon out of it but knowing who she would soon be dealing with she had grave doubts.

As the figure reached the railing a brief look of surprise crossed his face and then was replaced with a wide ominous smile.

"Well gents look what we've had the good fortune of happenin upon." Barbossa said in a grand booming voice. "Mrs. Turner! We missed yer amiable and acquiescent proximity on our recent visit to the Pearl. Had yer Husband mentioned ye were out here floatin about in this tiny boat I assure ye we'd have joined the hunt...er search a bit sooner."

"You've seen Will?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Aye, naught but a day or two past. You seem surprised Mrs. Turner, perhaps the reason Master Turner didn't happen ta mention you're bein out here floatin around was less a matter of omission than a matter of knowin." Barbossa said with a thoughtful look on his face, and then after a moment continued, "By the gods I've forgotten me manners Mrs. Turner. I offer ya my most humble apologies for that and invite ye and yer companions to what comforts I have, meager though they be, please do come aboard." Barbossa said with a bow as he motioned for the crew to run out a boarding plank.

"We are fine right where we are Captain Barbossa. The only thing we need from you is to leave us where we are. Will and the Pearl are sure to find us soon." Elizabeth replied curtly.

"Well that might be the truth of it if not for the fact when we took our leave from them their heading was in a direction that would preclude their happenin upon ya. I'm afraid your choices have dwindled down to naught but boardin me ship or sittin out here till ya starve or die of thirst."

"Then leave us extra stores and we will take our chances." Elizabeth answered, wanting anything but to go aboard his ship.

"Ah but Mrs. Turner, me merciful nature will not allow me to leave ya out here in the middle of nowhere. Me conscience would not permit me ta sail off and leave ya out here unattended and unprotected. Why who knows what perils might befall ya." Barbossa answered with mock sincerity in his tone, and then called out to his crew, "Gents, escort Mrs. Turner and her friends aboard."

As Elizabeth, Josette, and Alon were 'escorted' aboard the ship they heard Barbossa give the order to fire cannons at the sloop. He then turned to Elizabeth and said, "So tell me Mrs. Turner just what are ya doin out here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will stood in front of the Commodore's cabin for several minutes before finally knocking. He received an uncharacteristically slurred reply from the man on the other side of the door that sounded like, "Come in if you must."

"Commodore?" Will said as he opened the door and peeked around it as he started to step inside. He was greeted by the sight of the Commodore slumped in a chair, his ankles crossed atop the table, and a half empty bottle of rum cradled in his lap.

"What is it Turner?" James slurred as he cast a bleary look at William.

"I thought I should come and check on you Commodore." Will said as he stepped further into the room.

"Ah, doing your duty Mr. Turner? Best be careful, that particular mistress can be a heavy load to bear, and only becomes more weighty the more it's born." James said with a flip of his hand and a distasteful expression on his face. "So now you've fulfilled that mission and found me here and not out throttling pirates you can retire to your cabin with an easy mind."

"Perhaps I should stay awhile Commodore." Will said uncertainly.

"I assure you Mr. Turner by the time I finish this bottle I will have neither the will nor the ability to run about the ship hanging scalawags." James said drunkenly as he raised the bottle in his hand, looked at it briefly, and then took a long drink.

"Just the same…." Will started and was interrupted.

"Very well Turner, if you must stay at least pull up a chair and have a seat rather than standing there all stiff and starchy." James slurred out as he motioned to a chair on the other side of the table. "You'll have to find your own rum as I have no intention of sharing mine."

Will sat down at the table and stared at James wondering how long it would be before the man passed out. He had made up his mind that regardless of the Commodore's claims that he would not make good his threats against Jack it would be a good idea for him to stay and make sure the only place the Commodore did go was to his bunk.

"Why are you staring at me?" James asked, "Have I suddenly grown another head?" and accompanied this with an unsteady hand raised to his head just to make sure that wasn't the reason he was being stared at.

"Sorry Commodore." Will said trying to keep the smile out of his tone and off his face.

"Indeed!" James slurred as he lowered his hand to his lap, not having found any abnormal protrusions, and continued in as Commodore-ly a manner as he could muster, "Mr. Turner, have the decency to either start drinking or turn your chair the other way, but by all means please desist from staring at me."

"Right." Will replied, still trying to conceal his amusement as he walked over to the cupboard, and returned to the table with his own bottle of rum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Governor, we've sighted some wreckage." Captain Laurent said as he entered the Governor's cabin.

"Finally!" the Governor said as he headed out the door towards the deck.

As they approached the rail Captain Laurent pointed and said, "Just over there Governor."

"Yes, yes I see it." the Governor said as they came along side the wreckage. "Well I guess that is that. I think we can return home without the fear that those stolen papers will fall into the wrong hands."

Captain Laurent looked at the wreckage. He had the feeling something was not right but was unable to figure out just why he felt that way. The Governor making the statement that they should head home interrupted his thoughts. He decided if anything was amiss it would come to him sooner or later and gave the orders to the crew to head back for the island.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	40. Chapter 40

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 40

Elizabeth stood there looking at Barbossa trying to judge what the man could possibly know about why she was in this vicinity, and how she could answer his question. She knew enough about Barbossa to know he would not be easily duped so what ever she said she had to make it sound convincing, and simple. Simple lies were much easier to keep track of than long elaborate ones. She took a deep breath and said, "Will and I had a fight." She even accented her words with a teary eyed expression, something she had practice using on her Father more than a few times. "I left." She cast a surreptitious look Barbossa's way and was surprised to see it looked as if he actually believed her.

"I offer me sympathies Mrs. Turner for your recent marital infelicities, and I'd be thinkin you might not be adverse ta seein Master Turner again in the near future."

"You would take me to William?" Elizabeth said unbelievingly.

"Mrs. Turner, I'm afeared your judgement of me a bit severe, I'm not a heartless man." Barbossa said attempting to put an expression of hurt on his face. "And I assure you I've every intention of having you and Mr. Turner see each other again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Laurent, although his mind was occupied with the running of his ship, could not shake the feeling there was something not right with the wreckage they had seen. He just could not put his finger on what it was.

The Governor would not discuss it, having made up his mind that the stolen papers had been lost along with the people that stole them, and all were lying at the bottom of the ocean.

As he sat sipping at his tea it struck him like a thunderbolt. He jumped up suddenly, startling the crew that were sitting in his vicinity as he shouted, "That's it!" and rushed out of the galley towards the Governor's cabin.

"What is it?" the Governor called out with irritation as he heard the loud knock on his door.

Captain Laurent opened the door and immediately began speaking, "Governor, I know why that wreckage didn't look right. That ship was not sunk by the storm, it was sunk by cannon fire."

The Governor raised his hand in a quieting gesture and said, "Captain, I care not how they got to the bottom of the ocean, only that they did."

"But Governor don't you see, they may have been taken aboard the other ship. And if they were the documents may still fall into the wrong hands."

"I doubt that Captain. If another ship did fire upon them it is highly unlikely they would have survived to be taken aboard." The Governor said stubbornly. "Now continue on our course, the matter is closed."

"Very well Governor although I think we will regret not looking for them further." Captain Laurent said as he left the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya know Jackie, it may sound strange comin from the likes of me seein as I've always found many a thing ta occupy me time other than bein a proper Da and all. And if ya ever bring up what I'm about ta be sayin I'll swear it was the rum speakin fer me or in command of yer ears fer hearin it but………" as Teague hesitated Jack looked at him with a combination of curiosity and horror. A small self-conscious smile played on the man's lips as he continued in an uncharacteristically soft voice, "Ya did a fine job with yer blade against the Commodore. I was…..I was……impressed….bloody hell I was proud of ya." And then overly loud, "Now where's that bloody bottle of rum?"

As Teague, trying not to look embarrassed at the words he had just spoken, got out of his seat to retrieve another bottle Jack sat there stunned. Teague was several feet away when Jack spoke and did his best to act like he didn't hear the 'Thank you' Jack uttered softly.

He did however give a laugh as Jack also in an overly loud voice said, "Might as well be bringin two bottles along with ya when ya come."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mishter hic Turner," James slurred, "It hic peers my bo hic bo hic bottle has eshpired and hic I do not hic feel at the preshent hic time I am capable of pro hic pro hic procuring another. Would you hic be sho kind as to hic fesh me another?"

"I really think you've had enough Commodore." William replied.

"Don't hic be sush a hic shuffed hic shirt Turner hic" James said peering at him through bloodshot eyes and gesturing drunkenly with his hand. "Pe hic pe hic people won't hic like you. Per hic shonal shperence hic I'm shpeaking from hic here Tur hic Tur hic Turner."

"Are you really sure you want another Commodore? How about if I just help you to bed and you can sleep off what you've already consumed?"

"No hic fun in hic that Turner."

Will was about to just manhandle the man to the bed, figuring James was in no shape to put up much of a fight when the door opened and Jack stepped in.

"Jack I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be here." Will said warningly.

"Can't order me around on me own ship William." Jack said with a smile as he spotted the Commodore in a very un-Commodore-ly like condition.

"Jack please, the Commodore was just about to retire for the night."

"No fun in that William." Jack replied as he stepped farther into the cabin.

James slowly semi focused his eyes on Jack and made several attempts to stand or at least straighten up in his chair which only succeeded in almost toppling him to the floor.

"Steady on there James." Jack said with a wide grin as he helped James back in his chair.

"Ish you." James slurred as he looked through bleary eyes at Jack as he waved his finger around trying unsuccessfully to point at Jack.

"Ah no pullin the wool over your eyes now is there James." Jack laughed.

"Misher hic Turner!" James said inebriously, "Hang hic hang hic hang him."

"Now see Jack, you've only succeeded in upsetting him." William said giving Jack a peevish look.

"I've upset him? I've upset him? What about all his talk of hangin me. Don't you think that upsets me?" Jack said in a high querulous tone.

"No I don't." Will said sharply, "I think you thrive on such talk."

As Jack opened his mouth to retort Will held up his hand and said "Just shut it Jack and help me get the Commodore to his bunk."

"William I already told you, you can't order me around on me own ship." Jack said poutily.

"Jack!" Will said exasperatedly.

"Oh all right." Jack said sulkily as he grabbed one of James' arms and gave a tug.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	41. Chapter 41

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 41

"You're going to take me to Will?" Elizabeth said eyeing Barbossa with suspicion.

"Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said with a smile, "I assure you I've naught else on me mind but reuniting you and young Mr. Turner."

"To what end?" Elizabeth said, her suspicion still clear in her tone.

"You wound me with yer suspicious aspersions as to me intentions here Mrs. Turner." Barbossa said trying to effect a wounded expression.

Elizabeth gave a sharp laugh at the man's words as well as the expression he was trying to assume. "You will excuse me if I don't fully trust you Captain Barbossa. Old habits and all you understand."

"Point taken Mrs. Turner, although I might direct your attention to the fact it matters not to me whether you trust me or not seein as you be aboard my ship, and with that sharp mind ya possess would have no trouble ascertanin what all that entails."

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, her eyes locked with Barbossa's trying to decide whether that had been a threat. She finally nodded and said, "Point taken."

"Mr. Rush," Barbossa called out as he nodded to Elizabeth in return, "Be so kind as to show our guests to their accommodations."

"Aye Cap'n." the man answered, and then motioned for the trio to follow him.

As they started to walk off Barbossa said, "After ye've had the chance ta freshen up a bit I'd be delighted to have the presence of you and your companions in the galley."

"Well," Elizabeth thought to herself, "at least it didn't sound like their accommodations were going to be in a locked cell. She gave Barbossa a slight humorless smile as she answered, "Thank you Captain, I don't think we have any engagements at present that would interfere with your _gracious_ invitation."

"Till then Mrs. Turner." Barbossa said tipping his hat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack, are you even trying to help here?" William said sharply as he struggled to keep the semi-standing Commodore from falling.

Jack glared at him from where he was crouched, well actually stuck would be closer to the truth, underneath the Commodore's arm, his hair having become tangled unmercifully in the Commodore's buttons. "I'm doin the best I can here William!" Jack answered snippily, "And how come yer not yellin at _him_?" Jack said as he jabbed James in the stomach with his finger as in his current position that was as high as he could raise his hand, "He don't seem ta be helpin a bit!"

"He's drunk Jack." Will said rolling his eyes.

"Been in me cups many a time William, never stopped me from gettin in a bed somewhere." Jack said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you had a bit more encouragement to enter that bed than the Commodore has." Will said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Aye." Jack said with a leer and a flutter of his hand, "You might be right about that dear William."

"Now please Jack, let's get him to the bed."

"Can't do much of anything till I get me hair untangled from these bloody buttons." Jack said tugging on said hair as he mumbled 'bugger bugger bugger' with each tug.

"Well let's sit him back down till we get you untangled then." Will said impatiently as he shoved the Commodore back into the chair, giving Jack no choice but to follow.

"Oye William!" Jack yelped, "Easy on the goods there mate."

"Sorry." William answered although Jack had his doubts as to whether the apology was given in a sincere manner.

After trying unsuccessfully for several minutes to get Jack free William said, "I think I need to go get a pair of scissors Jack, I can't untangle this mess."

Jack looked at Will with horror, his tone full of panic, "You'll not be getting anywhere near me hair with scissors or the like Will."

"Jack, I don't know what else we can do." And then after a short pause said, "Unless……….."

"Unless what? Unless what William? What have ya got in mind boy?"

"Help me lean him up a bit Jack." Will said as he grabbed the Commodore's shoulders and pitched him forward.

"My situation does not seem to have improved." Jack deadpanned as he was now pinned between James' chest and his thigh, the Commodore leaning heavily on top of him. "Can't get any worse than this." Jack said mournfully.

At the sound that was rumbling very close to his ear from the Commodore's stomach Jack reassessed his statement. "William! I would be forever grateful to you lad if you could manage to extradite me from me predicament in the very immediate future as I've a feeling he's about to anoint me in a rather unacceptable way."

"What? Oh right!" Will said as he quickly grabbed James' shirttail and jerked it roughly over his head. His action did manage to free Jack but also sent James out of his chair and onto the floor with a rather loud thump as his head met said floor.

"That's gonna hurt." Jack said, standing there with James' shirt still hanging from his hair.

William looked from James to Jack and back again as he nodded his head in agreement. "Let's get that off your hair and then get him into the bed."

"Aye to the first William, but a big nay to the second. He can sleep it off on the floor. Throw a blanket atop him and he'll be right cosy." Jack said as he turned his attention to the dangling shirt.

"Jack we can't just leave him there." Will said.

"Yes we can." Jack answered.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	42. Chapter 42

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 42

"Mrs. Turner, you and your companions have a seat. We're naught but humble pirates but I offer ya what bounty we possess." Barbossa said with a sweeping gesture at the table full of a variety of foods. "Feel free ta dig in."

"Just what will you expect of us in return?" Elizabeth said suspiciously as she, Alon, and Josette eyed the food longingly.

"Nothin you're incapable of providing Mrs. Turner, I assure you." Barbossa said with an ominous smile.

Elizabeth gave him a distrusting look but didn't push it further at the moment as the food, which they had been out of on their little ship for the past several days, was overpowering other concerns at the moment. She motioned Alon and Josette to take a seat, and she did the same. They helped themselves to the feast, only intermittently casting glances in Barbossa's direction. Barbossa returned their looks with a smug smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack help me get him off the floor." Will said as he watched Jack fiddling with the shirt hanging from his hair.

"William, I've told ya I have no intention of helping put that," as he rocked back and forth, floppily pointing to James, and then to the bunk, "there."

"Jack I can't get him off the floor by myself." Will said with irritation.

"Well then, I guess you'll be leaving him where he lies." Jack said flippantly, his attention once again on the shirt still hanging from the side of his head.

"Jack, he would help you if your positions were reversed." Will replied.

"I highly doubt that William. I'm thinkin the only way he'd be helpin me off the ground is with one end of a rope around me neck and the other over a ceilin beam." Jack said making a face and rubbing his throat with his hand.

"Now Jackie, I'm thinkin the Commodore here might forego said throttlin for awhile at least if ya was ta do him the favor of helpin him into said bunk." Teague said from the doorway.

"And what would you know about it?" Jack said snippily as he turned to look at Teague. As Teague stared back at him Jack put a sheepish look on his face, shrugged, and gave a weak smile, "Sorry" he said with a flop of his hands. He turned back to Will and said, "Very well William, I will help you place this incapacitorially inert and prostrate personage on yon bunk."

"Thank you Jack." Will said as he looked between Teague and Jack, not sure exactly what had just gone on between them but thankful for the help all the same.

As they started to move the Commodore Teague said as he turned to leave, "Jackie, I'll see ya in yer cabin when yer finished here."

Jack gave him a grimace over his shoulder as he and Will struggled to hoist the Commodore off the floor and drag him towards the bunk. They finally succeeded in manhandling him to said bunk, and as Jack turned to leave Will spoke, "Jack." As Jack spun about to look at him Will said with a smile as he pointed at Jack, "You might want to do something about that shirt hanging from your hair, it doesn't suit ya mate."

Jack looked sideways at the shirt, looked back at Will, made a face, and swayed out of the cabin. As he stepped out the door he began tugging at the shirt mumbling 'bugger, bugger, bugger' as he walked towards his cabin.

"Here Jackie, let me lend a hand to your vexational quandry." Teague said as Jack came in still cursing.

"I've already told young Turner no one is gettin near me hair with scissors." Jack said sharply.

"Don't see the need fer scissors Jackie, just a pair o skilled and deftly maneuverable hands, which by the way I happen ta possess, should suffice." Teague said as he walked over to Jack and in a short few moments did indeed have the shirt unensnared from Jack's hair. Jack gave the shirt, which Teague had handed to him with a smirk, a dirty look and threw it on the floor.

"Now Jackie, I'm thinkin since we should soon be pickin up Mr. Turner's bonny lass we need ta be discussin the particulars of what's ta come after." Teague said.

"Once we drop the lot of them off in Port Royal we'll be free ta pursue our other business as it were." Jack replied with a wave of his hands.

"Ah good, the sooner we get on about it the better." Teague said with a satisfied smile. "Now how about a bit of rum?" he continued as he slapped Jack on the back and headed out the door.

Jack grumbled to himself as he followed behind making faces and sticking his tongue out at the back of Teague's head, "Don't think me rums gonna last till we make our next port the way he drinks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James woke with a pounding headache, as he raised his hand to his forehead he grimaced with more pain as his hand connected with a good sized lump situated there. "I don't remember falling," he mumbled aloud, and then with a snort, "Of course I would have to say I don't remember much of anything."

He slowly sat up on the side of the bunk and remained there until his stomach decided whether it was going to return what he had provided it in excess. After it had finally settled a bit he looked around for his shirt but didn't spend too much time pondering its whereabouts as his head was not in any shape to be doing that at present. He stood unsteadily, sat back down as the room began to spin around him, and waited a few minutes before attempting it again. After the third try he was able to make it to the washbasin and throw a bit of water on his face. He adjusted the small mirror sitting adjacent to the washbasin and looked at the dark black and blue lump on his forehead, and wondered how he could have connected with something that violently and not remember. "James," he said to his reflection, "Let this be a lesson to you. Spirits are never the answer to your problems." He opened a drawer and taking a shirt out gently eased it over his head and the lump there, he thought briefly about putting the bandanna on but discarded the idea. He assessed his condition and deeming himself able to make it to the galley decided to go get some tea in hopes of soothing his throbbing head and queasy stomach. He headed out of the cabin only lurching a bit from side to side as he made his way.

"Ah James, come ta join us have ya?" Jack said cheerily from where he sat with his ankles crossed on the table.

"Sparrow, must you shout in that way?" James replied with a grimace as he clamped his hands over his ears.

"Seems ya may be in a bit of a petulant mood James." Jack said with a smile, and then looking at the lump on the Commodore's forehead said as he fluttered his hands in James' direction, "Have a go at some undead pirates in yer dreams Commodore? That's a extensively prodigious knob yer sportin there mate."

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention Captain, no doubt I would have gone unaware if not for your amiable and benevolent observation." James retorted snippishly.

"Ah don't mention it mate, always happy ta help out." Jack said with a flip of his hands.

"Indeed!" James snapped back as he poured himself some tea and headed for the table.

He no more sat down when Mr. Gibbs came in and said, "Cap'n, we spotted a sail off ta larboard. Not close enough ta make it out yet but thought ya might want ta be comin and takin a look."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	43. Chapter 43

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 43

Jack put the telescope to his eye, and after a moment Mr. Gibbs heard him say "Bugger!" under his breath.

"Trouble?" Gibbs said.

"Naught but Mr. Gibbs." Then looking over his shoulder at the man said, "Is there a reason you're still here Mr. Gibbs?"

"Orders sir?" Gibbs replied a bit questioningly.

"Really Mr. Gibbs, must I make all the decisions around here?" Jack said with a frown at Joshamee as he rocked back and forth flittering his hands around in the air, "You know how this goes, guns, shot, firing said guns and shot, all that stuff that one does when one is perhaps under imminent danger or at least the threat of a threat of imminent danger as it were or perhaps might prove to be. I am wondering about the wiseness of havin ya in the position yer in if ya don't know the basics Mr. Gibbs." Then after a short pause and a half smile he continued, "Course seeing as you are much more better than that last yeasty cod piece that held the position I will give you the benefit of the doubt." And then peering at Mr. Gibbs again said, "May I ask you something Mr. Gibbs?"

"Cap'n?"

"Have I not made myself clear? And if so why are you still here? And if I haven't made myself clear, which I'm sure I have…..mostly that is……..you should already be scurrying off somewhere to do something….I think." Then after a brief puzzled look Jack continued as he made shooing motions at Mr. Gibbs. "Off with ya now, go on, you know how this works. Be about it smartly Mr. Gibbs." He turned and once again put the telescope to his eye and returned to the 'bugger bugger bugger' under his breath.

Mr. Gibbs walked off a few paces grumbling under his breath, paused and took a long drink out of his flask, and headed off to give the orders to prepare the guns.

He passed James and Teague on their way to the deck, still mumbling to himself and taking a drink from his flask every few moments.

"I wonder what that was all about?" James said as he watched Gibbs continue on his way.

"No doubt he's had a little chat with Jackie. He has the tendency ta do that to people at times." Teague replied with a smile. "I've no doubt he may have set you to talkin to yerself a time or two Commodore."

"You have no idea." James answered dryly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Elizabeth, Alon, and Josette came on deck, escorted by a couple of Barbossa's men, they saw him standing by the rail looking through a telescope and talking to his first mate. Upon catching sight of them the first mate nudged Hector a bit and then directed his attention to the trio.

"Ah Mrs. Turner, so nice for you and your friends ta join me." He said magnanimously. He received a dirty look from Elizabeth at this as they had plainly been given no choice as to joining him on deck seeing as the men had entered the galley where they had been sitting and pointed muskets at them. "I really think yer gonna be wanting to see this particular sight." Hector said as he beckoned them to the rail and handed Elizabeth the telescope. "Now Mrs. Turner, if you'll just look off there I'm sure you will have no trouble seein a truly welcome sight." Hector said as he pointed toward a spot on the horizon.

Elizabeth looked at the spot Barbossa had indicated. She gave a little gasp and her heart did a flip-flop as she recognized, even at this distance, the Black Pearl headed for them.

Barbossa took the telescope from her and leaned over to mock whisper a short distance from her ear, "Now Mrs. Turner, I'd appreciate it if you and your companions would accompany my men back below deck for a spell. I promise ya I'll be bringin ya back on deck at the most opportune moment."

"Opportune for who Barbossa?" Elizabeth spat back.

Barbossa laughed a rather evil laugh as he said, "Aye, now that be the question does it not?"

Elizabeth could still hear him laughing as they were taken below. The men locked them securely in the brig, and with a few rather unsavory remarks directed at Alon and Josette, and Elizabeth in particular left them.

"Well Alon, Josette, it doesn't look good I'm afraid, but we must not give up. If we keep our heads I'm sure we can get out of this mess." Elizabeth said, not really convincing either one of them, or herself for that matter.

"Madame, do you know what that awful man is going to do with us?" Josette said with tears in her eyes. She had been strong and refused to let her fear take a hold of her up until they had been locked in here and threatened by those men.

"I don't know Josette," Elizabeth said as she stepped over to the girl and put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sure what ever they have in mind for us it won't be pleasant. I have heard stories about what pirates do to their captives." Alon said sounding fearful and depressed.

"That's why we must be ready for anything because this pirate is capable of just about anything. I am under the impression Barbossa intends to bring us back on deck once we get close to the Pearl, and we may have to act quickly if an opportunity presents its self. I want you two to watch me closely and follow my lead. Understood?" Elizabeth said as she looked each one in the eye with a serious expression.

"You have a plan in mind?" Alon asked hopefully.

"Not at the present, but something may occur to me." And then with a wry smile continued, "I have been around the best _act on the spur of the moment _

_and hope everything works out for the best_ person that ever walked the face of the earth long enough to maybe have picked up a few of his tricks."

"Your husband Mr. Turner, Madame?" Josette asked.

"No Josette," Elizabeth said with a smile, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and Teague walked over and stood by Jack who was still mumbling and looking at the approaching ship.

"Barbossa." Teague said, not even bothering to make it into a question.

"Barbossa." Jack confirmed.

"Why would he come back? What do we have that is so important to him he would risk a fight? He has to know surprise is not on his side this time." James said.

"Question is what does _he_ have that would give him the bollocks to come back." Jack said.

They stood there in silence for quite a while watching the ship grow larger and larger as it got closer and closer. Jack cursed, turned suddenly, shoved the telescope into James' hands and looking at him said, "I think young William is going to want to see this." and walked off.

James raised the telescope to his eye and also let out a curse. "For once Sparrow, you are telling the truth." He shoved the telescope at Teague and headed off after Jack.

Teague watched them walk off, turned and put the telescope to his eye. A smile flickered across his face as he said quietly to himself, "Now that's interestin."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	44. Chapter 44

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 44

James was close enough on Jack's heels to see he didn't even bother knocking on the cabin door, just went in unannounced. As James entered Jack was shaking Will from a sound sleep.

"William, ya need ta wake up lad. Something a bit unfortuitous seems ta have happened." Jack said, still trying to wake the man.

"What is it Jack?" William said groggily as he tried to open his eyes and focus on the man shaking him.

"It's your bonny lass William, seems she's somehow managed to find herself even more undesirable company than those bloody French.

Will snapped to full wakefulness in an instant, "What? What are you talking about Jack? Is Elizabeth all right? What's happened to her Jack? Where is she?" Will almost shouted with a look of panic on his face as he threw himself out of the bunk and faced the men standing there.

"Mr. Turner, if you are to deal with the _situation_ you will need to keep a level head about you." James said seeing the look of trepidation on the man's face.

"Aye William, it may not be as bad as it looks." Jack said with a flop of his hands and an encouraging expression, trying to assure William, and then much softer, "Although I'm thinkin it _is_ pretty much as bad as it seems."

"What has happened to her?" As he waited for the answer he felt the Pearl give a lurch and the realization that they were still underway and not docked at the island sunk in. He started for the door and was restrained by the strong hand of the Commodore.

"Mr. Turner…….William, rash actions will not help your wife."

"Somebody better start explaining just what is going on here!" Will said in a no nonsense tone, his gaze going from Jack to James, who still had a grip on his arm, and back again.

"Well lad, seems your lass has gone and somehow gotten herself in a right fine pickle here," Jack answered with a wave of his hands as he rocked back and forth, "Seems for reasons known only to her at the present time, and the reasoning for her to come up with this mishmash of such reasons if there were a reasoning to said reasons that is, would no doubt cause any sane or unsane man a bit of pause as it were…er even more than a bit of a pause actually, and as past experience with said lass has proved she is not normally of the reasoning sort of person ergo why she would come up with these particular reasons to do what she most certainly and unreasonably has done to put herself in the present situation is beyond reason if ya get me meaning."

"Jack where is she." Will said glaring at Jack, his patience gone.

"She's on a ship……….not this ship exactly…….and definitely not where we left her with the reasonable expectation of that being the place we would pick her up." Jack replied, the last bit delivered in an almost accusatory way.

"What ship is she on Jack?" Will said, not wanting to allow the thoughts of just which ship they were talking about here that were trying to creep into his mind and dreading the answer he was about to hear.

"Before I tell ya William you are going to have to promise me you're not going to do anything….stupid." Jack answered.

"I am going to do everything I can to rescue my wife Jack. If in your opinion that includes anything _stupid _then so be it." Will said as he once again headed for the door.

James tightened his grip on Will's arm as he caught the man's eyes with an intense look and said in a serious tone, "If you mean that statement Mr. Turner then you need to act accordingly, not in a rash way. It is imperative you keep your wits about you and not allow emotion to interfere no matter how hard that will be for you. Do you understand?"

William held the Commodore's gaze for several minutes before dropping his eyes and saying, "I just want her back Commodore, I will do anything to that end."

"Good," James said a bit more kindly loosening the grip on Will's arm a bit, "I would suggest you show as little emotion as possible when we face Barbossa." Will grimaced at the name although he knew for some reason that was who they had been speaking of. James paused, a brief flicker of compassion showing on his face before he continued in his Commodorely tone, "He will no doubt be looking for any weakness he can find, and we, as well as Mrs. Turner, would be best served to show him no such thing." After another pause he added, "If you feel yourself unable to adhere to this Mr. Turner I suggest it would be prudent for you to stay below." James finished in a rather harsh tone.

Will's eyes snapped up to meet James as the words sunk in, "NO!" and then getting himself under control finished resolutely, "No Commodore, I can do this, I cannot stay here and not know what is going on up there."

"Aye, there's a good lad," Jack said as he smiled and slapped Will on the shoulder, "Now just follow me……and the Commodore's lead William and for ya know it we'll have yer bonny lass out o the clutches of that villainous scoundrel and back to yer lovin arms once again."

"God I hope so Jack." Will said almost like a plea as he followed the two men towards the deck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Mrs. Turner, I'd be most grateful if you and yer friends would oblige me by bein on yer best behavior whilst the negotiations are bein negotiated." Barbossa said with a smile that came nowhere near meeting his eyes. "Else I'm afeared stronger measures may have the unfortunate need ta be used." He said as his hand went to the pistol in his waistband. They were standing in the bow of the ship, Barbossa standing behind them.

"Will is going to kill you for this Barbossa!" Elizabeth said vehemently.

"I'd not be lookin on it in that exact light Mrs. Turner. Seems ta me his concerns, since he being the devoted husband he surly is, may be on rescuing you and not blowin a hole in me or me ship, specially since yer so well displayed here in the line of fire." Barbossa said indicating their position.

"You bastard!" Elizabeth spat back.

Barbossa replied with a laugh, "Now Mrs. Turner, I'd not be castin dispersions on me parentage if I were you. Not very ladylike nor very proper for a Governor's daughter ta be letting such things pass from those lovely lips. And not a very well thought out way of garnerin me generous and merciful nature."

If looks could kill Barbossa would be lying on the deck a burnt ashy crisp of his former self at the glare Elizabeth shot him.

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from Barbossa and back towards the Pearl that was almost within hailing distance. Her heart jumped as she saw William standing on deck next to Jack and James. She smiled at him and was a bit surprised when he didn't return the smile, she knew he could see it; the distance was not that great between the ships now.

She stood there pondering the meaning of that when she heard Barbossa call out, "Jack, Jack, so nice ta see ya again."

"What do you want Hector?" Jack called back.

"It seems I may have come across a bit of baggage you might be interested in." Barbossa said with an evil grin indicating Elizabeth with a sweeping gesture of his hand.

"Now Hector, what would make you be thinking such as that? You've no idea how….peaceful it's been around here without her." Jack said waving his arms about, "No I'm thinkin you can just go on and keep her."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	45. Chapter 45

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 45

James caught Will by the arm as he started towards Jack, "Steady there Mr. Turner." He said in a low deep voice close to Will's ear. "I'm afraid we must put our faith in the _hope_ Sparrow knows what he's about. We may be best served to give him the benefit of the doubt for the time being. We shall be on the ready in case the situation turns."

Will held his gaze for a moment and then nodded, "Very well Commodore, for the time being." He heard Barbossa addressing him, "What say you Mr. Turner, do ya wish me ta retain possession of this fine bit of bonny lass as well?" Barbossa said as he walked over to Elizabeth and put an arm around her shoulders with a leering grin at Will, pulling her back up against him as she tried to put some distance between them.

Will looked towards Jack, he could see by the look in Jack's eyes he wanted him to agree with what he'd told Barbossa. He swallowed, took a deep breath, straightened up, tried to put the steeliest expression on his face he was capable of at the time, and said much more strongly than he felt, "_She_ chose to leave Barbossa." He avoided looking at Elizabeth, knowing to look at her face and meet her eyes now would be his undoing. It was all he could do to keep the façade up at her heartrending "William!" that followed his words.

"There ya go Hector," Jack said cheerily waving his hands about, "Seems like you'd not be posssessin something of as much value as you may have hoped."

"Ah but Jack, I'm afeared yer forgettin just who she be besides Mrs. William Turner blacksmiths wife. Most likely there are others who might be placin her worth and value a bit higher." Barbossa said with a sly smile.

"Bugger!" Jack cursed under his breath, "Was hopin you'd a forgot that little bit of knowledge."

James and Will both stepped over to Jack, "Now what Jack?" William said angrily. "I am not about to let him sail off with her and sell her to the highest bidder."

"Nor shall I Sparrow." James said resolutely.

Jack stood there, his gaze going from James to William, over to Barbossa and back, his mind scrambling for anything he could come up with and not coming up with much of anything in a helpful vein.

"Barbossa," Teague said as he walked past the three men and stood by the rail. "What'd ya have in your mind in exchange for the gel?"

"What interest is the lass to you Captain Teague?" Barbossa answered.

"Can't say she's any interest to me at all Hector…… Let's just say I've become a bit fond of the whelp and regardless of his feelings towards the gel at the moment I'm sure he'll wake up one of these fine morning and wonder if he might ought to have done a bit more ta procure her return." He seemed to be speaking more to himself than Barbossa as he said the next words, "Regrets can be heavy baggage ta haul." And then in a semi parody of his son, with a wide smile as he waved his hands about added, "Sides that Barbossa I'm of a generous and merciful nature meself from time ta time and I'd not feel right bout forcin the lass ta endure your rather unpalatable company any longer that necessary." After a short pause during which Teague and Barbossa locked eyes with each other Teague said, "What say you I come over and perhaps we can come to some sort of accord?"

After a thoughtful pause Barbossa answered, "Aye Captain Teague, you've me permission to come aboard."

A short time later Jack, James, and Will watched Barbossa and Teague disappear into Hector's cabin.

"Now what do you suppose he's up to?" Jack said curiously to no one in particular.

"He is more than likely _up to_ bargaining all of us away to that Pirate. Like Son like Father no doubt." James said snarkily.

"Are you implying _I _would do such a thing Commodore?" Jack said rocking back on his heels with a rather haughty expression directed at James.

James gave him an 'Oh Please' look and Jack smiled sheepishly, waved his hands about and said, "Oh yeah…..well…."

"Indeed!" James replied.

William had advanced to stand by the rail, and although no words were passed between them the looks he and Elizabeth were giving each other were clear.

"Do you think there's a chance they will let Monsieur Bergeron and I go too?" Josette said, having been up till now almost paralyzed with fear and unable to speak in the presence of that horrible pirate.

"Josette, we are of no value to Madame Turner's friends, I doubt we will be included in the bargaining." Alon said discouragingly.

Elizabeth tore her attention away from Will and said, "Alon, Josette, I will do my best to make sure you both stay with me." And then with a slight shudder, "No matter where that winds up being."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the Whelp and the lass are no longer feelin of a forebearin and forgivin nature towards each other?" Barbossa said with a smirk as he and Teague sat at the large desk in the middle of the cabin.

"Happens ta the best of us Hector." Teague replied with a smile.

"Although…." Barbossa continued, eyeing Teague intently, "She did seem a might elated when I told her I'd be returnin her.

"No doubt an understandable reaction to the company she was keepin at the time." Teague answered flippantly.

"I think ya might not be tellin the whole truth of the matter Captain Teague." Barbossa said still looking at Teague.

Teague gave Barbossa an ominous look as he spoke in a quiet yet chilling voice, "Are you calling me a liar Barbossa?"

"Was not me intent in the least Captain, I assure you. On further mullin over of me words, perhaps I misspoke." Barbossa said hastily backpedaling from the words he had spoken, and then thinking it was wise to change the course of the conversation said, "Mayhaps we should get on with the negotiations?"

"Aye, that would be the wisest course of action." Teague replied, a hint of his previous tone still embedded in his voice. "Now just what would you be wanting for the girl Captain?"

"What are ya offerin Captain?" Barbossa said with a smile.

"Would a bit of swag and shiny satisfy ya Captain?" Teague said with his own smile.

Not able to keep the interest….nor greed out of his expression or voice Barbossa said, "Define _a bit _Captain."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

6


	46. Chapter 46

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 46

"What is taking them so long?" Will said impatiently as he stood looking across the short distance at Elizabeth, wanting nothing more than to swing across and take her in his arms.

"Now William I know you'll be having a bit of trouble understanding this as you are who you are," Jack said rocking back and forth on his heels as he waved his fingers at Will, "and mainly cause I've seen your own paltry negotiating skills and the comprehending which you so thoroughly lack of just what one is to do or accomplish when negotiatin, and the fact that for a successful negotiation to be done in a proper manner sometimes it takes not only a bit of skill which you most definitely have proven from past experience you're not in possession of, but also a bit of time which you have never taken the time to take such time as was required in your previously failed negotiatin as it were to be bringin about a satisfactory and agreeable negotiated conclusion to all matters concerned. Savvy?"

Will looked at Jack a moment before again looking towards Elizabeth as he replied, "I want her back here now Jack."

"Then you've not been listening to me at all lad." Jack said, "I just explained all that to you."

Will answered without taking his eyes from Elizabeth, "And you have not been listening to me Jack because I just explained to you I want her back here now."

Jack rolled his eyes at James and made a face as if to say, "What are you going to do with a stubborn blacksmith?"

James cleared his throat and stepping up to the rail next to Will said, "Mr. Turner, as much as I thrive on disagreeing with Captain Sparrow, in this case he is right. Captain Teague, from what I've heard at least, is a very good negotiator. He may be able to procure the return of Mrs. Turner and we shall give him that chance. If that fails then there are other options. What is not an option," he said as he placed his hand on Will's shoulder, "is acting in a rash manner. Do you understand Mr. Turner that acting in that way at this juncture may do naught but endanger Mrs. Turner?"

"I can't stand here seeing her no more than a stones throw away and do nothing Commodore." Will said slamming his hand on the rail as he looked at James.

"Mr. Turner……William, Elizabeth is dear to us all. I assure you we will do all that is possible to bring her back." James said sincerely, "But steps must be taken in the proper way. If Teague is unsuccessful then we will not hesitate to act appropriately."

"I will not wait much longer Commodore… I can't wait much longer." William replied.

"Don't think yer gonna have to William." Jack said as he stepped up to the rail and pointed to where Teague and Barbossa were coming out of the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Hector, I'm thinking before we start this negotiatin in earnest ya need ta tell me just what the lass is worth to ya." Teague said with a slight smile on his face. "Just so I know where ta start defining ya see."

"She'd be worth more 'n a pretty penny I'm sure to those that might want ta do a bit of negotiatin of their own with a certain Governor." Barbossa replied with a smirk.

"Aye you're right about that Hector, but have ya worked out just how you'll be about getting to those that might be interested in such. Without havin your fine ship blown out from underneath ya that is."

"Fire on me and take the chance of harmin the lass?" Barbossa said with a laugh, "Don't see even Jack Sparrow being that daft."

"Ah but if it comes between loosin the lass ta the likes of who you have in mind and endin it all right here and now ya might be surprised as to which of those options wins out. I'm not thinking any of them over there are gonna just let ya sail away with her if only on principle alone. I have a feelin if that's what yer thinking ya better reconsider and take what I'm offerin. Would no doubt work out much less……..bloody." Teague said still holding that wisp of a smile on his face.

"Yer bluffin." Barbossa said although his tone did not sound as sure as he would have liked.

"Am I now?" Teague said with a raise of his eyebrows. "Well if that's what you've got in your mind I'll just be off and ya can find out fer yerself." Teague started to get out of his chair but before he had raised himself more than a few inches Barbossa said, "Yer not really thinking they would fire on me ship with her aboard?"

"Have ya forgotten that yer dealin with Jack Sparrow? Seen him do crazier things and so have you Hector. No telling bout Jackie when he gets something stuck in his mind."

Hector seemed to ponder this for a minute, and that was long enough to realize that he would be far better off to bargain that withstand a barrage from the Pearl's guns at this close range, he hadn't lived this long by being a fool. And there was a good chance he could get what he had originally been after at a later date when there were a lot less obstacles in the way.

With a wide smile he said, "I believe you were about to define _a bit_ for me Captain."

"So I was." Teague answered. "Seems there's this map I've recently…acquired Hector, perhaps you've heard tell of it. The Map of Montezuma?" Teague watched as Hector's eyes grew big and then to slits as he answered, "A fine fairy tale Captain."

"Is it? And what would ya say if I was ta tell ya I've been there and taken what swag, uncursed swag by the way that I could load me ship down with and still stay afloat? And had ta sail off with thrice that much still lyin where it was buried. What would ya say ta that Hector?"

Hesitating to call him a liar again in so short a time Hector replied, "I'd say that was truly amazin indeed." And after a short pause, "Not meanin ta infer that what yer sayin's not the truth of it but how would ya go bout provin such a thing should the subject happen ta come up between…….certain parties? And why would ya tend ta be so generous with it if it does exist?"

"Not generous at all Hector, after all I've been there, don't need the map ta get back. You on the other hand have ta follow said map, not an easy feat ta be doin, and beat me back there ta boot. I have as I stated before grown a bit fond of the blacksmith, see him as the son I would have had if I'd been a better Father to the one I did have perhaps." Then after a pause continued, "Ah it's proof you'd be wantin then?" Teague said with a smile. "Since ya seem ta have heard of the map then no doubt ye've also heard a bit about the description of some of the treasure as well?"

"I might have at one time or another." Barbossa replied.

"Then no doubt one of the pieces you might have heard about is a medallion of silver with Montezuma's own likeness carved upon it?"

"Aye that may be."

"One that might match a particular medallion I happen to have on me person." Teague said as he pulled the medallion out and showed it to Barbossa.

Teague smiled a cunning smile as Barbossa's face flashed through a series of emotions ranging from disbelief to semi-belief to belief and then to out and out greed.

"What say you now Captain Barbossa?" Teague whispered to the man. "Let the girl and her companions return to the Pearl and we all go away happy men… except for Mrs. Turner who would be a happy woman of course."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

6


	47. Chapter 47

Commandeering Commodore 

Chapter 47

Barbossa sat and stared at the medallion Teague was holding. He heard the whispered words Teague spoke. He wanted to believe the treasure was real and for the mere price of letting the tumultuous lass and her companions go he could possess it. But then his suspicious nature crept into his thoughts. He really had no guarantee that if the treasure did exist and was where the map said it was, and he really didn't doubt this as the stories he had heard pretty much matched what Teague had told and shown him so far, that Teague would not beat him to it. If he did agree to go along with this he would have to think of something to give himself an edge. Then it came to him, what he could do to give himself an edge. It was risky to be sure and might backfire on him, but if it succeeded……... With a wide grin Barbossa looked at Teague and holding his hand out said, "Captain Teague I believe we have an accord."

"A bonny decision on your part to be sure Hector." Teague said returning the smile as he shook Barbossa's hand. "Now if you'd be so kind as to provide a longboat and one of yer crew as rower we'll get this business concluded."

"And what did ya have in mind as far as the exchangin of the map then Captain Teague?" Barbossa inquired.

"When yer man has rowed us over to the Pearl I'll let young Mrs. Turner and her friends preceed me up the ladder. Once they are safely aboard I'll pass the map to yer man and he can return and place it in your very hand, if that's agreeable Hector." Teague replied.

"My man will be armed of course." Barbossa stated trying to make it sound threatening yet not a threat, "Just to make sure everything goes as planned, and not bein meant to impugn yer honor or such."

"Of course." Teague answered, "Would expect that very thing if it were me on the other end of the deal Barbossa, would expect no less from you." 

As Barbossa and Teague came out of the cabin Barbossa stepped over to speak to his first mate, and Teague stepped over to Elizabeth, Alon, and Josette.

He said in a low voice, "Mrs. Turner, I've negotiated the release of you and your companions." This was met by smiles and a relaxing of countenances from the three. "We will be rowed over to the Pearl and the minute we are close enough I would expect you all to scurry up the ladder as quickly as possible. Do you understand?"

They all nodded in affirmation. Elizabeth wanted desperately to ask how he'd managed to obtain their release and had to bite her tongue as she knew until they were safely on the Pearl the questions would be best held.

Barbossa walked over and said in a grand tone, "Yer chariot awaits ye." He swept his hand toward the longboat that was being lowered over the side.

They wasted no time in getting into said longboat and were soon approaching the Pearl. Elizabeth could see William looked as if he were ready to jump in and swim to her, being held back from the impulse by James' grip on his arm. As she climbed aboard, followed quickly by Alon and Josette, Will ran to her and picking her up in his arms began kissing her and thanking the powers that be she had been returned to him unharmed. She returned the sentiment.

Jack was standing at the rail with James and witnessed Teague hand something to the man that had rowed them over. Teague barely got one foot on the ladder before the man was rowing for all he was worth back towards Barbossa's ship.

As Teague stepped on the deck Jack was there leaning towards him, waving his hands about and saying, "What was that ya gave him mate?"

"Ah, ya saw that did ya Jackie?" Teague answered with a smile.

"Aye I saw it and am having the thought that me question is a bit superfluous as I already have a feeling, and a feeling that I'm not happy about in the least just so ya know, that I know just what that little scrap o paper was you was so generous as to be dispersin ta others without the courtesy nor regard of any other parties involved afore ya did the previously mentioned dispersin. Ya can feel free ta jump in any time and tell me if I'm wrong about any of this if ya can in fact do that mate." Jack said with a scowl and an increasing of the wiggle-flopping of his hands in Teague's face.

"Can't be denyin I did give over to certain parties a scrap of paper Jackie, wouldn't even think of doin such denyin, especially since ya saw the whole transaction from yer fine vantage point." Teague answered still smiling.

Jack was almost shouting as he said, "Ya gave him the map?" Teague stood there smiling, "Ya gave him the map! I can't believe ya gave him the map! Ya really gave him the map?"

"Aye Jackie, can't pull nothin over on you now can I?" Teague said with a chuckle, "I did indeed give him a map."

Mr. Gibbs hesitantly stepped up behind Jack and said, "They're leavin Cap'n."

Jack turned his head and looked at Gibbs with irritation and said with irritation, "Aye Mr. Gibbs they are leavin, and can't say I blame them a bit, after all they have it now and we do not!" 

"It Cap'n?" Gibbs said with confusion.

"Aye Mr. Gibbs, a map. A map that Captain Teague here decided to just give away without thought nor consideration to any but himself." Jack said with the same irritation in his voice as he stared at Teague and flopped his hands about even more wildly pointing from Teague to the retreating ship.

Gibbs took his flask out and took a healthy drink, as he lowered the flask he happened to look at the retreating ship. "Cap'n, they're gonna fire on us."

"Nonsense Mr. Gibbs, they have no reason to be firing on us, they have the map!" Jack said sarcastically as he shot daggers at Teague.

Gibbs no more got out, "No I think they are gonna……….." when a shot hit the Pearl right at the waterline.

"Mr. Gibbs, return fire." Jack shouted.

"They're out of range Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs answered. "Won't do no good."

Jack turned to face Gibbs with a _look_ and said, "It will do me good Mr. Gibbs, now fire!"

Gibbs shrugged and said, "As ya wish Cap'n." an then hollered, "Fire the guns boys!" and just as he had said the shots fell far short of their mark.

One of the crew that had been below ran up then and said, "Cap'n we're takin on water. Doin what we can ta put a stop ta it but they couldn't a hit us in a worse spot. We're gonna have ta find a port soon or we'll be goin ta seein Davey Jones."

Jack looked at the man like he had just grown another head, "Mr. Perry is it?" Jack said as he put his arm around the young man's shoulders and leaned over fluttering his fingers at the man as he spoke, "I would stress to you the importance of seeing that me Pearl stays as far away as is humanly, or ship-ily possible from anything that comes anywhere close to resembling, evoking, imitating, or bringing to mind the insolent and contumelious personage of Davey Jones. Savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n, but we're still gonna have ta dock her soon or sink." Mr. Perry replied.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack shouted.

"Aye Cap'n?" Gibbs replied from close behind Jack.

"Eh?" Jack said spinning around as if he was wondering why Mr. Gibbs was speaking to him, and then as if it had dawned on him all of a sudden, "Ah yes Mr. Gibbs, land….quickly if you please." 

Mr. Gibbs looked at Jack, pulled the flask out, took a long drink, and said, "Aye Cap'n, land." and walked off shaking his head and muttering to himself.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

6


	48. Chapter 48

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 48

Commandeering Commodore 

Chapter 48

"Bugger bugger bugger bugger….." Jack mumbled to himself over and over again as he paced the deck, every once and a while glaring at the ship that was disappearing over the horizon.

Will and Elizabeth decided this would be a good time to go below, Teague stood there smiling, and James seeing an opportunity headed over for Jack.

"So tell me _Captain _Sparrow," James said with a smirk as he stepped up next to him, his hands clasp behind his back, "Do you plan this all out or does it just seem to happen naturally to you?"

Jack shot him a dirty look and then flopping his arms about said, "Seems to me _Commodore_ you being on _my_ ship puts you in the same boat I am." Then smiling at his unintended humor, looked at James to see if he had gotten it, and seeing James give him one of his _Commodorely _looks in return continued with his bugger bugger bugger.

"None the less _Captain_, it would appear we need to find land very soon or all run the risk of becoming guests of Davey Jones." James said, paused for a moment and then looking at Jack questioningly said, "Do you have any idea where there may be any land close enough to save us that particular pleasure?"

"Not at the moment Commodore, but believe me I'm workin on it." Jack said in a sarcastic tone as he waved his arms about, then with a sour look on his face went on, "One visit with that personage was quite enough."

Teague walked over and said, "Jackie if ya want my advice….."

"I want your map not your advice!" Jack interrupted snippily as he glared at the man. "But it appears you don't know the opportune moment to give either one of them away."

"What if ya could have both Jackie?" Teague said with a smile.

"A fine ideal I'm sure, but in case you haven't noticed mate they've sailed off leavin us here in the middle of…of……of this." Jack replied still snippily as he flopped his hands around wildly. "And I have a hole in me Pearl thanks ta you."

"Can't hardly be blaming me fer that." Teague said a bit defensively.

"Can and do!" Jack replied in a tone full of irritation.

"Well then I'll just be toddlin off ta partake of a bit of rum since ya don't seem the least bit interested in the bearin of the island I happen to know about." Teague said with a shrug as he turned to head off to the galley.

"You're not even from around here!" Jack said, "How would you possibly know about what island is where?"

Teague gave his biggest smile and throwing his arms up and out said in a fine imitation of his son, "I'm Captain Teague Sparrow." He heard the Commodore let out a snort as he turned and headed off across the deck.

It took Jack a moment but then he was sashaying in a panicked manner, arms and hands flopping wildly after the retreating man, having caught the look in the man's eyes and knowing how stubborn and obtuse the man could be and not doubting for a bit he'd go down with the ship rather than give up the heading once he'd said he wouldn't. "Hold on there a minute, no reason to be rash about it. I'm sure we can come to some kind of an accord here mate…. some agreement of sorts as it were……..surely some terms we can harmonize over……. some common ground ta be meetin on." and then with his face scrunched up in an almost painful expression he said it, the word he swore when he was twelve years old he would never utter out loud again. It didn't come easy and he wasn't sure he would be able to say it loud enough for the man to even hear, wasn't even sure he wouldn't choke to death on the sound, but this was the survival of his Pearl he was dealing with, his reason for living since he first laid eyes on her, he was desperate, and desperation he'd found over the years will make a man do strange things, things he wouldn't otherwise do, so he took a deep breath and _made_ it come out, _forced_ it from his lips no matter how hard it wanted to stay bottled up inside him……. "Da."

Teague stopped dead in his tracks, his head snapping up in shock. He didn't turn around right away, sensing how hard it had been for the man to say that one little word, the word Teague hadn't heard for decades, hadn't ever though he would hear again, had given up hope of ever hearing again, the word he had taken from his son by not being anywhere near what the word implied. He felt the guilt for being the cause for saying it now come crashing down on his shoulders, and at the sound of that word felt the guilt for having done nothing over the years to change the fact that he didn't deserve it. He stood as he was for what seemed like forever, telling himself he was giving the man behind him the chance to get himself under control, knowing in truth it was because he was trying to get himself under control, trying to master the emotions that were welling up inside him. He did finally turn around when he was able to put a sham of a cocky grin on his face, although his eyes refused to go along with the whole charade. He looked at Jack and saw he was having the same trouble and looked down at the deck. He cleared his throat and said in an overly cheery tone as he finally focused his eyes somewhere over Jack's left shoulder, "Now what say you we go find that island?"

Jack met his eyes for a brief moment and paused for a handful of heartbeats, then turned his head and shouted, "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'n?" Gibbs answered from the wheel.

"We have our heading." Jack said, then without another look or word to anyone headed for his cabin. Teague, without a word or a look, headed for the wheel.

James, who was in a position to see both men's faces during the exchange, watched with fascination as emotions he would never in his wildest dreams attributed to either of the two men washed over their countenances. He stood there for sometime after the two men departed mulling over what he had just witnessed. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack entered his cabin, went to the cupboard, grabbed a bottle of rum, sat at his desk, kicked his feet up on the desk crossing his ankles, and began doing his best to empty the bottle in his hand, and thinking about maybe empting a couple more after that.

"Go away!" Jack shouted at the knock at the door.

Teague opened the door and stepped inside the cabin anyway.

Jack looked at him, took a long swig from the bottle and said angrily as he waved the bottle around, "That wasn't enough for ya? Have ya come ta hear it again? Or perhaps yer expectin a lovin hug from yer dear son now?"

Teague stepped over to the desk without answering. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of well worn paper, and unfolding it held it in front of Jack.

"Not a thing I kin do about the years past Jackie, and this don't make up for a bit nor half of it. But just so ya know, I'm not fully a scoundrel, mostly mayhaps but not fully, same as yerself. You'll be getting yer part of the treasure." He folded the paper and put it back in his pocket and turned and walked out the door.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	49. Chapter 49

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 49

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 49

The Pearl was listing badly by the time they approached the small spit of land Teague had directed them to. The crew beached her the best they could and prepared to fix the damage that had been done.

Jack stood on the beach a short distance away looking at his ship sitting there on the sand helpless and vulnerable. As he stepped over to her he placed a hand on the great ship and leaned his cheek against her as he patted her side and whispered to her as she lay there defenseless and exposed on the beach.

"Don't like seein ya like this Pearl to be sure, but no worries luv, won't be no time at all we'll have ya back where ya belong as good as new…er better than new even."

"You are quite mad Sparrow. You actually do think you are talking to your ship don't you." James said from a few feet away where he had been watching. "So tell me _Captain_ Sparrow, does it ever answer you?"

Before Jack could reply the Pearl's timbers gave a loud groan, causing James to take two or three steps backwards in surprise.

"Aye she answers me and I'd be thinking she just answered you Commodore, and in case ya missed the gist of the reply she don't like being referred to as _it_. Too bad ya had ta say that as she kinda liked ya up till this point Commodore, thinkin ya was fine if a bit pretentious in yer actions and deportment….and dress for that matter of yer person and all. She don't mind bein called luv, nor missy, nor bonny lass. She is however a bit partial to Pearl. Just fer future reference ya understand, in case ye've a mind ta speak to or of her again ya might be wantin to do it in a different manner case she takes a notion ta give ya a flip over the rail when no ones around ta see. Savvy?" Jack said with a smile towards James as he continued to pat the side of the ship. "There now Pearl me luv, no need ta be upset with the likes of an unimaginative, stuffy, and resolutely insipid bit of personage as that. He didn't mean no harm I'm sure, just don't know no better."

"Indeed!" James said as he eyed the ship warily for a moment or two before turning and walking off, casting a glance or two back over his shoulder as he made his way to where Will and Elizabeth were preparing to build a fire.

"Everything all right Commodore?" Will asked as James approached with a strange look on his face.

"As well as can be expected when dealing with the likes of Sparrow." James said snippily as he began tossing wood on the pile the Turners had started.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and continued with their task.

xxxxxxx

"It appears we might be here a day or two Jackie, might as well set about making things comfortable. Aye?" Teague said as he walked over to Jack giving the Pearl a pat as he stood there.

"Don't be tryin ta cozy up to me girl mate." Jack said as he gave Teague's hand on the Pearl a dirty look.

"The thought barely crossed me mind Jackie." Teague said with a smile but kept his hand on the side of the ship.

"She don't like you mate, yer the reason she's got a gappin hole in her side." Jack said poutily.

"Ya can't be blamin that on me Jackie, twernt my fault Hector felt the need ta be blowin holes in yer ship."

"Yer the one what struck the accord with 'em, shoulda been terms stated in there somewhere bout not blowin holes in me ship." Jack said still poutily.

"Are ya tryin ta tell me if it'd been you doin the negotiatin you'd a though o that very thing?" Teague said the tone indicating the level of disbelief he was feeling.

"Course I would have." Jack replied not very convincingly.

Teague smiled a wide smile, slapped Jack on the back, and said cheerfully, "Well then from now on you can be the accord maker in the family and throw in whatever terms yer heart desires, how'd that be?"

"Couldn't do no worse than you mate." Jack said sourly.

Teague heartily slapped Jack on the back again, started to laugh and headed off to where the fire was being readied. As he approached Will spoke to him, "How long do you think we will be here Captain Teague?"

"Peers we might be here a day or two young Turner, might as well make ourselves as comfortable as possible sleepin out on the beach. Seems the Pearl is listin too much for a comfortable berth aboard her at the moment. Could use a bit of fresh meat too. Commodore would ya care to accompany me and see what we can scare up along those lines? I'm thinking the Turners here are doin a fine job with the fire building on their onsies."

James looked questioningly at Teague as he answered, thinking it strange the man would ask him to accompany him, "I would suppose that would be agreeable, however I'm not sure what kind of wild game we are to find on such a small island."

"Might be surprised at what we find Commodore." Teague said with a smile. "I'll just see if Mr. Gibbs kin get some of the crew busy cutting some of them palm fronds fer beddin afore we go."

James watched Teague as he walked off to talk to Mr. Gibbs wondering what the man had up his sleeve. After barely a word spoke between them during the voyage so far it seemed a bit odd Teague would choose him to accompany him on a hunting trip.

"Mr. Turner, I would hope you would pay attention to the length of this little hunting venture and act appropriately in case I seem to be absent an immoderate amount of time." James said still watching Teague converse with Mr. Gibbs.

"You don't really think he would do you harm do you Commodore?" Will replied a bit concerned.

"He is a pirate Mr. Turner." James said in return.

"Oh James, don't be ridiculous, I'm sure Captain Teague means you no harm. You will be fine." Elizabeth said scoffingly.

"I don't know Elizabeth, the Commodore is the Great Pirate Hunter and Captain Teague is a pirate. Perhaps I should go along." Will stated.

"You two need to stop and think!" Elizabeth said in an irritated tone, "The fact is that if Captain Teague wanted you dead James you would be dead by now. Captain Teague surely had ample opportunity while aboard the Pearl to do just that if that was his intent. I think you both are letting your imaginations run away with you. And William, you are not going anywhere, you are going to stay here and continue to help me with the fire. And you James are going to go hunt us up some meat to put on the fire." She gave them each a look that said 'that is that' and grabbing Will by the arm said, "We are going this way, and you James are going that way." She gave James a push towards Teague who was still talking to Mr. Gibbs, and began dragging Will along behind her towards the forest that fringed the beach.

Teague caught the sudden movement of the Commodore out of the corner of his eye and turning fully to the man said in a jocular tone, "Ah Commodore, anxious to be gettin on wiv it then."

"So it would seem." James answered a bit sullenly.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	50. Chapter 50

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 50

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 50

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack called as he approached the man.

"Aye Cap'n?" Joshamee answered.

"Where has everyone scurried off to?" Jack said as he waved his hands about indicating the emptiness of their surroundings.

"Well Cap'n, seems a good portion of the crew is makin themselves busy with cutting palms for ta make right comfortable pallets fer sleepin on, the youngins have toddled off ta see if they can get a bit more wood for the fire, and the Commodore and Cap'n Teague have gone about hunting."

Jack got a strange look on his face as he said sounding a bit upset, "The Commodore and the Captain have gone off hunting? The Commodore went into the forest alone with the likes of him? And you stood by and let that particular thing happen Mr. Gibbs? Stood there and watched them walk off merrily by themselves?"

"Didn't actually watch them as it were, and didn't see no harm in it Jack." Gibbs replied trying to figure out what about that had seemed to upset Jack a mite.

"No you wouldn't would you. Well I see the harm in it!" Jack said, his voice starting to rise into an irritatedly soprano tone as he flopped his arms about and looked towards the jungle.

"Ya don't think Cap'n Teague had intentions of doing harm to the Commodore do you?" Gibbs said a bit concerned.

"I believe Mr. Gibbs, the opportune moment for that considerable consideration and concern was past a while ago." Jack said gesticulating wildly with his hands, his tone now almost fully irritated and extremely soprano-ish. "How long have they been gone?"

"Not more 'n a bit by my reckonin Cap'n." Joshamee answered.

Jack set off in his distinctive run towards the jungle, arms waving wildly before the words had even fully cleared Mr. Gibbs lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here William, here's another." Elizabeth said as she picked up another branch and piled it on top of his already overburdened arms.

"Surely we have enough for tonight Elizabeth. Some of the crew can come and get more if we need it tomorrow." Will said as he tried to balance the load without dropping it and see where he was walking as he did his best to follow Elizabeth without getting tangled in the underbrush and tripping.

"Oh William, quit whining. It's just some branches; you sound like I'm asking you to haul a whole tree back to camp. Besides, this makes us useful." Elizabeth replied impatiently.

"I'm not whining, and it feels like I'm carrying a whole tree." He said peevishly hoping he had not said it loud enough for Elizabeth to actually hear.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth turned and looked at him questioningly.

"Nothing worth repeating." Will replied, glad she could not see the face he was making through the branches piled in front of said face.

"All right, I guess that is enough for tonight. We can head back now." Elizabeth said eyeing the load Will was carrying.

"Thank you!" Will said his eyes rolling skyward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Elizabeth luv, gatherin firewood are we? And where is dear William?" Jack said as he came across them in the jungle. Will let out a hrumph and said, "I'm right here Jack."

"Ah so you are." Jack said as he bobbed his head about trying to see William behind the load of branches in his arms. "So have either one of you……..Well I guess I'll address me question to you luv since it's quite clear William is not seeing much of anything due to that huge-ish bundle he's carrying about…. I would think that considerable burden would be quite heavy William to be standin about holdin like that, if it were me I'd be headed back ta the beach with it, but far be it from me ta be telling ya what you should be doin and if ya choose ta stand there holdin it I'm behind ya all the way lad." Jack paused for a moment as if trying to remember what he had started to say and then with a finger raised in front of him and a happy "Oh" he continued, "Have ya seen the likes o the Commodore around in the woods anywhere on your quest?"

"No we haven't Jack. Why? He's surely not lost is he?" Elizabeth answered with concern.

"Not to me knowledge, at least not yet." Jack said as he turned and walked off.

"Is it my imagination or does he just keep getting stranger and stranger the longer we know him?" Elizabeth said shaking her head as she watched Jack sashay off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Commodore, I'd appreciate it if you would stop right there." Teague said in a low tone from behind James.

James stopped and moved his hand cautiously to his sword, every sense on alert as he stood there.

He heard the man behind him take a few steps towards him. He decided he would not make this easy for him and stepped to the side, drew his sword and turned to find a pistol pointing at him.

"Planning on shooting Captain?" James said in the most Commodore-ly tone he could muster as he straightened his posture to match the tone he was doing his best to affect still holding the sword at the ready in front of him.

"Aye I was at that." Teague answered him with a grin.

"I will not make it easy you know." James said still trying for Commodore-lyness in his tone.

"Aye Commodore you've done a right fine job of provin that already." Teague said still grinning.

"I am handy with this sword as you no doubt already know Captain; I will not hesitate to use it and may inflict damage to you before you can fire." James said feeling his heart thumping in his throat.

"Aye Commodore, however ya may want ta be directin yer swordsmanship on a better target than meself if yer wantin supper tonight."

"What?" James said, totally confused by Teague's words.

"Either that or step out from in front of me shot." Teague said cheerfully.

James stood there looking at Teague, confusion still evident on his face.

"The boar Commodore, off to yer left, was about to shoot it fer dinner afore ya stepped in front of me pistol ya see. Now if you'd rather run it down and skewer it with that fine sword of yours that's up ta you. Be much easier ta just be taking a step off ta the side there and let me shoot it. Up ta you Commodore." Teague said with a shrug.

"Oh." James said as he stepped off to the side.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	51. Chapter 51

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 51

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 51

Jack walked off a ways from the couple and stopped to listen in the hopes of hearing Teague or the Commodore. He shot an exasperated look over his shoulder as even at this distance all he could hear were the unmistakable sounds of Elizabeth's voice and of Will clumsily thrashing about in the underbrush as he tried to follow along behind her. He gave a little growling sound and walked on a little farther.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elizabeth, are you sure we are even going the right way?" Will said with irritation as he fought with both the armload of branches that was perilously close to becoming unbalanced and the coalescence of undergrowth that was doing its best to tangle his feet.

"William Turner!" Elizabeth said in a huffy tone, "Are you impugning my sense of direction?"

"No Elizabeth," Will said in a defeated tone, "It would just be nice to be able to put this wood down somewhere soon."

"Well then William, you need to quit dawdling and step it up a little."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Commodore, you'll have to admit makes much more sense on me own part ta be shootin the pig rather than yer fine self. This way I have much more better help carryin the carcass back ta camp, I'm havin me doubts as to how much help the boar woulda been with that ya see."

"Yes, well," James answered dryly as he and Teague finished binding the boar's legs to a sturdy branch they had found, then went on to ask, "So just why did you ask me to accompany you Captain?"

Teague paused before he answered, and James watched as several emotions flitted across the man's face. "A bit of information if ya wouldn't mind Commodore."

"You surely know I would not be at liberty to divulge anything that might pertain to anything even remotely having to do with Naval business." James replied.

"Aye Commodore, no question of that…….more of a personal nature this would pertain to as it were." Teague answered his words coming a bit hesitant at the last.

"Personal to whom?" James asked.

"A bit yer personal nature Commodore, or more specifically pertainin to yer raisin for that matter."

"My raising?" James was not sure at all where the man was going with this.

"Aye Commodore, yer raisin." Teague said his voice full of something James couldn't quite define.

"Why would the way I was raised have any bearing on you Captain. Just what interest could you have in that particular subject?" James asked with just a bit of caution combining with the curiosity in his tone.

Teague looked up at him, met his eyes and James could see the man was struggling with something. Teague cleared his throat and although the _something_ was still showing clearly in his eyes he smiled and said cheerily, "Yer absolutely right Commodore, no bearin on me atoll. Now what say ya we hoist this pig up and off with us back ta camp."

As they began making their way back to camp carrying the boar between them James, who was following Teague, couldn't help but wonder just what the man had on his mind and just what it had been he had almost asked him about.

"Captain Teague," James said to the man's back, "I sense there was a matter you were loath to bring up back there for reasons known only to you. I assure you I was not trying to be churlish but my childhood is a subject I am not usually comfortable talking about."

"No worries Commodore, I fully understand." Teague said as he flopped a hand casually off to the side."

James pondered this for a few moments before again addressing Teague's back.

"If it is a matter of import to you Captain…." James began and was interrupted by Teague.

"Commodore, I was just ponderin whether once ya make a mistake, a mistake of seemingly endless proportions, that in effect effects more n just you but mayhaps those around you, and mayhaps those are persons of which you have no business effectin with this mistake of seemingly endless proportion, and do in fact owe these certain personages much more n you've given 'em, if it's possible to ever change the change you've brought about in yerself and theirselves as it were by this seemingly endless proportional mistake."

"If I am following you correctly, and that is up for debate and highly in question here, am I to understand you have done something to someone in your past that you are now regretting?" James asked.

"Ah Commodore, I've always said from the first moment I heard of ya that ya be a man of fine upstanding values and an insightful and acute mind." Teague answered with a chuckle. "Ya do seem ta be on top of me dilemma."

"I still fail to see what this matter would have to do with my upbringing." James said uncomfortably, not liking a bit where this conversation was leading.

"Did you and yer Mum and Da ever make it right between ya?" Teague asked simply, although his tone belied the emotion he was holding at bay.

James steps faltered a bit as a flood of memories washed over him. Memories he had until now been fairly successful in keeping locked away in some remote corner of his mind. Memories he did not want to relive even in the slightest.

"Not to any extent that I would have been satisfied with." James said more to himself than Teague.

"But ya did try at one time or the other did ya not?" Teague asked quietly, "And makin the attempt was the honorable thing ta do was it not? And no fault of yours that it was not met with the same spirit it was given in by the others involved." After a short pause he continued, "Did the attempt, no matter how the measure of failin it brought in return, amend ya any? Was yer spirit the better for the doin of it?"

"I am not sure how to answer that. I may have had a short respite for the attempt but the failure of procuring the desired results is what one must base the outcome on." James said introspectively.

"Nay lad, that be the Navy in ya speakin, the tryin I'm thinkin was the important part of that maneuver." Teague answered.

James opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by a crashing in the woods, a string of curses, and then the familiar voice of Jack Sparrow shouting, "Oye! You two, what are ya doin there? Yer not doin anything stupid are ya?"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

4


	52. Chapter 52

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 52

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 52

Jack walked towards them picking bits of leaves, twigs, and miscellaneous bits of the jungle floor out of his hair.

"What 'r you two doin out here together?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I should imagine that would be apparent even to you _Captain_." James said sarcastically, gesturing at the boar suspended on the limb between himself and Teague.

"Aye Commodore," Jack said impatiently rocking back and forth on his heels and waving his hands about pointing between the boar, James, and Teague, "I see what appears ta be yer excuse for bein here, but what's the real reason for this little trek into what would seem ta any personage of reasonable wit, dispatch 'n account ta be a place not ta be scuttling about amongst." Jack finished this statement with a wary and disgruntled look at their surroundings.

"Ah Jackie, are ya thinkin the fine Commodore and meself were up ta something other than tryin ta feed a hungry crew a bit o fresh meat?" Teague asked with a smile.

"Are you forgettin I know you better n most?" Jack replied as he rocked back on his heels and flittered his fingers at Teague.

"Just a simple huntin trip Jackie, naught else but that." Teague answered.

"If that be the truth of it I'm the bloody King of England." Jack said snarkily.

"Well then Yer Grace would ya care ta lend a hand carryin this boar back ta camp." Teague said and chuckled a bit when he heard James let out a rather loud snort of amusement.

"No." Jack said as he gave both men a pouty look and sashayed off ahead of them, doing his best not to trip as he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A right fine fire ya've built here." Gibbs said as he stood by Will and Elizabeth.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs, I just hope we have enough wood to last for awhile." Will answered with an expression that said he didn't relish the thought of gathering more wood with Elizabeth any time soon.

"Aye young William, should have more n enough to last the night." Gibbs answered as he eyed the large stack of wood piled a short distance away.

"I wonder where James, Teague and Jack are? They should have been back by now." Elizabeth said looking towards the jungle as she spoke.

"Well there's no tellin bout them, cept the Commodore mayhaps. I suspect they'd be showin up any time. Might even have obtained a bit o fresh meat if the fortunes are with 'em, though it's doubtful what manner of wildlife this island might be containin." Gibbs replied. "Although most of the crew, meself included, would be happy with a taste of just about any species of animal, fish, r fowl they might come bearin."

"I hope they come back before too long, it will be dark soon." Elizabeth said with concern, her eyes still surveying the forest.

"Well I'll be off makin sure those sleepin pallets are bein laid down proper." Gibbs said as he started to walk off. He paused a moment and said, "I'm sure there's no need fer alarm; no doubt they'll be back afore long with a bonny supper fer all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James rolled his eyes skyward and said with vexation, "Really Sparrow, must you prattle on so? And stop bobbing about in my face if you please. I have more than answered, to the best of my ability, any questions with any measure of merit you have asked in the seemingly endless time since you decided to join us. I am unable to answer your queries as to what Captain Teague is 'up to' nor am I about to respond to any statements about the current lack of trust between the two of you, ergo if you have further inquiries dealing with the aforementioned subjects I would suggest you take them up with the source."

"It's Captain…Captain Sparrow mate, and I must say yer not bein a bit helpful here." Jack said poutily as he walked beside James.

"I fail to see why you would surmise in any form what so ever it is my obligation to be 'helpful'." James answered snippily.

"Jackie, quit nippin at the Commodore's heels. He's right, should be the two of us talkin." Teague cast back over his shoulder.

"And I suppose you're insinuating the talkin betwixt us would bring some amount of truth from the likes of you?" Jack said a bit snappily.

"Won't know less ya attempt it now will ya." Teague answered.

Jack frowned and said, "Not entirely sure I'm feelin the need of such a talk quite as urgently now."

"If ya get ta feelin the need or the urge I'll be here." Teague replied.

Jack gave Teague's back a sour look but didn't respond as they came out of the woods just then and were hailed by the whistles and hurrahs of the crew at the sight of the boar they were carrying.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth scolded as she hurried over to them, Will close behind her.

"I would think that would be apparent to you luv, we've been huntin, and have brought back this fine example of boar-ishness for ya ta cook up fer supper." Jack said with a glittery grin and a foppish wave of his hands.

"Funny," James said sarcastically, "I don't remember you being anywhere around when this boar was shot."

"I assure ya mate, I was there in spirit, and was rootin for ya the whole time." Jack said with a smile as he leaned in close to James' face and fluttered his fingers about.

"Oh please!" James said his tone full of exasperation.

"Alright, let's get it on the fire. I have a feeling there are more than a few hungry people here that would appreciate that more than you two standing there snipping at each other." Elizabeth said scoldingly.

"Ah, the voice of reason as always luv. William, have I ever told ya how _lucky_ you are to have such a bonny lass?" Jack said with just a trace of snarkiness in his tone.

Elizabeth reached over and gave Jack a smack on the shoulder before directing Teague and James to head for the fire.

As Elizabeth and William turned to follow Jack made a face and stuck his tongue out at Elizabeth's back.

"I saw that Jack." Elizabeth said over her shoulder.

"No you didn't." Jack answered poutily.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	53. Chapter 53

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 53

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 53

Elizabeth had directed Will, Teague, Jack and James to cut the boar into chunks so it would cook faster, seeing as the whole crew appeared to be standing around drooling at the thought of having fresh meat.

They were now lounging around the fire, after filling their bellies with the meat and liberal amounts of rum.

She and Will had settled on the opposite side of the fire from most of the crew, James was a short distance away to their left, having taken a bottle of rum and his plate and sat down by himself, Teague was off to their right with his own bottle, and Jack was standing by the fire apparently lost in thought if it were to be judged by the quiet stillness of his person and the lack of his own bottle of rum.

Someone produced a fiddle and began to play, and soon after was joined by various members of the crew singing along. Elizabeth leaned back against Will, who was himself leaned against a palm tree, to enjoy the entertainment. It wasn't long after the fiddle and singing began that several members of the crew, that hadn't yet drunk enough to prohibit a bit of dancing in the soft sand, were doing just that.

"Do you think there is something going on between the three of them?" Elizabeth asked Will as she finished her perusal of the three men and returned her gaze to look up at Will.

"There's always _something_ going on between Jack and the Commodore Elizabeth," Will said with a smile as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her, "Throw Captain Teague into the mix and the possibilities are endless."

"You are probably right, although I am a little curious……" Elizabeth started and was interrupted by Will.

"Now Elizabeth I'm sure what ever it is it's best left between the three of them." Will said trying to sound a bit cautionary.

"Perhaps." Elizabeth answered unconvincingly, her eyes once again going between the three men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had put a portion of the food on his plate and almost as an afterthought grabbed a bottle of rum, looked around and seeing a comfortable appearing spot a little off from the others headed over and sat down cross-legged. He balanced the plate on his lap, opened the rum, took a good long drink, replaced the cork, hesitated, uncorked it again, took another drink, set it aside and began to eat. He didn't have much of an appetite, he was still trying to rebury most of the memories Teague had managed to dredge up. After a few bites he gave up, all the food seemed to want to do was stick in his throat. He set the plate aside and reopened the rum, settled back a bit against the palm, closed his eyes and started drinking. The rum appeared to be co-operating in going down much smoother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teague sat sipping at the bottle in his hand and watching the others. He had found over the years that most of the time you could learn as much from observance as words. He could see both the Commodore and Jackie were deep in thought, and had a good idea as to what might be on each of their minds. He did feel a little sorry for the Commodore as his intention hadn't been to bring back painful bits of the past to the man. He actually gave a thought to walking over and apologizing to the man, but what was done was done and he figured the man hadn't spent all the years in the Royal Navy and risen to the rank and station he had without being excessively and inordinately disciplined and in full command of himself, and perfectly capable of burying said memories as deeply as he had before. A smile graced his face as his attention was directed towards Jackie. He knew Jackie was busy pondering what it was he was up to, and knew Jackie knew he knew he was pondering that. And therefore Jackie was pondering the fact that he would act as if he was up to something other than what he was really up to, or mayhaps would not act like he was up to something other than what he was really up to hoping Jackie would think he was acting like he was up to something different when he really wasn't. His smile widened as he imagined the thoughts that must be going through his son's mind right now, a regular vicious circle of 'is he- isn't he' which Teague had no intention of relieving, at least not yet. He gave a little chuckle as he took another drink of the rum thoroughly enjoying the man's quandary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" Jack said to himself over and over again. If he had been dealing with anyone but who he was dealing with he would have some idea of how to deal with it. But knowing the man as he did, and knowing the man knew him as he did he was not at all sure, ergo his dilemma. "Bloody Pirate!" Jack said disgustedly as he looked around for the nearest bottle of rum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The revelry was in full swing now; those of the crew who weren't passed out were either singing robustly and most alarmingly off key, or dancing with unbridled and uncoordinated enthusiasm or both. James did his best to ignore them, Elizabeth was entertained to no end, Will was on alert just in case he had to stop Elizabeth from joining in, Teague was still watching, and Jack, after consuming a full bottle of rum and started on another, had decided he had brooded over his problem long enough, and besides who could resist a pirate party? He took his bottle, swayed off towards the revelers, and was soon, at least by appearances, fully enjoying himself. The crew had managed to talk Jack into singing. Actually Jack had every intention of doing just that but it always was a boon to his ego to have the crew beg a bit beforehand. He launched into a bawdy tavern song that soon had everyone, except perhaps the Commodore, hooting, hollering, and clapping their hands with merriment. He traveled around the fire as he put on his show, stopping at various spots along the way for a little extra leering or semi indecent gesturing in pantomime of the words, done with humorous intent towards some of the audience as he sang. Most found it extremely amusing, although as he stopped in front of the Commodore and was met with a cold glare from those deep green eyes, he decided not to tarry and moved on quickly. Elizabeth met his theatrics with a wide grin and much clapping of hands, Will however, seemed slightly less enthusiastic. Teague simply smiled and tipped his bottle to him. The song conveniently came to an end just as Jack was abreast of the rum. Snagging a bottle he turned, bowed with aplomb, and plopped down in the sand. As the attention gravitated away from him he found himself standing up and swaying over to the Commodore, grabbing another bottle on the way past.

He sat down next to the man, started to hand him the full bottle of rum, thought better of it and instead handed him the half full one, and said, "My infinite intuitive intuition tells me you are….troubled."

"Oh does it now?" James answered sarcastically.

"Anything you'd care to talk about mate? Might help ya know, get it out of your system and all that." Then he gave a shrug and said, "Don't see how it could hurt James."

James eyes met Jack's for a moment, he looked down at the bottle in his hand as he replied, "I do not see how it could possibly help either."

"Always helps ta have a mate ta be telling troubles and sundry what nots to James." Jack said as he fluttered his hands about.

"So you are judging yourself to be my confidant now _Captain_?" James said with a smirk, looking once again at the man seated beside him.

"Could be James, up ta you." Jack said with another flourish of his hands.

James looked once again at the bottle, took a long drink, and said hesitantly, "Have you ever buried something so deep you thought it was surely incapable of coming back to haunt you and then had it most impolitely dredged back up to stare you in the face?"

"I would assume we're not talking bout the buryin of swag nor shiny here Commodore?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, we Commodores usually do not find ourselves in the possession of such, ergo we find we have very little need to be burying such." James said a bit snarkily.

"Aye," Jack said with a look that indicated he felt a bit sorry for James cause he didn't have a bit of swag or shiny buried somewhere, "guess you'd be right about that." Jack did notice the man was starting to talk, and seeing as he was willing to be sarcastic once again as he talked, Jack figured that had to be to the good. Hell it was double good, the man had actually called him by name.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	54. Chapter 54

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 54

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 54

"So…James, what manner of pesky little subliminally inspired and recently liberated vexations are we talkin bout here?" Jack asked with a smile and a wave of the rum bottle.

"I do not recall agreeing to any such talk, especially with you." James said lifting an eyebrow at Jack as he spoke. "I would be hard pressed to think of a reason doing such would possibly be of any benefit to me in the least."

"I could give you some reasons." Jack replied.

James snorted and said sarcastically, "Oh I have no doubt of that, however you will forgive me for having the opinion that naught of them would come anywhere close to being pertinent to my pouring out my troubles to you."

"What say you I give 'em to ya and then ya can judge whether they're that per-ni-ten thing ya said." Jack said cheerfully. Without waiting for James to answer he continued, holding his fingers up in James' face to illustrate as he listed off each reason, "One….I'm here and ready to help ya mate, unlike the young Turners over there who appear to be most involved in the festivities of a bunch of pirates and not in the mental torment and anguish of a certain Commodore. Two……I am an excellent listener," This statement brought a rather loud snort from James and an _Oh Please_. Jack gave him a brief faux frown and then continued, "I _am_ an excellent listener when I aim my considerable considerations and determinedly determinations in that very direction which in this circumstance I am prepared to do just that." Jack paused for a minute and looked around as if in deep thought and then said happily with a wide smile at James, "And three…I have rum." He waved the rum in James' face to emphasize his point.

James despite himself, gave a short but genuine laugh and a brief but genuine smile, shook his head and said, "Jack, you are impossible!"

"Ah, improbable at times James, but never impossible." Jack answered merrily, not missing the use of his proper name once again by the man.

"No Jack, I would have to say you are near impossible most of the time and perhaps a bit improbably the rest." James answered with another laugh.

Then the little bit of levity was gone from his face. James sat there in silence, taking a drink from the bottle of rum, casting a look at Jack, who gave him an encouraging smile, looking up towards the stars, and then repeating the actions over again. Jack was beginning to doubt whether the man was going to speak and had almost decided to return to the party when he heard James start to talk. He leaned over to hear clearly, as the man's voice was so soft and low it was almost as if he were speaking to himself instead of Jack. The man's eyes were closed and his head tipped back a bit, a wisp of a smile showing as if he were reliving in his mind what he was speaking of.

"My Grandfather was the 5th Earl of Bristol, a fine man whom I loved greatly and spent what time I could with. He was a lover of the sea and when I stayed with him we spent many an enjoyable and companionable day out on one of several of his sloops. He was on the ocean at every possible moment. He was a man of good humor and infinite patience for a young boy who didn't know a rat line from a belaying pin, and was more than willing to take the time to teach that boy all he knew about the sea and sailing. That boy was himself showing signs of loving the sea and soaked up all the knowledge the man was able to give, which brought great pleasure to the man, the thought of someday procuring a position in the Royal Navy for his grandson giving him much pleasure." James paused, opened his eyes a bit, took another drink, closed his eyes again, but this time there was an expression of pain on his face as he continued, "Unfortunately my Father didn't feel the same. His personality was as much opposite my Grandfather as was possible. A stern disciplinarian who required exemplary obedience to his wishes, no quarter was given for any slight no matter how small; all were met with the same harsh punishment. Discipline, devotion to duty, and respect for authority were all that mattered, and would be beaten into me, and often was regardless of how hard I tried to please him. We held a certain station in life and we would not be judged lacking in any manner. As I grew up my Father disallowed many of the visits to my Grandfather's estate, due to the unsuitable influence, in my Father's opinion, of my Grandfather over me. The consideration of a life having anything what so ever to do with the sea was squashed with great scorn, although there was the opinion it was not so much the idea that this was because it would have been such a disgrace as it was something that he was not controlling. His son would do what he had chosen for him or there would be grave consequences to be paid." James again paused to take a drink, slumped forward a little, the bottle resting haphazardly in his lap and went silent. Jack wondered after a while if James was going to continue he had been quiet for so long. He was about to give the man a nudge just to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep when James sat up a little, shook his head, and continued. "To make a long story short, my Father and Grandfather got in a terrible row when I was 14, much of it over me. What manner of threat or intimidation my Grandfather used against my Father remains unspoken to this day by those involved. However the outcome of such was that my Grandfather would be allowed to use his extensive influence to procure my suitable placement on a Royal Navy ship. My Father remained resentful and held much rancor and animosity towards both my Grandfather and me. In fact he refused to speak to either one of us after that." James slumped back against the palm, finished the last of the bottle in his hand and said shrugging sadly, "I always thought if I made something of myself in her Majesties Service, if I was the best, the most disciplined, the most devoted to duty that I could be, I could bring him about."

"Well mate, that's one of the most woeful tales I've ever heard tell I must admit. Explains a bit about where that stick up yer arse may have came from." Jack said with a wave of his hands, "Thinkin that is somethin best left buried if yer unable ta deal with it. But I'm also havin the thought that despite what's happened twixt you and yer Father you have made a fine man outa yerself Commodore, someone just about any father would be more n glad ta call son, and that's not something ta be taken lightly, even if you and yer Father didn't make it right between ya. Ain't right ta be blamin yerself for his deformity of character."

James sat there contemplating Jack's words for a few minutes, then mentally shook himself, demanding that he be done with this lowly self abuse. He raised the empty bottle up, put a slight smile on his face, although it was no where near a happy one, and looking at Jack said, "Is there more rum perchance?"

Jack stood up and said, "Aye James, always more rum, less we let the bonny young Mrs. Turner," pointing wavery fingers in her direction as he said it, "get a hold of it… which I have no intent nor intentions of letting her do……again that is, now that I'm aware what she does with it when left to her own devices around it and unchaperoned as it were. I've made it a habit ta keep a close eye on her when it happens the rum and her be in the same general vicinity." Jack said ending with a slight grimace as the memory of that particular incident came back to him.

Jack came back with a bottle for each of them, and they spent the rest of the time, until James passed out from the rum in his system and Jack went off to find better company, talking amiably of what was most dear to them both, the sea and sailing upon said sea.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	55. Chapter 55

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 55

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 55

Jack wandered about a bit after he left James lying in a semi-comfortable position against the palm tree, and finally found himself standing by Teague.

"Have a nice little talk wif the Commodore Jackie? Happen ta learn any Naval secrets after ya plied him wif rum?" Teague said with a smile as he raised his bottle of rum to his mouth.

"Take more n a bit of rum ta pry anything bout Naval business out of the likes of him mate. The man eats, sleeps, and breaths Navy, every stuffy stick up the arse Commodorely inch of 'em." Jack said with a smile and a flutter of his hand as he too took a drink and then finished, "Didn't even try."

They heard a sound coming from somewhere over by the Pearl and Jack was instantly on alert. He started towards the Pearl and Teague followed. As they neared the ship they could hear whispering. As they got closer and could hear a bit more clearly Jack could tell it wasn't any of the crew. He cast a puzzled look back at Teague who just shrugged his shoulders in return. Jack stepped around the beached bow of the Pearl ready to draw pistol or sword or both. The sight that greeted him was not what he was expecting. He was greeted by the sight of the two that had come over from Barbossa's ship with Lizzie huddled there together by the side of the Pearl.

Josette let out a frightened yip when Jack stepped into view, which caused Jack to jump back in alarm and look around behind him for what had made her do that. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Alon jumped to his feet and stepped in front of Josette as if to protect her.

"Stay away from her!" He said as he looked around for something to use as a weapon.

"Now mate we don't mean….." Jack said as he started to take a step forward.

"Stay away from her! You'll not be laying your filthy pirate hands on her if I can help it." Alon said fiercely.

Jack looked down at his hands, looked at Alon, looked back at his hands and said with a hurt look and a wave of said hands, "I'll concede to the fact that me hands may be a bit disgustin mate, but me intent wasn't ta be placin them anywhere near the young lass. And its Captain Jack Sparrow, privateer at the present, if ya don't mind."

"I know what all you ilk's intentions are with young ladies regardless if you call yourselves pirates or privateers." Alon spat back, "And you will have to come through me to do it, and I guarantee you that won't be easy." He finished this trying to look as imposing as he could.

Jack stood there a moment looking at the man, he looked back at Teague when he heard the man let out a little laugh, rolled his eyes and turned back to face Alon and Josette.

"Me intents mate, once I determined who it was skulkin round me Pearl, was ta invite ya over for a bit of food and comfort. Can't be too comfortable there squattin in the wet sand." Jack said patiently, pointing in the general direction of the fire and then where Alon stood and Josette sat.

Alon looked questioningly at Jack and thought, "Maybe I have allowed myself to be a bit swayed by Josette's near hysteria over pirates. After all I'm sure Madame Turner would not deliver us into hands that would harm us." Alon cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps Josette and I could use some food. And it is rather wet here, a nice dry place would be much better." He looked down at Josette who still had her hands over her face but was looking through her fingers at Jack and Teague. "I think it will be all right Josette. I know you must be hungry and I know I could use something to eat as well. I don't think these men are going to hurt you." Alon said in a kind voice as he held his hand out to help her up.

"Are you sure Alon?" Josette said in a tremulous tone as she eyed Jack and Teague with a little apprehension.

Jack smiled his most winning smile at her and said, "No harm meant what so ever young missy. We're as tame as….as tame as…..well we be pretty down right tame lass."

Teague also smiled an assuring smile at her. "Come along darling, sure ya must be nigh onta starvin."

Despite the fact she was still scared, the lure of food was too much to ignore. She took Alon's hand and followed along towards the food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later Alon and Josette sat in a quiet, or at least relatively quiet place near the fire with Jack and Teague as they ate their fill of the boar and side dishes. The party was still going on although not quite as rowdily as it had been, and Josette had calmed down and was actually starting to warm a bit to the pirates. They both seemed friendly and even quite nice, for pirates. Not anywhere near what she had heard or been led to believe as a child. She sat and listened as the pirates and Alon conversed in a lighthearted manner, the pirates sharing some of their rum with Alon as they talked. Surly some of the stories she had been told about pirates as a child could not be true. She began to go back over some of those things, trying to judge what was true and what was not. She was able to decide on a number of things that clearly weren't true, at least with this band of pirates. Being stumped by one story she had heard and had not really believed, well maybe she had believed it some, and not being able to make a judgment on observance alone opened her mouth and spoke, bringing the genial conversation to an abrupt halt.

"So do you really eat children who misbehave?"

Teague choked on the swallow of rum he was taking, Alon hissed, "Josette!" at her, and Jack said with a perfectly straight face and semi-serious tone, "Nay lass, not pirates ya have ta be worrin bout far as that. Tis stuffy British Commodores paradin about as pirates that ya have ta watch, like that one layin over against that palm there." He finished his statement with a flourish towards James.

"Oh." Josette said as she looked in James' direction, her eyes big as saucers.

Still sleeping an inebriated sleep James, almost as if on cue, rolled over to face them and let out an enormous belchy-growling noise.

"Oh!" Josette said as she looked apprehensively over at James, who was still making semi-fearsome sounds in his sleep as he tried to find a comfortable position, and scooted over closer to Alon.

Jack smiled a wide glittering smile, silently commending the Commodore on his fine, if unwitting, timing.

Alon put his arm around Josette and began trying to assure her it had been a joke, which at least for the time, she was not buying in the least.

Teague shook his head in bemusement and took another drink of rum.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	56. Chapter 56

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 56

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 56

Jack nudged the Commodore with the toe of his boot a few times, "Ya awake there James?" Not getting so much as a twitch from the man he nudged a bit harder, "Commodore? You awake?" again nudging a bit harder, "You are still among the livin aren't ya?

James groaned, opened his eyes a bit, shut them immediately as the glaring sunlight hit them and groaned again. He shoved Jack's boot out of his side, rolled over to face the opposite way, and said in an extremely peeved tone, "Does it really appear to you that I wish to be amongst either group you have named? Leave me alone and go find someone who would actually care to hear your vexing and obnoxious prattle."

Jack smiled and said cheerily, "Breakfast is ready Commodore, just thought you might like ta know."

"The only thing I am interested in knowing at the moment is that you have left my vicinity and I might be allowed to sleep off this hang over …..or die. Either option is welcome at the present time." James said in a decidedly uncheery tone.

Jack continued to smile as he swayed off and joined Elizabeth and Josette by the fire where they were preparing breakfast.

"He's not coming over here is he?" Josette said apprehensively, having seen Jack over by the Commodore.

Jack picked up an apple, cast a glance back over his shoulder at James as he took a bite and said, "Doesn't appear he's goin much of anywhere for the time bein."

"Good." Josette said with relief.

"Josette, why would you say such a thing, the Commodore happens to be a very fine man." Elizabeth said a little shocked.

"But Captain Sparrow said……" Josette started and was interrupted as Jack got a guilty look on his face, choked a bit on the bite of apple in his mouth, fluttered his hands about pointing willy nilly and saying hurriedly, "I think I hear Mr. Gibbs calling me. Better go see what he wants."

Elizabeth grabbed him by the arm, putting his escape to a halt, and as she looked at him accusingly said, "Just what did Captain Sparrow say Josette?"

Jack stood there looking very distressed and giving Josette all kinds of pleading looks, bringing his hands together out a bit in front of his chest, hoping she would not say what he knew she was going to say. As Josette opened her mouth to answer Elizabeth Jack started to speak in his 'all right you caught me but I refuse to admit it voice as he fluttered his fingers about in front of him, "Triffles Lizzie, wasn't amountin ta a pence what was said between the young missy and I. No need ta be troublin yerself over it."

Elizabeth gave Jack an accusing look and said, "If you don't mind Jack I think I'll have Josette tell me what you said. I'm sure I will get the truth that way."

Jack shot Elizabeth a pouty look and then a puppy dog look at Josette as she started to speak pointing over towards James, "He told me that man was a stuffy British Commodore who ….." Josette paused for a moment as she watched Jack's pleadingly expressional face, "Who…who….I'm French Madame Turner, I just don't care for stuffy British Commodores." Josette finished lamely as Jack let out the breath he was holding and gave her a smile, a nod, and a silently mouthed "Good girl".

Elizabeth looked back and forth between the two, "I know I didn't get the truth out of either one of you _yet_, but I will." She gave Jack a bit of a threatening look as she let go of his sleeve and went back to fixing breakfast saying, "We have things to do Josette, and we have a hungry crew to feed."

Jack didn't waste any time making his escape, heading towards his Pearl mumbling bugger,bugger,bugger to himself as he went, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Elizabeth knew exactly what had been said, and dealt with him in an unpleasant manner he would rather not dwell on at the moment. As he came around the other side of the Pearl he found Teague standing there leaning up against her.

"Oye there! What are ya doin with me ship?" Jack said, his annoyance clear in his voice, his arms flopping about wildly as he half swayed-half ran over to where Teague was.

"Just doin a bit of conversin with the fair lady Jackie." Teague answered with a grin as he patted the Pearl's side.

"Yer not allowed ta converse with me boat….er ship. I'm the only one suppose ta be doin that." Jack said poutily, "And quit pattin her, she don't like it a bit."

"Seems ta me she likes it just fine." Teague replied grinning and continuing on with his patting.

"No she don't!" Jack said, although he did give the Pearl a bit of a _look _as he said it. He moved over very close to where Teague was and began patting the Pearl very near where Teague was patting. "Don't worry Pearl, I won't let him get any more holes blown in ya." Jack said sticking his tongue out at Teague, who simply grinned a bit wider in return.

"She's told me a few interestin things here Jackie." Teague said.

"No she didn't." Jack said with a scowl.

"No actually she did. Seems the Commodore as well as Mrs. Turner be in possession of certain things of interest." Teague replied as he watched Jack's face.

"Don't have the slightest idea what yer talking bout mate." Jack responded unconvincingly.

"Oh but I'm sure ya do Jackie." Teague said slyly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Josette, I would appreciate the truth now if you don't mind." Elizabeth said as they were cleaning up the breakfast mess.

"It was nothing Madame Turner, please don't make me tell you." Before Elizabeth could respond Josette went on, "Just a tale I was told as a child when I had misbehaved, and as I had the opportunity to talk to some real pirates, ones who seemed friendly, my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to ask, nothing more than that Madame Turner." Josette said as she kept busy helping Elizabeth. She didn't see the thoughtful look that came over Elizabeth's face as she spoke. She didn't realize she had said too much to a certain someone who had been fascinated with pirates almost her whole life, and knew all the tales oft told about them. Just from what little the girl had said, and knowing Jack Sparrow as she did, Elizabeth could almost surmise what the gist of conversation had been, and why Josette would prefer James not to have joined them for breakfast.

"What did Captain Sparrow tell you Josette." Elizabeth said kindly as she took Josette by the arm and gently turned her so she was facing her.

"I'm embarrassed to tell you Madame." Josette said as she cast her eyes down towards her feet.

Elizabeth looked over Josette's shoulder and said with a bit of humor, "Josette I really think you should tell me so we can get this all straightened out in the next few minutes. Otherwise I'm afraid you are going to be in for a bit of a shock."

"I really don't want to talk about it Madame." Josette said after a rather long pause, still looking down at her feet.

"Very well Josette, suit yourself." Elizabeth replied. She turned Josette around to face the person who was stumbling towards them and called out cheerily, "Ah Commodore, how about some breakfast?"

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	57. Chapter 57

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 57

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 57

About half way over to the fire James began feeling the nausea he had been too numb to feel when he had first stumbled to his feet. His intention had been to secure a cup of tea, that intention was abruptly changed as he felt his stomach give a rather ominous lurch. As he headed towards the woods behind the fire, and a semi private place to do what his stomach was insisting he do he noticed the looks Elizabeth and the girl were giving him. Elizabeth had a broad smirk on her face, the girl an absolute look of terror as he approached. James interpreted them in a totally different way than what they really were, judging Elizabeth to be in such good humor over his no doubt wild appearance, and the hang over he was suffering with from the vile and dissolute rum he had drunk last night, the very thing she was always preaching against. The girl, by the look on her face, seemed to judge his appearance as just plain horrific. He knew he must be a sight. He heard Elizabeth call out something about breakfast to him as he approached and figured it was just her way of rubbing his present condition in to him. He staggered on by, his stomach having decided not to give him the common courtesy of stopping and politely asking what it may have been she had actually said. The second he was within the tree line he doubled over and began retching as quietly as he possibly could, he being the polite gentleman he was and not wanting the two females in his proximity to hear him in his distress. He fell to his knees bracing himself the best he could with his arm against a tree trunk, and stayed there until the heaving of his stomach finally subsided. He rested his forehead against the tree trunk as he struggled to catch his breath and allow his stomach to settle a bit before he tried to regain his feet. He heard rustling behind him and Elizabeth call out with concern, "James, are you all right?"

"I am fine Mrs. Turner," he answered hoarsely, "A moment please."

He didn't hear her moving and presumed she was standing there staring at him. He took a deep breath and said, "I shall be fine in a moment or two Mrs. Turner." He heard her turn and leave then.

When he was at last able to get to his feet he slowly made his way back to the fire, poured himself a cup of tea, found a barrel, slumped to the ground using it for a back rest, and took turns sipping and breathing in the steam from the tea.

"Are you sure you're all right James?" Elizabeth asked, still a bit concerned.

"Mrs. Turner, I'm sure it'd take a bit more 'n a bottle r two of rum ta bring down the likes of the Commodore there." Teague said as he walked over to the fire and poured himself a mug of tea. "So tell me, anyone seen Mr. Bergeron around this fine morning?"

"I think he is helping Mr. Gibbs and some of the crew fill some water casks over by the stream." Josette said pointing in the direction she had seen them leaving in earlier.

Teague tipped his hat at Josette, smiled and said with a wink, "Thankee kindly." And strode off in that direction.

Elizabeth walked over and sat down by James, she put her hand lightly on his arm and asked once again if he were all right.

"I assure you Mrs. Tur….Elizabeth, I shall be fine, although I feel it is a bit improper for you to have been gloating so over my poor and peaked condition."

"Gloating? When was I gloating James?" Elizabeth asked, taken aback by James' words.

"When I headed into the woods to...to…do what I had to do." James replied.

"I wasn't gloating silly, I was playing a little trick on Josette over something Jack told her." Elizabeth answered with a smile and a slap on James' arm.

"Trick? Over something Sparrow told her? Do I even want to know more?" James said shaking his head and then stopping as that movement was not doing his stomach any favors in the least.

"Well no you probably don't….." Elizabeth said.

"But I am sure you are going to tell me anyway." James said dryly.

"Jack evidently told her Stuffy British Commodores eat children that misbehave." Elizabeth said with a smile, "Don't you find that a bit amusing James?"

"Hardly." James said. No wonder the girl had looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Oh come come now James, surely you can see the humor there, Jack telling her it was Stuffy British Commodores instead of Pirates that eat children that misbehave." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"I fail to see the humor Elizabeth, nor more than likely will I ever see the humor in that statement…….or anything else that brigand says." James snipped.

"Oh James, you take everything much too seriously. You really need to work on your sense of humor." Elizabeth said as she gave him a parting slap on the arm, rose, and went back to the fire.

"Indeed." James muttered as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was supervising the crew in patching the side of the Pearl, every once and a while patting her and assuring her everything was going to be just fine, and she would be back skimming over the waves in no time, good as new.

"Oye there! You! Mr. Jensen! Watch how yer handling me Pearl! Gently man, gently." Jack shouted as he scurried towards the man.

"Sorry Cap'n." the man replied, not really knowing what he had done.

Jack's attention was diverted elsewhere and the man went back to his task casting his eyes about every little bit to be sure he hadn't caught the Captain's attention again. "Don't know why he's so protective, 's just a ship mate." Jensen said to the man beside him.

"You've not been aboard the Pearl long enough ta understand Jensen. Ta the Cap'n she's more 'n a ship. He talks to her, and I've heard people swear she answers him back."

Jensen looked at the man as if he were crazy, "That's one of the daftest things I've ever heard. Ya don't really believe that do ya?"

"Seen and heard dafter things since bein around the Cap'n and aboard the Pearl."

"Really? Like what mate?"

They both settled down in the sand, and the stories started flowing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Bergeron," Teague said as he approached the man, "I've been lookin for ya."

"What can I do for you Captain Teague?" Alon said as he turned to face the man.

"Ah merely give me a moment of yer time if ya don't mind." Teague said with a winning grin.

"All right." Alon said a bit stumped. "I will do my best to help you in what ever way I can."

"Good man," Teague said, still smiling as he patted the man on the shoulder and then wrapped his arm around said shoulder, "What say you we go for a little walk?"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	58. Chapter 58

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 58

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 58

"That was quite an adventure ya had with our fine Mrs. Turner if I be a proper judge of such things Mr. Bergeron." Teague said with a smile as he walked along with the man. "Be ya a drinkin man Mr. Bergeron?" Teague added as he pulled a bottle out of one of his pockets and offered it to the man.

"It was more of an adventure than I have ever had in my life Captain Teague, and I am a bit surprised I made it through intact." He paused as he eyed the bottle being offered to him, and then deciding he had been through enough in the past few days he deserved a drink even though he wasn't normally a drinking man. He took the bottle, took a drink, coughed a little as the rum made its way down his throat to warm his stomach. He started to hand the bottle back to Teague who smiled and said, "Ah that one be yours Mr. Bergeron, I got me own." and promptly pulled a bottle out of another pocket.

Teague guided them over to a fallen tree trunk where the two of them sat down. He kept the banter light and friendly between them, talking of such mundane things as where Mr. Bergeron came from, his family, the weather, and such things that would not put the man in a suspicious mood. When Mr. Bergeron had consumed about half the bottle of rum and appeared to be well under the influence of it Teague became a little more probing with his questions.

"I suspect Mrs. Turner had good reason to be leavin that island afore her beloved returned for her as planned." Teague said in a even tone, just in case the man was not as far in his cups as Teague thought.

"Oh she did have to leave in a hurry that's for sure." Alon answered in a drunken slur. "Would have been bad for all of us if we hadn't."

Teague smiled a sly smile, the man was prime for the picking. "Aye, I would suppose the Governor didn't take too kindly to what she was up to."

Alon looked at him through bleary eyes, "Do you know the Governor?"

"Only by reputation, never had the pleasure of meetin the man in person. I have had the occasion and the pleasure as well of runnin across a few of his ships out and about, always made it a point ta send a cheery greetin back to him when me business with 'em was concluded." Teague said with a wave of his hand.

"That was gentlemanly of you." Alon answered, too intoxicated to decipher the meaning of what Teague had said.

"Aye, that was my feelin as well, although from what I heard the Governor never quite looked at it in that particular light." Teague answered with a flop of his hand.

"The Governor would have hung us if he'd had the chance." Alon said, and then looked at the almost empty bottle and took a drink.

"Aye Governors have the tendency ta do such things when they've had traitorous events take place under their snooty noses." Teague said with a nod.

"Josette and I could surly be judged traitors no doubt," Alon said sadly, "Mrs. Turner will be a hero when she returns home with the documents." He paused as tears filled his eyes, "Josette and I will never be able to go home."

"A highly over rated place in me own opinion Mr. Bergeron." Teague said with a grimace as he finished off his bottle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked around furtively as he came around the Pearl. Not seeing Lizzie anywhere in sight he began to sashay over to the crate of rum sitting by the fire. He reached in and was about to acquire a bottle when he heard what was definitely the last thing he was wanting to hear at that moment, or any other moment for that matter.

"Jack! I want to talk to you." The tone of Elizabeth's voice grated across his ears. He straightened up, not loosing his grip on the bottle, somehow he figured he was going to need it, and plastering a smile on his face turned in the direction the voice was coming from. "Bugger!" he mumbled to himself when he saw not only Lizzie glaring at him, but the Commodore as well.

"Sorry luv, have ta talk at a later (or never he added under his breath) time. Busy makin sure me Pearl is bein taken care of in the manner she should be taken care of in." He flopped his hand about wiggling his fingers and turned on his heels as he said this, fully prepared to make his escape. He cringed when he felt her hand on his arm. "How'd she move so quickly?" he said to himself in surprise as she grabbed his arm.

"We are going to talk _now_ Jack." She said with determination.

"Well if ya insist luv." Jack said a bit too brightly as he turned to face her.

"I do insist." Elizabeth said meeting his eyes with a stern look.

"So what is the subject of this unwanted, and I might add, highly intrusive monology going to entail?" Jack said with a bit of a pout.

"Josette." Elizabeth replied.

"Ah, a fine young lass, lovely girl really." Jack said as he flittered his hands about.

"She told me what you said Jack."

"Evidently she is also a telltale." Jack said with a sour look.

Elizabeth guided him over to where James and she had been sitting. James had managed to move enough to sit on the barrel instead of on the ground beside it without his stomach causing him more problems and watched their approach. He probably would have ignored Jack's little joke if he hadn't felt so much like death warmed over from the rum Jack had provided last night.

"So _Captain_ Sparrow, amongst your other numerous and egregious crimes shall we add disparagement of an officer in the Royal Navy in the eyes of a child?"

"Ya have such a list Commodore?" Jack asked with interest.

James rolled his eyes, "Sparrow, I assure you someone has a list, quite a long and detailed list no doubt, somewhere to which this could be added." James said snarkily.

"I'd be interested in perusing it Commodore, if ya could obtain it sometime. Refresh me memory bout just what all I have done in me past. Might be able ta mark off a few things that weren't me doin as well." Jack said as he tapped his finger on his chin in thought.

"Oh please Sparrow, why did you say that to that child." James snapped.

"Seemed like a humorous idea at the time Commodore." Jack said with a shrug. "If I'd known it was gonna cause such a pettifog I assure you I wouldn't a done it."

"I doubt that Captain, I think that is the very reason you did do it. You will explain to her it was said in jest." James stated rather than asked.

"Aye Commodore, the first chance I get I will set all to rights by the two of you. Although that may not make any difference in the way she views ya." Jack said with another shrug.

"Jack! Why would you say that?" Elizabeth interjected.

"It's his own fault Lizzie, not everyone warms up to stuffy, overblown, and entirely too rigidly stiff n self-important British Commodores." Jack said as he waved his arms about. He was expecting some sort of dissent from James but the man returned no retort. Jack looked over at him expecting to see those green eyes glaring at him. Instead when he looked the Commodore was looking down at the ground in front of him, apparently lost in thought.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	59. Chapter 59

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 59

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 59

Josette had wandered off in the opposite direction when Madame Turner had stepped into the trees to check on the Commodore. She really didn't want to be around the man, especially the way he looked this morning. A small shudder ran through her as she remembered the look on his face as he'd walked towards them. He looked like he could in fact be an eater of misbehaving children. She shuddered again. A noise caught her attention and she walked towards it. A little ways into the trees she saw Monsieur Turner chopping up some trees and branches. He didn't hear her as she approached, and she didn't make her presence known yet, preferring to stand and watch him working for a bit.

Madame Turner certainly did have a fine looking husband. She blushed a bit as she stood there admiring the shirtless man hard at work chopping the limbs he had gathered. He straightened up, wiped the sweat from his face and neck, turned to find the jug of water he had set down and saw her standing there staring at him.

"Hello there." He said with a smile then picked the jug up and took a long drink from it, allowing some of the water to run down his neck and chest as he did.

She was unable to utter a word in reply as she stood there and watched.

He finished drinking, looked at her again and repeated his greeting. When she still didn't answer he gave her a questioning look. He hadn't been around her much but he swore he had heard her talk. He didn't think she was a mute or anything like that. He remained puzzled though that she didn't answer him. He tried again, "Hello? Josette isn't it?" Again she just stood there staring at him. Will didn't know what to think, was she ignoring him? Probably not since she was staring right at him. What then? He looked a little closer at the way she was staring at him and it suddenly dawned on him he had at one time or another had a similar look on his face while in the presence of a certain Miss Elizabeth Swann. He chuckled to himself, slipped his shirt back on and then addressed Josette once again as he stepped towards her and held his arm out, "Would you care to accompany me back to let some of the crew know they can haul this wood to camp Miss….Miss…Josette?"

She took his arm but Will could tell she was still in a daze. As they headed off for camp Will thought to himself, "I don't think I was ever quite this bad when it came to Elizabeth, I shall have to ask her about that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Mr. Bergeron, don't have any idea where the fair Mrs. Turner may be keeping this documents of interest?" Teague asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"I'm not sure, why?" Alon answered although his tone didn't sound the least bit suspicious.

"Well mate," Teague answered with a wide sweep of his arms, "She is, in fact, in the company of scalawags of the worst kind. Just wonderin ta make sure they be in a good safe and secure place of hidement 'sall. Someone no doubt would pay a pretty penny for 'em if they was ta be feloniously pilfered from her possession."

"Do you really think someone would do such a thing to Madame Turner?" Alon asked.

"Aye mate, some o the company present would do near anything when the profit of the doin of such be worth the risk." Teague answered sagely.

"Oh." Alon answered and finished the last of the rum in his bottle.

"Aye, oh." Teague answered with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched as Lizzie headed back over to tend to the fire. He swayed over and sat down next to the Commodore, held the bottle of rum out to him and said, "Hair of the dog Commodore?"

James glanced at the bottle and then at Jack, "You do not really believe the very substance that put me in the present condition I find myself in is going to do anything to alleviate that condition do you _Captain_?"

"Works for me Commodore." Jack replied with a wink and a flutter of fingers.

"No _Captain_, what works for you is the fact that when you wake up in such a condition you immediately began drinking again and thus put yourself back in the very condition you were about to alleviate yourself from. You would be the last person I would be asking for a remedy for a hang over." James said with a bit of sarcasm. He did however take the bottle and take a healthy drink from it and then hand it back.

"Yer welcome Commodore." Jack said with a smile.

"There is your chance Captain." James said.

"What? Chance? Chance for what Commodore?" Jack asked, looking at the Commodore. James pointed over towards the tree line and Jack saw Josette and William coming towards them. When James elbowed him in the ribs he said poutily, "Oh very well Commodore, don't get pushy bout it." Jack stood up, brushed himself off and sashayed off to meet them.

"Ah, it's the fair Josette and the even fairer William…er…maybe that should be the other way around perhaps…or perhaps not.…well you can make your own judgement on that. Now Josette," Jack said as he fluttered his hands and arms about as he rocked back and forth on his heels, "Seems I may have given you ta understand somethin that was in fact stated the way it was to be understood, in fact may have been stated in such a way that it was understood in the manner that it was meant, or at least stated in a way that would have led you to believe somethin that was meant for you to believe and understand in that very way but should not have been understood at all in that very way according to some people who have subsequently come to find out what was stated in that way to you in fact as it were, therefore I have been asked in a most impolite and even a bit threatening way ta set ya straight on the matter which I feel I have now done to the best of me ability and henceforth all parties involved can and should from this day forward put it behind them and go on with other things of much more import of which I'm almost positive there are numerous examples of I could be putting forth but as it's been agreed this discussion is now put asunder I will not do the aforementioned mentionin. Savvy?"

As Jack walked off Josette looked at Will with a totally confused expression on her face.

"Sorry Josette, I've known the man for quite awhile and I still only understand about a fourth of what he says." William said with a shrug.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	60. Chapter 60

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 60

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 60

Teague left Mr. Bergeron slumped against the log they had been sitting on figuring the man would eventually sober up and make his way back to camp. As he walked towards the beach his mind ran over what he had just learned from his little talk with Mr. Bergeron. There were some sort of documents, French documents of some import if Mrs. Turner had indeed been in the danger Mr. Bergeron had implied and was forced to flee the island. Teague didn't doubt this the more he thought about it, something of a drastic nature had happened or they would not have set out in that sloop as they had. He only wished he knew the lass a bit better so he could judge where said documents might have been hidden away. Now if Mrs. Turner was indeed in possession of documents of a sensitive nature what he'd heard about the Commodore's business in Tortuga could also be true. Interesting. Well now, he would just have to find out where those documents might be now wouldn't he. As he'd told Mr. Bergeron, truthfully as a matter of fact, there were people who would pay handsomely for such.

He came out of the woods and spying Mrs. Turner sauntered towards her with a smile and a wave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James, finally feeling more like himself, a fact he was loath, in fact refused to give credit to Sparrow and his rum for, had approached the fire to see what there was to fill his now growling stomach. Will walked over, and more hesitantly Josette, although she stood a bit back eyeing him with uncertainty.

"Find anything worth eating Commodore? I don't mind saying chopping all that wood has given me a monstrous appetite." Will said as he too perused the area.

"I'm afraid all I've come across is this bowl of fruit Mr. Turner." James answered as he picked an orange up and started to peel it. "Not nearly enough to fill a man's stomach by any means."

James caught Josette's backward movement out of the corner of his eye and remembering what she had been told and the slim to none chance that Sparrow had actually told the girl he had been joking when he said what he did about him. James met her eyes in a most unCommodorely, and what he hoped was a friendly look, and tried for what he hoped was a kind smile as he said, "Would you care for some fruit Miss…ah…Miss…." He paused as Will whispered, "Josette." "Josette?" he finished as he held the bowl out towards her. She still looked like she was about to turn and run, but held her place looking from the bowl to the Commodore and back several times. "I once knew a girl named Josette." James said in what he hoped was a casual tone as he continued to offer the fruit. "A lovely young lass whom I was quite fond of to tell the truth. She looked quite a bit like you." James stopped for a moment to judge the effect he was having. He was no where near confident in his people skills or his conversational skills, especially with this young of a person. He did not have a problem when it was a superior, or someone under his command because there were rules and standards in force, or if the subject had anything to do with the good of Port Royal and her citizens, or if it had anything to do with ships, sailing, or the sea which were all subjects dear to his heart. But he was at a loss when it came to a general conversation, usually allowing whom ever it was he was conversing with to lead the way and he follow or not allow the conversation to begin in the first place.

He noticed she looked like she was thinking less of running and had actually started to reach for a piece of fruit. "Well," he said to himself, "so far so good." She also picked an orange from the bowl and James asked with a slight bow towards her, "I would be honored if you would allow me to help you with that." She looked at him and he could tell she was once again contemplating running but she took a deep breath and stepped forward and placed the orange in his hand and said, "Thank you."

He smiled a genuine smile then and said, "Shall we find a more comfortable place to eat Miss Josette?" She nodded, took the bowl from his hand and set it down, then took his hand and headed for the barrels on the other side of the fire. He heard William whisper, "Well done Commodore." as he passed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack came around the Pearl after having checked on the progress of the repairs. They would be able to sail with the tide. As he saw Josette and the Commodore sitting together in a companionable way and Teague and Lizzie talking and laughing together he couldn't help but think how could things have gone all screwy. He shook his head and thought to himself it would be good to have the Pearl back on the sea. He wasn't much for staying landlocked for long, at least not in a voluntary manner. He felt the longing of having his Pearl's wheel in his hands, her deck underneath his feet, and the wind in his face and hair as she carried him towards the horizon. Walking over to the crate of rum he grabbed a bottle and settled by the base of one of the palm trees near by, uncorked and raised the bottle and saluted his lady, "Won't be long now luv n we'll be back where we belong." She gave a little moan of her timbers in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mrs. Turner, ya be the most delightful bit o company fer an old salt like meself. Listenin ta the stories I been spoutin with narry a word of complaint nor apparent lack of interest." Teague said with a wide smile. "'m sorry I haven't taken the time before ta get ta know ya better."

"Thank you Captain Teague, you are fine company yourself. And I have always loved pirate tales, ever since I was a small girl. The way you tell them I can almost make believe I am right there in the midst of it all." She looked at the ground for a moment and then back at Teague, "I don't think I thanked you yet for saving us from that scurrilous pirate Barbossa. Thank you." Elizabeth replied.

"Ah no need ta thank me Mrs. Turner. I assure you it was my pleasure." Teague replied with a shrug. After a moment he started telling another tale,

"Well Mrs. Turner, make yerself comfortable cause with yer permission I have another tale that's popped ta mind."

"I would love to hear it Captain Teague." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Seems there was this sailor by the name of Higgins if I'm not mistaken and he'd gotten ahold of somethin quite valuable ta certain parties in the port he and his ship had just departed, and of value ta certain parties he knew in other ports. Not swag nor shiny mind ya but a bit o parchment. I know what yer thinkin Mrs. Turner, yer thinkin a treasure map and ya'd be far off the mark in that assumption. Twas a right important piece o paper Higgins had acquired and he looked around his cabin fer the perfect place ta hide it away as it were till they reached the proper time and place for exchanging said parchment fer what he hoped would be a large amount of coin. And where do ya think he chose?" Teague said as he looked at Elizabeth expectantly.

"I don't know Captain Teague," Elizabeth said as she thought over what Teague had said. "I wouldn't hide it under the mattress as that's the first place I would look if I were looking for it, nor in any drawer or sea chest for the same reason. I think he would have been smart to find a loose board on the wall or the floor and put it there." Elizabeth said with a smile, "Yes not many would think to look in such a place, and for that matter how long would it take to check out every loose board on a ship if you were looking for such a thing. You would surely be caught before finding the right one." She looked at Teague still smiling and in a tone that said she was very happy with herself for figuring it out, "Was I right? Is that where he hid this valuable item?"

"Aye Mrs. Turner, no pullin the wool over yer eyes now is there. Good thing you wasn't around when the happinin of this took place. You'd a had it in yer possession in a thrice." Teague said as he smiled and nodded his head. "So he hides his bit o scrap and the next port he starts askin around ta see what interest he can generate, and sure nuff that very night he finds someone who shows quite a bit o interest in what he has ta offer."

"So he sold it and made off with a tidy profit?" Elizabeth asked.

"Twernt ta turn out as simple as that Mrs. Turner. No seems he'd run into a baddun with a heart black as sin. Forced 'im back aboard his ship, threatened him till he produced the item of value and then shot 'im right between the eyes…..with his own pistol as it happens." As he said this Teague pulled his pistol and mimicked the words he was saying, then put the pistol back in his waistband.

"I think I should go see how Josette is getting along, and it will soon be time to fix a meal for the crew. You will excuse me Captain Teague?" She didn't wait for an answer before heading off towards Will.

Teague sat back and smiled as he watched her walk away.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	61. Chapter 61

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 61

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 61

As Teague watched Elizabeth walk away he was pretty sure her mind would be on his little joke with the pistol and not on what they had been discussing. He felt satisfied he had not raised her suspicions enough to cause her to re-hide the documents. Now all he had to do was find the right loose board, and not get caught as he was doing such. He didn't foresee he would have trouble with either of those.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what kind of exciting adventures have you had Commodore?" Josette asked as she and James sat together and ate their oranges.

"None that bear repeating I'm afraid." James said in a depreciating manner.

"Captain Sparrow and Captain Teague had quite a few exciting adventures they told Mr. Bergeron and me about."

"I'm sure they did." James said with a snort, "However Miss Josette, you should keep in mind they tend to embellish their tales in a most disreputable manner with each retelling, ergo the facts become highly suspect so to speak. I would take anything they might have told you with a grain of salt."

"You mean they were lying?" Josette said with a frown.

"I'm sure they would be more apt to call it piratical privilege rather than outright lying, no matter that the outcome differs little." James replied with a hint of a smile playing across his lips.

Josette pondered this for a few minutes, shrugged her shoulders a bit, then smiled at James and asked, "Are you sure you don't have any stories to tell? I'm sure Commodores have adventures too, maybe not quite like pirates do but surely something exciting has happened to you sometime or another. Your career with the Navy hasn't been all dull and boring has it?"

"You could tell her bout the undead pirates Commodore. Without any of the disreputably piratically embellished and influenced privileges added of course." Jack said with a flourish of fingers as he took a seat by James and Josette.

"I hardly think that is a story fit for the ears of a young girl _Captain_." James said a bit huffily, "That subject would, no doubt, cause all manner of unrest and disruption when the young lady retires for the night."

"You were involved in that? Oh please tell me Commodore! Captain Sparrow has already told me his part in the story; I would really like to hear your part Commodore." Josette said with an enthusiastic tone as she scooted closer to James and put her hand on his arm, "I just knew you had to have _something_ exciting happen to you."

"Indeed!" James said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Please?" Josette said as she looked up at him, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Go on Commodore, I'm sure your version of the events would be causin a lot less unrest and disruption than mine, seein as you'll not be doin any of that aforementioned piratical priviledgin in the sayin of it. Probably turn out dull as paint and put poor Josette ta sleep right here with none of the doom and gloom ya predicted." Jack said with a smile and a flop of his hands towards James.

"Oh really Sparrow, I am capable of telling an interesting tale if I am of a mind to." James said a bit affronted.

"Go on with it then Commodore. Might be wantin a bit of this afore ya start." Jack said holding out his bottle of rum towards James then withdrawing it a second later as he continued, "On second thought perhaps me and the young missy should be the ones partakin of it seein as we're the ones gonna be listenin to ya."

"Sparrow, I can not believe even you would go so far as to offer spirits to a child!" James said aghast. When he saw Jack smile and realized he was pulling his leg he continued in a snappish tone, "No one is forcing you to stay and listen Sparrow. I have no doubt your company would be much more appreciated somewhere else."

"Ah good point Commodore, but then who'd be around ta set the lass straight when ya made an error in your drab and desolate tellin of the tale?" Jack said with a glittering smile and an outspread motion of his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elizabeth, is something wrong?" William said noting the look on her face as she approached him.

"I'm not really sure Will. I just wasn't expecting him to do what he did." Elizabeth answered vaguely, still thinking about what had just happened.

Will stiffened his posture and his tone turned serious as he looked at Elizabeth and then around the area, "Who did what Elizabeth? Did someone do something to you? What did they do? Who did what Elizabeth?"

"Oh William, I don't think it was meant to be threatening, he just got carried away with his story." Elizabeth answered.

"Who Elizabeth? And what did he do?" William said, his voice starting to rise a bit in pitch.

"I'm sure it was nothing William, now help me drag some more wood over to the fire, Josette and I need to start cooking something for everyone to eat."

"Elizabeth!" Will said, "Tell me what happened!"

"It's nothing to worry about William Turner! Now do what I told you!" Elizabeth said with a glare, she had come to the conclusion she had over reacted to what Teague had done, at least she hoped that was what she had done. She glanced over to where Teague sat and he gave her a friendly gesture with his bottle as he raised it to take a drink. She must have just blown things up out of proportion. She gave him a weak smile and a half raised hand in return before turning her attention back to the task at hand. One of the crew had caught and cleaned quite a few fish and she figured those would make a good meal. She looked over at Josette and saw her raptly listening to something James was saying. She decided not to interrupt them as Josette was clearly enjoying what ever James was saying and James, by the look on his face, was clearly enjoying telling what ever it was he was telling. She smiled as the thought crossed her mind she couldn't remember when the last time was she had seen James look so stress free and happily animated as he sat there talking and gesturing with his hands and arms. His posture was relaxed, his expression was relaxed, and everything else about the man was relaxed. As Will approached with an armful of wood she decided he could help instead of Josette. "Just put them down over here Will, then grab some sticks and start putting the fish on them and lay them over the fire."

"You want me to cook?" Will said disbelieving.

"No, I want you to help me cook." Elizabeth answered.

"Where's Josette?" Will asked looking around for the girl.

"William, Josette is occupied with other things at present." Elizabeth replied.

"Looks to me like she's just sitting there talking to Jack and the Commodore." Will said as he spotted the three of them.

"William, _you_ are going to help me _not_ Josette. Now get busy with those fish." Elizabeth said in a tone that allowed no further dispute on Will's part.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	62. Chapter 62

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 62

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 62

As Jack came around the bow of his Pearl to make sure everything was ready for the tide he spotted Teague coming down the ladder.

"Ah Jackie, final inspectin afore we set to sea?" Teague said as he stepped down on the sand.

"What're ya doin aboard mate?" Jack said a bit suspiciously.

"Naught but stowin a bit of gear in preparation of our impendin departin of this island Jackie." Teague answered smoothly.

"'M not sure I believe ya." Jack said still suspicious.

"What else would I be doin Jackie?" Teague said with a smile.

Jack looked at him for a few moments and then, "That's what I'd like to know mate. 'M sure it didn't have nothing to do with stowin gear though."

Teague patted him on the back as he walked by and said, "That's a right suspicious attitude ya be in possession of Jackie, must come from yer Mum's side o the family."

Jack watched until the man had disappeared around the ship and then scurried up the ladder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth and Josette were busy gathering the things that needed to be taken aboard in preparation of their leaving. Will was helping but under duress. He would much rather have been with Jack, Commodore Norrington, Mr. Bergeron, and the crew helping ready the Pearl to sail with the tide that was now starting to come in.

"Take this and stow it aboard." Elizabeth said with exasperation as she shoved a sack towards Will who was standing and gawking at the men busy with the ship. "And then you might as well stay over there out of the way as you are certainly no help here."

William took the sack with a smile despite the look Elizabeth was giving him and sprinted off towards the Pearl.

"I think that's the last of it Josette. We might as well just sit and wait till they get her afloat. We can ride out in the jollyboat when it's time to go aboard."

"Alright Madame." Josette said as she sat down. She was perfectly happy to watch Will move about and help the men as they worked.

xxxx

"Look alive there William," Gibbs called out, "Keep that line straight and from around yer legs lad 'r ye'll be seein the Pearls belly afore ya see her topside."

William looked down at the rope that was indeed starting to tangle around his leg and stepped out of the coil before it could tighten and drag him off. "Thank you Mr. Gibbs." He called back to the man.

The great ship was starting to float now and as the men let go the lines that had been holding her captive she eased out on the water. Jack was at the wheel shouting orders to the crew aboard making sure all went as it should. Then she was free and once again had the sea around her as she sat there rolling with the waves, proud as any monarch. Jack gave orders to launch the jollyboats and pick up those remaining on shore, and soon all were aboard and the Pearl was headed out to sea.

Jack stood at the wheel with a smile on his face, happy to once again feel his Pearl under him slicing across the waves, the wind in his face and the horizon in his sight.

"So Captain, how long do you judge it to be until we make Port Royal?" James said as he stepped up next to Jack.

"Anxious to get home Commodore?" Jack asked as he glanced at James.

"I, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Turner would like to see Port Royal and the end of this adventure Captain." James replied. "No doubt Mr. Bergeron and Josette would like to begin making a new life for themselves as well."

"And would you and the Turners be planning on helping them do that Commodore? I'd thought about offerin them a place here on the Pearl, although I have to admit the lass can be a bit of a telltale at times."

"I very much doubt the girl would fancy being a pirate Sparrow." James said with a snort.

"Don't know bout that Commodore, she seemed right taken with me." Jack said with a flutter of his fingers towards James.

"Seems you may have been replaced Captain." James replied with a wisp of a smile, as Jack looked in the direction James was pointing James continued, "By a blacksmith no less." For there, against the rail was Will and Josette, she hanging on every word Will was speaking to Mr. Gibbs.

Jack put a pouty expression on his face and said, "Why would she pick a dull, boring, and might I add, totally and arduously plodding blacksmith's tales over me own?"

"Taste Captain, the girl definitely has taste." James said as his smile widened a bit and he turned and left.

"Tastes got nothin to do with it Commodore," Jack called out with a flutter of hands at James' back, "'M not sure what it's got to do with Commodore, but taste is not it!" He continued to mumble to himself for quite some time, every once and a while casting a glance over to where Will and Josette were engaged in a lively conversation, and then mumbling some more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you fought the Undead Pirates too?" Josette said with awe as she looked up at William.

"Yes Josette, Commodore Norrington and his crew, Captain Sparrow, Elizabeth and I all fought them." Will replied.

"Oh I bet you weren't scared a bit facing them were you?" Josette said sounding very idolizing towards Will.

"I think we were all scared Josette, although most wouldn't admit it." Will replied.

"But you are brave enough to admit you were scared." Josette said still sounding a bit starry-eyed.

Will looked at her questioningly and seeing the expression on her face said, "I think Elizabeth is calling me."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	63. Chapter 63

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 63

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 63

Other than Josette following Will around like a little puppy the trip back to Port Royal went without event. Will complained a bit to Elizabeth, but seeing as she thought it was 'cute' it did him no good. The wind and weather were fair and they soon were putting into port.

James, Will, Elizabeth, Alon, and Josette were all gathered at the rail as they tied off at the dock. The gangplank was run out and as Elizabeth and William stepped ashore her Father called to them from where he was making his way down the hill. They headed off to meet him.

Alon and Josette made no move to disembark, not sure what to do since Will and Elizabeth had walked off leaving them standing there.

"I would judge it to be all right for you to follow the Turners. Once they have greeted the Governor I'm sure they will be happy to get you settled in somewhere. If not then feel free to come and find me and I will assist you." James said kindly as he prepared to disembark himself.

"Thank you Commodore." Alon said with a slight bow. He took Josette by the hand and helped her down the gangplank and off towards the Turners.

"So Commodore, tell me bout yer fine little settlement here." Teague said as he put his arm around James' shoulders.

James straightened his posture, shrugged the arm off and said, "What would you like to know Captain."

Teague was looking around the dock area as he replied, "Tis the first time I've had the pleasure of visiting yer fair town Commodore." He continued to look around with a puzzled look forming on his face. "Ya haven't in yer fine Commodore-ly manner done away with the fluff have ya?"

James looked at him with confusion, "Fluff?"

"Aye Commodore, strumpets, bawds, tarts, ya know the whores Commodore, ya haven't done away with them have ya?"

James shook his head as he replied, "If only that were in my power Captain."

"Ah off to the tavern then are we?" Jack said merrily as he swayed up beside the two men.

"You are with me Sparrow, I'm sure the Governor is going to want to talk to you." James said.

Jack gave a pouty look at James, then looked at Teague and said, "Guess I'll join you later."

"Aye Jackie, what ever you say. I'll save ya some rum and perhaps a tart or two." Teague said, already headed towards the nearest tavern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been in Governor Swann's study for several hours and Jack was becoming more fidgety than usual. All this boring talk and discussion could have waited, in his opinion, until he'd had a chance to get a little taste of the tavern. It didn't make him any happier to know Teague was out of his sight. He kept glancing over at the door and then the window as he sat there so antsy he found it impossible to be still.

"Don't you agree Captain Sparrow." Governor Swann addressed him.

"What ever ya say Governor is all right with me." Jack answered with a wave of his hands, not having any idea what he was answering to.

James snorted and mumbled loud enough for Jack to hear, "So it's alright with you the Governor just sold your precious Pearl?"

That got Jack's full attention, "What? What's this about me Pearl? You'll not be sellin what's not yers ta sell Governor." Jack said emphatically as he got up out of his chair.

Governor Swann looked at Jack like he had just grown another head, "I assure you Mr…..er…Captain…Captain Sparrow, I have sold nothing that doesn't belong to me."

Jack glared at James as he returned to his seat. James returned a snarky smile in return, "Perhaps you would be better served to pay a little more attention to matters pertaining to you_ Captain_ Sparrow."

"The only thing I care about pertainin to me is the rum I'm not bein served at the moment cause I'm sittin here listenin ta a bunch of hot air instead of where I should be sitting and bein served said rum in a tavern as it were listenin to the drunken revelry sort o hot air which I'm much more accustomed to it would seem and have found I don't mind a bit for that matter." Jack said poutily.

"Indeed!" James said still smirking at Jack.

"The Captain may be right Commodore, you have both just returned from a long arduous voyage, a short respite from all this business may be in order. I see no reason why it can't be dealt with tomorrow. You have my leave to go gentlemen." Governor Swann said.

As he jumped out of his chair and headed for the door Jack said, "Thank ya Governor, just so ya know I don't believe none of them rumors bout you bein less than a fine man."

Weatherby gave Jack's back a sour look as it exited. "That man is intolerable at best James."

James snorted again as he replied, "The understatement of the century Governor, now if you will excuse me I think it would be wise for me to keep him close at hand."

"An excellent idea Commodore, the last thing we need here in Port Royal is a drunk and daft Pirate…er Privateer running about."

"My thoughts exactly Governor." James said as he bowed and made his exit.

As he walked out on the portico in front of the Governor's mansion he was surprised to see Sparrow still standing there.

"I would have bet money you'd be half way through a bottle of rum by now Captain."

"I didn't think ya was serious Commodore." Jack said without turning around, his voice full of something James couldn't quite put his finger on.

"About the rum?"

"About me ship Commodore." Jack said as he rounded on James.

"Your ship?" James replied puzzled.

"Me ship, me Pearl Commodore, where is she? What have ya done with her?" Jack said as he leaned towards James and poked a finger at him, his tone now clearly reaching towards anger.

"I haven't done anything with your ship Sparrow." James stiffened to his most Commodore-ly posture and stance as he replied, his tone becoming a bit aggravated at the accusation being directed at him. "It should be right there where you left……….." James' words faded out as he looked towards the dock and did not see the Pearl resting at anchor. James looked at Jack and said in a curiously puzzled tone, "It's not there."

"That's what I been telling ya Commodore." Jack said with agitation as he headed off for the dock.

After a moment of staring at the place the ship should have been James followed, "Sparrow, your ship seems to be…gone."

"Aye! Again!" Jack said back over his shoulder in a very unhappy tone.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	64. Chapter 64

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 64

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 64

Jack, with James close behind, entered the tavern and immediately spotted Gibbs and several of the crew at a table in the corner.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called out as he approached the table.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs answered a bit startled as he looked up at Jack with bloodshot eyes.

Jack made shooing motions at the men who were sitting around the table, as they moved away Jack sat down, leaned towards Mr. Gibbs, and waving his hands about said, "Where is _Captain_ Teague?"

With a puzzled look around the room Mr. Gibbs answered, "He was here a bit ago Cap'n. Well I guess maybe it was longer than a bit." He said as he looked at several empty rum bottles sitting on the table in front of him. "Probly upstairs with a bit of female companionship Cap'n, if ya get my meanin." Gibbs continued with a shrug.

"I highly doubt that Mr. Gibbs," Jack said sourly, "seeing as both my ship and my _Da_, and I use that term loosely you understand, are gone."

"Gone?" Gibbs said, suddenly a lot more sober than he had been. "Jack, she's gone again?"

"Aye, gone!"

"What are ya gonna do Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"We Mr. Gibbs, we are going after him….er her….er him and her….er them….both."

"If ya don't mind me askin Cap'n jest how are we gonna go about that? Seein as the Pearl is gone and all."

"I'm still working on that part Mr. Gibbs." Jack said with a frown.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." James interjected.

Jack and Gibbs both looked at James with surprise, "And just why would you be wanting to do that mate?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"When you signed the letters of Marque Captain you placed the Black Pearl under the authority of the Royal Navy and the Crown, ergo the theft…commandeering of it by known or unknown person or persons in these waters makes it my responsibility to do all in my power as Commodore of this territory to recover it for the Crown."

"So yer tellin me yer gonna help me get me Pearl back?" Jack said, a bit of suspicion in his tone.

"I am indeed telling you I am going to help you get your Pearl back." James said with a nod.

"Well then Commodore, when do we leave?" Jack said with a flutter of hands.

"As soon as my ship can be readied Captain."

"I'll drink to that." Jack said as he took the bottle Gibbs was holding and took a long drink.

"Sparrow you would drink to anything." James said with a shake of his head.

"Aye, yer mostly right bout that Commodore." Jack said with a glittery grin as he took another drink, his mood a bit lighter now that he had a way to go after his beloved Pearl.

"I shall go make ready and inform the Governor of our plans." James said as he turned to leave. "I will expect to see you at the dock shortly." James took a few steps, paused and said, "Captain Sparrow."

"Aye?" Jack answered.

"I will expect you to be sober, or as sober as you are ever able to be."

"No worries Commodore." Jack said as he took another drink. "I shall endeavor to be as sober as I am able to be under the current circumstances and if not sober as possible I swear on pain of death I will in the least do me most to conduct myself in as uninconvieniently a way as is possible for me to be conductin meself under the influence… and circumstances so as not to be a bother to yer little navy gobs nor yerself in me actions and reactions while aboard yer fine little navy ship what's goin after me Pearl. Savvy?"

James snorted in reply and turned and left the tavern.

"What's gotten into him ya suppose wantin ta be so helpful and all?" Mr. Gibbs asked as he watched James leave.

"Not a clue Mr. Gibbs, but no sense in looking a gift hor……..er Commodore in the mouth….or anywhere else I'm thinkin, least not as long as he's servin our purpose." Jack said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James stopped at the docks and informed Lt. Gillette to ready the ship to sail, and headed for the Governor's.

"Commodore, you just returned, are you sure this is the right decision?" Governor Swann asked after listening to James.

"We can not allow a ship under our protection, especially a ship such as the Black Pearl, to be taken without doing what we can to recover it." James stated.

"I will of course back your decision Commodore." Weatherby answered.

Thank you Governor, I will leave Lt. Gillette here in my stead. I have every confidence in his abilities."

"Of course, Lt. Gillette is a fine officer."

"If you will excuse me then Governor I shall go see to my ship."

"I wish you God speed and good luck Commodore."

"Thank you Governor, for some reason I feel we may need it."

James went home, cleaned up, and changed clothes before heading once again for the docks and his ship. James was not on board more than a few minutes when Jack showed up.

"Permission to come aboard yer fine ship here Commodore." Jack called out as he rocked back on his heels and waved his arms around wildly.

James had been standing on the deck going over some last minute things with Lt. Gillette. He turned, and looked at Jack, noting the man was clearly much more intoxicated than when he'd left him. James walked over to the rail, assumed his most Commodore-ly stance and posture as he peered down at Jack.

"Is this what you consider a sober state _Captain _Sparrow?" James said with raised eyebrows.

"I believe the terms I promised ya I would be were _sober as possible_ Commodore, and this _is_ my sober as possible state under the circumstances, as it were." Jack answered with a shiny smile and a flop of hands as he swayed back and forth.

James gave a snort and as he turned away from the rail called back over his shoulder, "Come aboard if you are able Captain, and be advised we will not fish you out of the water if for some clearly apparent reason you are unable to navigate the boarding plank and actually make it aboard."

"No worries Commodore." Jack said with a flutter of fingers as he stepped onto the gangplank and almost lost his balance.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	65. Chapter 65

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 65

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 65

Jack managed to make his way up the gangplank without further mishap. He swayed around the deck a bit touching and feeling everything in his sight and garnering disgruntled curses from the men whose way he managed to get in while they were trying to prepare the ship for departure.

"Mr. Sparrow, if you please." James, who was conferring with Lt. Gillette, called out to him when a curse from one of the crew was uttered loudly enough it caught his attention and he noticed what was going on. "I dare to say any of the items on my ship you are so intently examining will hardly fit into any pocket or orifice you are now in possession of."

"Captain Sparrow if you please Commodore." Jack replied, waving his hands about.

"Well _Captain_, if you would be so kind as to join me over here and let my men get on with the running of my ship I would be most grateful." James replied dryly.

Jack started to sashay towards James when he noticed the look Lt. Gillette was giving him. He slowed and then stopped altogether.

When James noticed a few moments later that Jack had not joined him he looked at him questioningly and said a bit sharply, "What is it now Captain?"

"I don't think yer man there likes me." Jack answered a bit poutily as he flutteringly pointed at Lt. Gillette.

James rolled his eyes, took a deep breath, mumbled to himself something to the effect that he had to go and open his mouth and actually offer to have this man in his presence again for who knows how long, before asking Gillette if his orders were clear as to the running of Fort Charles in his absence and then dismissing the man.

Gillette gave Jack a threatening look as he passed him on the way to disembark. Jack gave him a puppy dog look in return before proceeding on towards the Commodore.

"Now Commodore," Jack said in a cheery voice, his hands busy making unspecific gestures in the air as he spoke, "I'm thinkin it might be wise ta be takin along some of me more trustworth crew. So as to have the hands necessary ta sail me Pearl when we find her. What say you to that Commodore?"

James snorted and said, "Even if there were such a thing as a trustworthy member of your crew _Captain Sparrow_ I am sure I will be hard pressed enough to tolerate your presence on this voyage let alone more of your kind. If and when we find your Pearl I will provide able bodied seamen from my own crew to man her until we return."

"Was hopin ya'd feel different bout that Commodore." Jack said crestfallen.

"Oh I'm sure you were Captain, however that is the way it will be done. Now if you will excuse me, and make yourself scarce, preferably for the remainder of the voyage, I do have a ship to run." James said as he cast a sarcastic look at Jack before turning on his heel and heading off across the deck.

Jack cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders as he watched the Commodore walk away and immediately returned to his touching and feeling of the ships accouterments once again drawing glares and curses from the crew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AsJames stood at the bow looking out towards the horizon he was just a little puzzled; they had been at sea for four days and had not spotted hide nor hair of the Pearl. He knew the ship had the reputation of being fast, but even the assorted times he had chased her and Sparrow here and there he had at least caught a glimpse of her if not down right gotten close to her from time to time, and who ever had commandeered her had not more than a few hours start. Then a thought struck him, those times he had chased after her were games to Sparrow. The Pirate had evidently been deliberately letting him catch sight of his quarry in order to keep him following. Perhaps spending time no matter how irritating and disagreeable with the man was some benefit, perhaps he was getting some idea of how the man's no doubt a bit on the daft side mind worked. Then upon further pondering of this he let out a snort, evidently the man knew him pretty well, or at least knew what would keep him following along behind him. James shook his head and said aloud, "All a game."

"Commodore?" Lt. Groves said, after just walking up next to James.

James looked at Theo with a bit of humor as he repeated his statement, "It's all a game to him Lt., all a game and he's been setting the rules to suit himself."

"I'm sorry Commodore, I don't follow you." Theo replied a bit confused.

"We were not meant to Lt." James said walking off and leaving Theo standing there still confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James found Jack in the galley, feet kicked up on the table before him, ankles crossed, a bottle of rum cradled in his lap.

"I did not for a minute doubt you would manage to make yourself at home even on a Navy ship _Captain_, but I do wonder where you acquired the rum. We do not make a habit of stocking that aboard." James said as he eyed Jack speculatively.

Jack looked at the bottle in his hand, then smiled up at James as he said, "I'm well aware of yer lack of proper drink aboard yer fine navy ships Commodore, having a time or two been the recipient of the honor of yer Royal Navy's much to be desired hospitality that not only includes lack of rum but also dire lack of beddin material or any comforts what so ever in yer brigs as well, so I took it upon meself ta bring along me own." Jack tipped the bottle towards James in a mock salute, and then took a drink.

"Then perhaps I should reiterate and in fact clarify my previously stated words as to the state of your inebriation." James said with a half smile. "While you are on _my_ ship _Captain_, you will refrain from being drunk or disorderly, or any manifestations in any degree of either of the afore mentioned behaviors or you will once again find yourself a guest in my most unsatisfactorily furnished brig. Do I make myself clear?"

"Soberingly." Jack said with a grimace.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

4


	66. Chapter 66

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 66

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 66

They had been on the hunt for the Pearl for six days now without so much as a glimpse of her topsails. James was beginning to think they were on a wild goose chase. As he stood looking out the window in his cabin pondering the idea of turning back towards Port Royal someone knocked on his door.

"Enter."

"Commodore, a word if you please." Jack said as he swayed into the cabin.

"Captain Sparrow, I was just about to send for you. I would like a word with you as well." James said as he turned to face the man, finding that even in that brief moment the man had already made himself comfortable, sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk.

"Captain Sparrow, if you please!" James said with a frown, "Your filthy boots in no way what so ever belong on my desk." As Jack poutily removed his feet James walked over and inspected the area Jack's feet had occupied, brushing over it several times with his handkerchief, and still frowning at Jack.

Straightening up and assuming his Commodorely stance, spine and shoulders ramrod straight and hands clasp behind his back, he cleared his throat and began to speak, "As you know Captain, we have been on this mission for six days without any indication we are anywhere close to catching your ship. Therefore……." James was interrupted before he could finish.

"Need ta adjust yer bearins." Jack said around a bite of apple.

Distracted by the sight of the apple James asked, "Where did you get that Sparrow? I wasn't aware we had apples on board."

"Aye Commodore, ya didn't, leastwise till I brought a few aboard with me." Jack said with a smile and a flop of the hand presently holding the apple. "Would ya care for one Commodore? 'M sure I have another around here somewhere." Jack said as he started to rummage though his pockets.

"That is quite alright Captain." James replied. "Save them for yourself."

"Ya sure Commodore? It's no trouble mate, am more than willin ta share." Jack answered as he pulled another apple, a bit the worse for wear, out of one of his pockets and held it out towards James.

James stared at the apple and Jack with disdain, "I do not want your apple Captain."

"Suit yerself." Jack said with a shrug as he placed the apple back in his pocket.

James cleared his throat and began to speak again, "As I said Captain, we have been at sea for six days…"

"And for the last three of 'em ya been on the wrong headin Commodore." Jack said as he took another bite of apple.

"What are you talking about Sparrow?"

"Wrong headin Commodore, sounds pretty self explanatory ta me." Jack said with another shrug and bite from the apple.

"How do you know what heading we should be on? And if you did indeed know what heading we should have been on why would you wait three days before informing me?" James huffed out, his tone starting to fill with irritation.

"If I remember correctly Commodore, which in this case I'm pretty much if not very sure I have, yer exact words ta me were I was to _make myself scarce_ during this voyage which I have in fact done Commodore in case you hadn't noticed. I figured that meant me personal presence in yer presence as well as the speakin to ya on matters that might come ta mind along the way. And if that was indeed the case in this case I find it improbable if not impossible ta be telling ya anything if I'm not present in yer presence ta be telling ya anything if ya get me meanin here."

James gritted his teeth and clasp his hands tightly behind his back as he fought down the urge to strangle the man. "The bearings _Captain_."

Jack allowed only a bit of the wide grin that was threatening to engulf his face as he said, "Oh aye, the bearings." He figured by the expression on the Commodore's face he had pushed about as far as he could without some manner of physical assault from the man. He stood up and watching the Commodore closely as he cautiously leaned over the desk and with a finger on the map lain out there traced the route they should be taking.

"That be it Commodore." Jack said as he straightened up.

"You are sure that's where your Pearl is headed." James said doing his best to dampen his irritation at the man.

"Aye that's where she's bound." Jack said with a nod. "We're not too far off course; just some bit of adjustments needed is all."

"Why would you allow us to deviate from the course we needed to be on at all Sparrow, if you are so anxious to reclaim your ship?"

"Because Commodore, it is the Pearl we're chasin, and not meanin ta disparage yer fine ship here or anything such as that, but the Pearl is the faster tween the two of us. Figured it wouldn't do to let her catch sight of us and be off ta parts unknown afore we could overtake her. Sides I knew where she was headed, and he don't know we're followin."

James remained impassive as he listened to what Jack was saying; he did grimace a bit to himself at the thought that what the man was saying was actually sounding logical to him. What was this world coming to, what was the state of his sanity coming to when Captain Jack Sparrow started to sound sensible? James was sure he really didn't want to know.

"So ya see Commodore, we just adjust our course a bit and surprise him." Jack finished with a wavey flop of his hands as if it were going to be the easiest thing on earth.

"And what happens if he decides to fire on us when we show up Captain? I will not hesitate to return fire, you do know that?"

"You'll not be blowin holes in me ship Commodore!" Jack snapped back.

"I _will_ blow holes in your ship if your ship attempts to blow holes in mine Captain." James said haughtily.

They glared at each other for several heartbeats before Jack smiled, rocked back on his heels and said, "Well then I guess we'll just have ta make sure it don't come ta that Commodore."

"And how are you going to accomplish that Captain?"

"I'm still working on that part." Jack answered.

To Be Continued

Reviews are Appreciated

4


	67. Chapter 67

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 67

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 67

James couldn't sleep, an unusual occurrence when he was aboard ship. The sounds and feel of the ship around him was normally comforting and most times allowed him to sleep like a babe. He finally gave up the tossing and turning he had been doing for the past several hours, threw off the cover, threw on his shirt and breeches and headed for the door. As he stepped on deck he saw Jack standing at the bow with his head tipped back a bit. He walked over and stood by the rail near Jack, his hands clasp behind his back. Even though he was barefoot he didn't think his approach had been an extraordinarily quiet one, and wondered a bit when Jack made no sign that he was aware of his presence. Perhaps the man was deep in thought and he should not disturb him. He started to step away when Jack spoke. His tone was low, "She says she's alone 'cept for a handful of 'em."

James stopped and turned back around towards Jack. His first inclination was to issue some scoffing reply, but remembering what had happened on the island he was loath to do that. "By she I would assume you mean your ship?"

"Aye, Pearl says they went ashore almost as soon as they arrived; only left the few aboard."

"I see." James replied, not wanting to believe Jack was actually communicating with his ship, but not so sure after what he had witnessed on the island he actually believed he wasn't.

Jack hadn't moved since James had been next to him. Suddenly there was a smile gracing his countenance, although other than that his posture stayed the same.

"She says ta tell ya we'll have ta anchor about three miles down the coast and walk the rest of the way as yer big bellied ship would run herself aground if she tries to moor any closer."

"I beg your pardon?" James said a bit affronted at the insult to his ship.

"Aye, she knew ya wouldn't like that." Jack said still smiling.

"Indeed!" James snipped back.

"She did say ta tell ya yer not such a bad sort yerself, she even fancies ya a bit, even if ya are Navy."

"And I suppose I am to offer her a thank you in return for that?" James said a bit irritated.

"She says yer most welcome." Jack said, his smile widening enough to catch a bit of light from the lantern and glint a bit.

"Oh please." James retorted.

Jack's posture returned to a more normal one, "She says once we make berth she'll let us know when it's safe ta scurry on over and reclaim her." Jack said as he looked at James. "She gave me the bearins ta approach with the lesser amount of chance of bein seen."

"Did she now? Well then _Captain_, by all means far be it from me to argue with the lady. We will follow them to the letter, wouldn't want her to become upset or anything for disregarding her instructions now would we." James said a bit sarcastically, still a bit put out at the insult to his ship regardless of whom or what had issued it.

Jack fluttered his hands about as he said poutily, "Aye Commodore, make fun now if ya will but here's some advice ya may want ta be takin. Don't be lettin me girl hear ya talkin that way or once we're back ta sea ya may find yerself marooned with no more than the waves ta cling to." Jack finished his statement with several pokes of his finger to James' chest.

"Indeed!" James said as he turned on his heel and strode off without even the slightest notion of a peaceful nights sleep in his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were approaching the island, Jack at the wheel. He guided them into the cove and they dropped anchor. He assumed his posture of the night before for a few minutes and then swayed down to where James was conferring with Lt. Groves.

Leaning in towards James' back he tapped the Commodore on the shoulder a few times, "She says they're off again Commodore, now's the opportune time."

James gave Jack a sour look over his shoulder for interrupting his conversation, gave a huff and snipped, "Very well Sparrow. Groves, you have the ship. If we have not returned by mid afternoon you are to return to Port Royal."

"Yes Sir." Theo replied.

James eyed him suspiciously, knowing the man had acquiesced too easily to the idea of leaving his commanding officer behind.

"That was an order Mister Groves." James said still eyeing the man.

"Yes Sir."

"A very specific and most clear order Mister Groves." James added in his most _that was an order and I expect you to follow it_ _without deviation_ tone and glare.

"Yes Sir, it was taken in that spirit Sir." Theo replied.

"Very well, just so you are quite clear on that fact Mister Groves." James said knowing full well it would do no good to carry this further; the man had a stubborn streak a mile wide when he chose. And James knew from past experience he would no more return to Port Royal without at least an attempt to find James as he would chop his right arm off. James gave him one more _I am the Commodore and you will follow my order _looks before turning and striding off to summon the men who would accompany he and Captain Sparrow on this little excursion.

Jack fell in beside him, "Fine man ya have there Commodore."

"Mister Groves is a fine officer, a credit to his uniform." James replied.

Jack said with a flop of his hands. "Ya know if ya don't return by the deadline ya set he'll come lookin for ya."

"I have tried repeatedly over the years that Mister Groves, as well as Mister Gillette and myself have served together to smother their mothering instincts, it only seems to have made them more pronounced. And by the powers when they join forces it is nearly impossible to get them to desist."

"Aye Commodore, I can understand how that might be a bit disconcertin to a fine self sufficient man such as yerself, but just be glad ya have acquired such loyalty from yer men. Could be much worse by far." Jack answered with a look off at the horizon for a few moments and then a shake of his head to clear it, "Could be much worse by far Commodore."

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	68. Chapter 68

Commandeering Commodore Chapter 68

Commandeering Commodore

Chapter 68

As they approached the cove James looked skyward judging the time. It had taken them longer to make their way than he had planned, having to hack and slash for each step in progress. James snorted to himself as his foot once again tangled in the undergrowth and he tripped headlong into Jack. He was glad he had made the Navy his life, at least for the most part the only thing you were likely to trip or tangle over were a few drunken deck hands, not this abominable vegetation.

"Sorry." James said to Jack, although his expression and tone showed more aggravation than actually sorry.

"Land's no place fer men such as ourselves Commodore, less it's sittin nice and cozy in a tavern with a fine mug of rum in front of a body…and a strumpet or two of course." Jack replied over his shoulder and then promptly tripped himself almost tripping James as well.

A few yards later they reached the edge of the jungle and Jack smiled a wide glittering smile at the sight of his Pearl floating gently on the waves. They crouched down behind the overgrowth while they surveyed the area and planned their strategy.

"Not more n a handful aboard Commodore. Just need some way of gettin out there unobserved." Jack said, his mind working on the problem at hand.

"We could commandeer the longboats over there," James said pointing about thirty yards down the beach at the boats the treasure hunters had come ashore in, "although there is no manner of cover between us and them."

Jack looked at James with a mock frown and a flop of his hands, "Always with this wantin ta be commandeerin someone else's ship aren't ya Commodore. Seems ta me yer Navy could be providin ya with such and ya wouldn't have ta go around taken them from others."

"Oh please." James answered with a roll of his eyes.

"No Commodore, what we need here is a distraction. Somethin ta be catchin the attention of the men on board me Pearl long enough for us ta scurry aboard and take reoccupation of her." Jack said, still thinking on the matter.

"What kind of distraction would you require?" James said looking off past the Pearl.

"Somethin big Commodore."

"Perhaps the size of a naval ship of the line?" James asked.

"Wouldn't necessarily have ta be that big Commodore, just….." Jack looked at James and then in the direction James was looking to see James' ship blocking the entrance to the cove, and as they looked towards the deck of the Pearl the handful of men aboard were indeed gathered by the rail staring.

"That 'll bout do it Commodore." Jack said as he poked James in the chest a few times before heading for the longboats down the beach. James rolled his eyes, let out a huff, and then followed, the rest of the men following him.

Within several minutes they had launched the boats, rowed to the Pearl, and were climbing aboard. The men stationed there gave up without so much as a raised hand, having turned around to find sharp blades and pistols aimed at them.

"Mr. McNally, take Mr. Rush and Mr. Hollander with you and please be so kind as to escort these men below and lock them up." James said, re-sheathing his sword.

"Aye sir." The man said with a sharp salute.

"Well now Commodore, a fine plan even if neither one of us knew about it aye? I'll have to be sure and give your Mr. Groves there a fine thank you." Jack said as he rocked back on his heels and waved his hands about towards James' face.

"If you please refrain from that Captain, it will only reinforce the idea that I am unable to do without his 'mothering'." James said with a frown.

Mr. McNally returned with a wide eyed look in his eyes, casting glances back over his shoulder at the companionway he had just left. He walked over to James and Jack and stood there with his mouth opening and shutting, not a sound coming out. Mr. Rush and Mr. Hollander followed in much the same shape.

"What is it man?" James asked, wondering what could have caused the men standing before him to become so dumbstruck.

"Sir……below…..down there…." was all the man could stutter as he pointed back from where he had just come, his two companions not even managing to be that helpful.

James was about to demand a more lucid explanation from the men when Jack let out a laugh and said, "I'm havin a thought here Commodore, what say you we go see for ourselves, what say you to that?"

James rolled his eyes and said with a huff, "Very well Captain, it appears we are not going to get more that we have out of these men." Before he left the deck he gave orders to the signal man to inform Mr. Groves the Pearl was in their possession and he should stand by for further orders.

As they came down below deck they were met by the sight of what could only be described as wall to wall treasure. Every available space had been crammed with items of value from chests of coins and jewels to overflowing bags of loose gems to statues made of silver and gold. There was barely even so much as a walkway left.

James stood there in much the same shape his men had been in, although he did have the decorum to clamp his mouth shut rather than stand there gaping like a fish.

Jack, on the other hand, had a smile plastered on his face wide and glittery enough to rival the surrounding treasure.

"Seems me _Da_ has been a bit busy."

"So it would seem." James managed to force out.

There was a hail from the deck then, "Commodore, you probably want to come back topside." Mr. McNally called down to him.

James and Jack both headed back on deck to see Captain Teague and his men swarming out of the jungle. Several men shoving cannons out of the edge of the forest and preparing to load them.

"Prepare to sail." James shouted, "Mr. Hollander, please signal to Mr. Groves we are leaving, he is to situate himself properly in case we need cover fire as we make our escape."

"Commodore, this is my ship, and as such…..." Jack started a bit poutily and was interrupted by James.

"Oh for the gods sake Sparrow." James said with a roll of his eyes. "Very well then, you are on the wheel, will that mollify you for the time being?"

"Oh aye Commodore." Jack said with a smile, "Was already planning on that and was just about to head that way, just so ya know. Not like I'm takin orders from ya or anything here Commodore."

"Perish the thought Captain." James said dryly.

As Jack maneuvered the Pearl out of the cove the cannons on shore let out a barrage barely missing the Pearl. They were answered almost immediately by Mr. Groves.

In the lull between Jack waved his hat about and called out to Captain Teague, "Thank you Captain. Just so ya know we'll be sure and mention yer name a time or two or at least think of ya whilst we are spending that shiny for ya." Then the Pearl, and James' ship as well, were around the headlands and out of sight.

"Well Commodore, what do you plan for your part of the treasure?" Jack said a short time later after everything had returned to a more normal rhythm.

"My part Captain?" James said questioningly.

"I owe ya something for helping me retrieve me girl Commodore." Jack answered with a wave around at his ship and a pat to the wheel.

"You could not possibly begin to comprehend what you 'owe' me Sparrow. What I have put up with out of you over the past months would be impossible to put a price on." James answered snippily.

"Could give it a try Commodore." Jack said with a smile and a flourish of his hand towards the companionway.

"I would not accept ill gotten gains Captain, you of all people should know that." James replied huffily.

"Might be you could rethink yer normally stuffy and stick up the arse Commodore-lyness seein as the ill gotten gains in this case are hundreds of years old, no one about ta claim 'em as it were. Gonna go to somebody, might as well be you Commodore." Jack answered as he flopped his hands about in James' face, punctuating his words with a poke or two to his chest.

"Indeed." James said as he looked at Jack.

Jack made a motion with his hand towards the companionway and even though James rolled his eyes he did start walking with Jack in that direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teague watched as the Pearl and the Navy ship sailed out of sight. He sat down, opened a bottle of rum and smiled as he saluted the direction the ships had disappeared in.

"Ah Jackie, couldn't have done it better meself. But I'm wonderin here just how ya got the Commodore ta help ya, wasn't countin on that ya know. Oh well no worries, still got plenty o treasure here, barely made a dent in it for sure. And," Teague said as he pulled an envelope out of his inner pocket, "still got this too, more n likely get a pretty penny for it somewhere, no doubt there'd be many would like ta get their hands on it." Teague took a drink of the rum, saluted the horizon, and said, "Till we meet again Jackie, and have no doubt bout that, we will."

The End

6


End file.
